Cabaret
by Lauchiii
Summary: Intentando conseguir un ascenso Tai conoce 2 chicas que logran robar sus pensamientos. Rubí una bailarina exótica, quien lo atormenta con su sensualidad. Y Sora,con su manera de hacerlo sentir vivo. TAIORA y un poco de Mimato. Summary dentro. Cap 8.
1. Chapter 1

Hola a todos.

Les presento mi nuevo fic, se llama "**Cabaret**", tiene como pareja principal **Taiora** y como secundaria **Mimato.**

**Summary: **Intentando conseguir un ascenso en su trabajo y por azares del destino Tai conoce a dos chicas que logran robar sus pensamientos. Rubí, por un lado, una bailarina exótica, que lo atormenta con su sensualidad, esa manera de volverlo loco y de meterse debajo de su piel. Sora, por otro lado, con su sencilles, jovialidad y esa manera de hacerlo sentir vivo.

**Advertencia: **El fic contendrá situaciones bastante lujuriosas, sexuales, en fin... Se recomienda para un público maduro.

**Disclaimer: **La idea original me la dio una chica llamada Belén Torres, la cual me dio permiso de usarla. Yo hice la adaptación a los personajes de digimon (los cuales no me pertenecen, sino a Toei animatio). Al mismo tiempo cree escenas, dialogos, situaciones y personalidades.

* * *

><p><strong>CAPÍTULO 1<strong>

**Cabaret**

* * *

><p><strong>..<br>**

Llegó a su trabajo a las 9 de la mañana, puntualísimo como siempre, presionó el botón del elevador a duras penas y cuando este se abrió entró y marcó como pudo el número 7, indicando así a que piso quería dirigirse; cuando llegó a su destino salió del ascensor, haciendo malabares y todo tipo de piruetas, intentando de esa forma equilibrar el montón de carpetas y papeles que traía en la mano izquierda y el desayuno con jugo para su jefe que llevaba en la mano derecha.

- _Las cosas que hago por complacer a mi jefe _– Pensó. Aunque en realidad no lo hacía en sí por el mero gusto de complacerlo, sino por el preciado ascenso que había de trasfondo, ese por el cual se mataba trabajando; el puesto de subgerente, por el cual competía junto con Izzy. Y para ganarlo lamentablemente una de las cosas que tenía que hacer era ser el patético sirviente de su estirado jefe.

Golpeó la puerta de cristal suavemente con su mano izquierda, haciendo todo lo posible para que las carpetas que llevaba consigo no se le cayeran. Escuchó desde adentro un "pase" y empujó la puerta con su cuerpo para entrar.

- Aquí está su desayuno Sr. Kido, pan integral de zanahorias, sin concha, una rebanada de queso blanco en la parte de abajo, una de queso amarillo en la parte de arriba y una de jamón de pavo entre las dos de queso; lechuga debajo del queso blanco y tomate encima del queso amarillo. Jugo de naranja natural con poca azúcar – Habló mientras dejaba la bolsa de papel en el escritorio de madera junto con el vaso de jugo – Y aquí están los papeles que me solicitó, todos fueron firmados por los miembros de la junta.

- Muy bien Yagami – Lo felicitó su jefe, un hombre delgado, alto, de tés pálida, cabello azul y una sonrisa arrogante en la cara – Por cierto, necesito que llames a la señorita Inoue, nuestra mejor cliente, para adelantar la reunión. Y dile que tenemos muchas nuevas propuestas para ella que de seguro le van a gustar.

- De inmediato – Dijo Tai, mientras daba un paso hacia atrás dispuesto a ir a su cubículo y hablar con la pelimorada estirada de la señorita Inoue, una ricachona, solterona que los había contratado como asesores de finanzas.

- Una cosa más Yagami – Lo detuvo antes de que se fuera - Esta noche quiero que salgamos tú, Izumi y yo. Me gustaría saber cómo son fuera de estas oficinas, ya sabes, conocerlos mejor antes de decidir quién tendrá el empleo. Los llevaré a uno de mis lugares favoritos – Dio un sorbo a su bebida.

El moreno respiró profundo. Trabajaba hacía más de cinco años para Kido & Asociados y sabía que su jefe no era un marido ejemplar. En otras palabras, era un calentón y de seguro los llevaría a él y a Izzy a un prostíbulo o algo así. Y él no era de esas andanzas, más bien era un hombre tranquilo, sereno, hogareño y cien por ciento dedicado a su trabajo. Se había graduado con notas ejemplares y no había dejado de trabajar desde ese momento. A sus veintiocho años iba escalando lentamente, pero estaba seguro que llegaría lejos.

Soltó un suspiro. A pesar de que no le gustaba la idea, no podría negársele a su jefe porque sabía que si lo hacía Izzy se aprovecharía de ello a más no poder. Tendría que ir a dónde fuera que lo llevara Kido y soportar la velada con una sonrisa en el rostro.

- Solo dígame dónde y a qué hora y ahí me apareceré – Le sonrió.

Su jefe también sonrió, sacó una tarjeta roja del bolsillo de su chaqueta y se la entregó. Tai la analizó con la mirada y se dio cuenta de que no era una tarjeta normal, había que inclinarla unos grados para poder leerla, así como una imagen en 3D.

"_Cabaret. La fantasía hecha realidad del empresario moderno."_

Tai se guardó la tarjeta en el bolsillo de su pantalón – Ahí estaré – Dijo fingiendo ánimos y salió de la oficina de Kido. Se dirigió de mala gana a su cubículo dispuesto a hacer su llamada. Esa noche lo llevarían a un night club y él no podría hacer nada para impedirlo.

Luego de terminar su larga jornada de trabajo el moreno partió hasta su hogar, un pequeño pero confortable apartamento que se encontraba en un edificio cerca del parque Shinmaruko. De camino se detuvo frente a una librería, en la que paró al ver a través de las vitrinas el nuevo libro que había escrito su jefe: _"15 pasos para lograr una fortuna." _Obviamente iba a tener que comprarlo para poder comentarlo positivamente delante de su jefe, citarlo de manera casual de vez en cuando y alabarlo por ello.

Entró con pasos cansados a la librería y se dirigió de inmediato al estante lleno de copias del libro de Kido. Hubiera preferido gastar su dinero en alguna nóvela de ciencia-ficción, en vez de en un libro de economía aburrido y para colmo escrito por su jefe, pero se veía obligado. Suspiró de mala gana al ver el precio del libro, no lo había leído, pero ya sabía que no solo habían 15 pasos para lograr una fortuna, eran 16 y el último debía consistir en "no comprar libros excesivamente caros".

Se dirigió a la caja para pagar por el estúpido libro, que ya lo ponía de mal humor, con solo ver el precio. Lo único que quería era pagar e irse de ahí.

- ¡Hey tú! Yo estaba primera en la fila. No seas abusador y muévete – Le reclamó una voz femenina mientras le tocaba el hombro.

Tai se giró para mirar a la mujer que le reclamaba haberse colado en la fila y se encontró con chica de su edad aproximadamente, bajita, de cabellos corto y liso, de un hermoso tono rojo, piel clara, pero no tan pálida, más bien tirando a morena, rasgos finos y femeninos, labios gruesos y definidos de un tentador color carmín, sus ojos color caramelo con toques escarlatas, de verdad preciosa. Lo estaba mirando con el entrecejo fruncido y se había cruzado de brazos sobre el pecho.

- ¿Te vas a quedar todo el día mirándome? ¿O te vas a hacer a un lado? Ya te dije que yo estaba primero – Le volvió a reclamar.

- Claro… Este, yo.. disculpa, estaba distraído - se excusó él tomando el libro y haciéndose a un lado para que ella pagara su compra y se llevara la novela romántica que tenía en las manos.

- Gracias, muy amable . Le dijo ella dedicándole una linda sonrisa.

El moreno se le quedó mirando mientras la chica hacienda su compra, se veía tan contenta con su libro que hasta el mismo Tai se sintió alegre y no pudo evitar sonreír.

- Bueno, ahora sí, oficialmente es tu turno, ya puedes pagar – Le dijo picándole un ojo y dedicándole otra sonrisa, como si se conocieran de toda la vida – Intenta en lo sucesivo no colarte en las filas. Mira que todas las personas no son tan simpáticas como yo… Tuviste suerte de que me agarraste en un día bueno y te evitaste conocer mi lado de loca psicótica – Bromeó.

- Pondré más atención la próxima – Le sonrió divertido, ya que la chica le hablaba con tanta familiaridad – Por cierto, me llamo Taichi, pero todos me dicen Tai – Extendió su mano en señal de presentación.

- Sora Takenouchi – La chica extendió su mano también y apretó la de él delicadamente, su piel era cálida y suave, se sintió muy agradable al contacto – Es un placer conocerte Tai Quita-lugares-en-la-fila.

- Yagami, mi apellido es Yagami – Volvió a sonreír ante su comentario.

- Sinceramente ese apellido te queda mucho mejor – la pelirroja se encogió de hombros e inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado, gesto que le brindó un aire dulce y tierno.

—Oye… me preguntaba si… ¿te gustaría tomar un café? No sé, para compensarte por haberme colado en la fila —habló él.

Un momento, ¿Qué hacía él invitando a una extraña que recién había conocido a tomar un café? Si ese no era su estilo… Pero no podía negar que Sora era muy linda y divertida, en un par de minutos le había alegrado el día, luego de lo que habían sido horas y horas de papeleos y estrés laboral.

—¿Sabes? Siempre me dijeron que no debía hablar con extraños, pero yo me pregunto ¿cómo se supone que haga amigos, entonces? Una encrucijada, ¿no crees?

Él la miró, dijera lo que dijera, le robaba una sonrisa. De todas formas, le encontraba toda la razón.

—Bien, acepto el café sólo porque eres lindo, que conste, ¿eh? – Le guiñó un ojo.

Tai sintió que sus mejillas tomaban un delicado color rojo por el comentario y eso mismo hizo que le diera más vergüenza. Era un simple cumplido dicho en todo de broma, no tenía que ponerse así. Se obligó a relajarse y sonreír como si nada hubiese pasado.

- Perfecto entonces. Permíteme pagar el libro y te llevaré a una cafetería cerca de aquí que es muy buena.

Ella asintió y él se giró para pagar por el libro. En cuanto se lo envolvieron, la guió a su cafetería preferida que estaba en la misma cuadra. Ella sonrió ampliamente al entrar.

—¡Me encanta este lugar! —exclamó mirándolo con aprobación— Tienes buen gusto, Tai.

Él puso sus manos detrás de su nuca en gusto despreocupado y sonrió mientras la dirigía a una mesa pegada a la ventana sin mucha gente alrededor. Se acomodaron uno frente al otro y ordenaron dos cafés. Para él un café con leche y ella pidió un café con chocolate.

—Y bien, cuéntame de ti, Sora —pidió él apoyando los codos sobre la mesa y cruzando sus manos a la altura de su barbilla.

—Mmm, bien, veamos ¿qué te puedo contar que no requiera que te mate después? —él sonrió por su comentario, pero no dijo nada—. Estoy estudiando en la Universidad de Tokio, el año pasado me gradué de arquitecta, así que ahora estoy haciendo un post-grado de construcción de obras civiles. Adoro cantar y componer canciones. Vivo con mi mejor amiga en un pequeño pero acogedor departamento —él sonrió al ver que ella describía su hogar tal y cómo lo hacía él— cerca del campus. Soy una persona alegre y decidida. Me gusta pasarla bien, pero siempre acordarme de lo que hice la noche anterior. Mmmm… ah sí, y soy asesina a sueldo como hobbie. Un trabajo en el que me introdujo mi mejor amiga. Puedo hacerte un buen descuento si quieres – bromeó.

Él comentario de la pelirroja lo hizo reír a carcajadas, luego le siguió el juego.

—¿Cuánto me cobrarías por encargarte de mi jefe? —preguntó él en un tono confidente, acercándose un poco a ella.

—¿Por un jefe gruñón, prepotente y abusón? —ella también se acercó, hablando en el mismo tono. Él asintió— Por eso te hago un buen, buen descuento. A la final te queda en doscientos dólares, nada más. Nadie más te hace una oferta como esa, considéralo – Le guiñó el ojo

— ¿ Tan poco? ¡ Es una ganga!, qué no se discuta más y ¡Trato hecho!

Ambos rieron hasta que la camarera que les había tomado el pedido llegó con sus cafés. Siguieron hablando de otras cosas, riendo como si fueran los mejores amigos por casi una hora. Fue hasta que ella recordó que su amiga, Mimi, la estaba esperando hacía más de media hora. Así que se fue casi corriendo, no sin antes intercambiar números telefónicos para volver a verse alguna vez. Él se fue hasta su departamento donde dejó el maletín y comió algo antes de reunirse con Kido y Izzy en el club de strippers.

.

.

.

El moreno esperaba afuera del club al que su jefe lo había invitado. Se sentía incómodo parado en frente de aquel lugar, pero tenía que ser paciente y esperar. Miraba como llegaban distintos hombres con cara de ansiedad y sonrisa en el rostro, todos tenían caras de oficinistas y empresarios, ya entendía porque Kido lo había invitado a aquel lugar.

Sentía que su vestimenta no encajaba en aquel lugar, él se había vestido muy casual, con jeanes oscuros, una camiseta amarilla y converses de corte bajo. Se sentía cómodo vistiéndose así cuando no estaba en el trabajo, pero al parecer ese look no era el apropiado para aquel lugar. Su incomodidad aumentó cuando vio a su jefe acercarse acompañado por Izzy, ambos estaban trajeados, aunque con la corbata suelta y el primer botón de la camisa desabrochado.

Iban hablando alegremente, al parecer Izzy no había sido tan impaciente como él y luego de sus horas de trabajo se había quedado para acompañar a su jefe y así llegar juntos al club. ¿Por qué no se le ocurrió antes?

- Yagami, ya estás aquí, bien, bien – Lo saludó Jou, dándole unas palmaditas en el hombro – Y te vestiste cómodo, bien por ti, es muy inteligente de tu parte.

El moreno sonrió victorioso, al parecer había elegido bien después de todo. Dirigió su vista hasta Izzy, quien lo miraba con los ojos entrecerrados.

- Bueno ¿Qué esperamos? Deberíamos entrar, estoy ansioso – Habló el pelirrojo.

Y Tai sí que le creía cuando decía que estaba ansioso. Ese jalabolas de seguro se moría por ver a las strippers bailar e insinuársele.

Él por su parte soltó un suspiro y caminó tras su jefe quien, para su sorpresa, pagó la entrada de todos. Al ingresar, él moreno se quedó mirando todo. Era un lugar amplio, con mesas y sofás distribuidos por todos lados.

A la derecha había una barra donde estaba una mujer de tés pálida, castaña, traía el pelo suelto, con perfectas ondas al final de su larga caballera, su sonrisa era amplia y contagiosa. Estaba vestida con un disfraz de pirata ajustado a su cuerpo. A su lado estaba un chico que también vestía como pirata, al parecer ese era el uniforme. El chico era rubio, de ojos azules, más alto que la chica a su lado, hombros anchos y brazos que evidenciaban horas en el gimnasio. Ambos servían tragos.

Al fondo estaba el escenario que se dividía en tres, cada uno con un tubo donde bailaban mujeres con curvas lujuriosas y escasamente vestidas. Todas usaban pelucas o algún antifaz para ocultar sus rostros.

Kido y Izzy fueron a sentarse justo frente a la pista del medio, babeando por una chica con peluca negra y un antifaz de plumas totalmente exótico que recién entraba al escenario.

—Yo iré por las bebidas —Se ofreció él para evitar ver a la bailarina exótica. No se sentía nada cómodo en ese ambiente, lleno de humo y de luces de todos los colores que cambiaban constantemente.

Se dirigió de inmediato a la barra y esperó a que lo atendiera. La chica que había visto antes se le acercó. Sus ojos eran de un hermoso tono miel, grandes y de pestañas largas y curvas. Usaba maquillaje oscuro que le hacía ver la piel más pálida, tenía una boca de labios voluminosos y definidos pintados de carmín. Le sonrió antes de hablar.

—Para que quede claro, chico bonito, sólo sirvo tragos. No me vas a pagar para que me acueste contigo, ni para toquetearme o ver cualquier parte de mí que esté cubierta con mi ropa. ¿Quedamos claro? —él asintió, sorprendido por la dureza con la que le habló y la gélida mirada en sus ojos— Perfecto. ¿Qué vas a ordenar muchachote? —preguntó, con una voz dulce y amorosa.

—Este… tres whiskeys, por favor.

—En seguida. ¿En las rocas? —el asintió otra vez.

En cosa de segundos, la castaña le preparó los tres tragos y se los puso en frente.

—¿Sabes? Sería mejor pedir de a uno, tomártelo y luego pedir el otro. Es lo más normal, sólo para que lo sepas —dijo ella apoyando un codo en la barra y la barbilla en la palma de la mano.

—Uno es para mí, los otros para mis… para mi jefe y un compañero del trabajo —comentó él, tomando los tres vasos como pudo y alejándose. La castaña le sonrió antes de dirigirse a otro cliente que le miraba pervertidamente el escote de la blusa y al que ella le dijo lo mismo que le había dicho a él.

Ahí la entendió. Muchos se acercaban esperando conseguir otras cosas y ella los ponía en su lugar. Le gustó su actitud. Que trabajara en ese club no significaba que fuera una chica fácil.

Se acercó a la mesa donde estaban su jefe y Izzy y les entregó a cada uno su vaso mientras se sentaba. Volteó su vista para mirar a la bailarina, sólo por curiosidad, sin ninguna emoción, pero al mirarla quedó sorprendido. La chica lo observaba fijamente, como si lo conociera y hasta le sonrió. Iba vestida con un corset blanco, pantis y ligas. Era bajita pero estaba sobre unos enormes zapatos que le dejaban unas largas y tonificadas piernas para el deguste de todos. Tenía unas curvas completamente envidiables por cualquier mujer y deseables por cualquier hombre. La garganta de Tai se secó al verla y entendió un poco por qué tantos hombres iban a clubs como esos. La vista valía la pena.

La chica comenzó a acercarse hasta él con movimientos sensuales y calculados que hicieron que el pulso de el moreno se acelerara. Bajó del escenario y se acercó más, bailándole sólo a él. Se subió a su regazo lentamente y le puso las manos en los hombros, sus manos eran pequeñas y delgadas. Las deslizó por su cuello en una suave caricia que le puso todos los pelos del cuerpo de punta. Ella se movía sensualmente sobre él, encendiendo toda su piel, despertando todos sus puntos nerviosos.

—Hola, guapo. ¿Es tu primera vez en Cabaret? —le preguntó ella al oído con un marcado acento extranjero y voz profunda.

—S-sí —contestó él después de tragar con dificultad.

—Me suponía, ya que no te había visto antes por aquí. Y ten por seguro que a un chico tan guapo como tú no lo olvidaría fácilmente.

—¡Dale dinero, Yagami! No seas idiota —le susurró Jou, pero él no dejaba de mirar el rostro cubierto de la bailarina, sus sensuales labios pintados de carmín, apetitosos y llamativos. No dejaba de ver sus ojos rojizos que le parecían familiares, por algún motivo.

Tai se sacó un billete de diez dólares del bolsillo y se lo mostró. Ella sonrió encantadoramente y se hizo a un lado el sostén para que él dejara el billete ahí. El chico tragó con dificultad ante tal gesto y con mano la temblorosa, dejó la propina resguardada en el pecho de ella.

—Muchas gracias, muchachote —susurró ella otra vez en su oído—. Espero disfrutes el show.

Entonces se levantó, no sin antes deslizar lentamente sus manos por el cuerpo del moreno, hasta terminar jugando con la hebilla de su cinturón. Él chico se removió incómodo en su asiento, no por la situación, sino por los inconvenientes que le presentaba cierta parte de su anatomía.

Ella se alejó, con esos movimientos sensuales mientras reía pícaramente por lo que había ocasionado. Volvió al escenario y caminó hasta el tubo donde hizo un baile que dejó la sangre hirviendo de Tai, con una gran molestia en su entrepierna y los ojos clavados en ella. Jamás se desvistió, pero hizo un baile tan sensual que él pensó que se iba a morir.

Al terminar se acercó hasta ellos para que pudieran darle sus propinas. Dejó para el final al castaño quien la miraba totalmente embobado.

—¿Te gustó el show? — Preguntó coqueta. Él sólo asintió, la le lengua pesaba, tenía la garganta seca y los ojos clavados ella, su cuerpo lujurioso y esos ojos rojizos que le gritaban palabras que no entendía— Soy Rubí, por cierto.

—Yo.. Eh…T-Tai —dijo él, con voz ronca y casi irreconocible— Fue… fue increíble.

—Muchas gracias, Tai —ella le sonrió y casi ronroneó su nombre— ¿No te gustaría un baile en privado? – Preguntó pasando sensualmente su dedo índice por el pecho del chico.

Al moreno casi se le cae la mandíbula por la sorpresa, más aún cuando ella se acercó y empezó a acariciarle el pecho sugestivamente. Sentía que estaba a punto de perder la cabeza y lanzárse encima de la fémina de peluca negra. Pero se aferró a los brazos del sofá para mantenerse en su lugar.

—Aww , tomaré ese silencio como un no – Dijo en un tono triste y coqueto al mismo tiempo - Qué pena que no quisieras… yo no iba a cobrarte. ¿Qué tal para otra ocasión? ¿O quizás no puedes porque tienes novia?… que tierno.

—No… o sea… sí… Es decir, para otra ocasión… o sea… después… y no, no tengo novia… - Sacudió la cabeza intentando ordenar las palabras.

Ella le sonrió ampliamente y se inclinó para que sus rostros quedaran frente a frente. Parecía que estuviera a punto de besarlo.

—¿Te habían dicho que resultas encantador? —Habló a solo milímetros de sus labios, luego llevó su boca al oído de él, donde mordió suavemente el lóbulo de su oreja— Cuando quieras me pides ese baile privado, ¿de acuerdo? Recuerda que no te cobraré.

El chico tragó con dificultad, incapaz de decir nada. Sólo asintió, estaba rojo de pies a cabeza. Y escuchó como ella reía por ello en su oído.

—Adiós, Tai. Espero verte otra vez.

—Cla-claro —balbuceó él, con la cara embobada.

En ese momento se sentía como un idiota, pero ella no parecía pensar lo mismo, le sonreía divertida y seductora, ni se percataba de los demás. Caminó alejándose con toda esa sensualidad que estaba volviendo loco a Tai. El chico reacción al sentir un golpe en su hombro y ahí cayó en la realidad, recordando que no había llegado solo a aquel sitio.

—Pero qué bien lo has hecho Yagami. Obtuviste toda la atención y la dejaste queriendo más. Te invitó a un baile privado. Debemos volver, definitivamente, que no se dude —lo elogió su jefe, pero él poco lo escuchó. No podía sacarse de la mente a la bailarina.

* * *

><p><strong>Notas de la Autora:<strong>

Y así termina el primer capítulo de este nuevo fic que espero les guste.

Aquí conocimos a los personajes. Jou, el jefe pervertido de Tai. Izzy el colega que se pelea por el puesto de subgerente con el moreno. A Sora y a Rubi, que serán el centro de atención de Yagami. A Matt y a Mimí, que por si no lo notaron son los bartenders del nigth club.

Sora en este fic tiene una personalidad más viva, alegre y coqueta que en digimon.

Y bueno... Como todo primer capítulo, fue introductorio, ya en el siguiente conoceremos un secretito acerca de uno de los personajes, que quizá ya alguno haya cachado o se lo imagine xD.

En el próximo capítulo también comenzará la interacción Matt-Mimí, que aquí fue nula.

**Próxima Actualización: **Sábado 25 de Junio.

Espero que me dejen reviews con sus opiniones.

Me despido, un besito.

Lau,.


	2. Doble identidad

Tal como lo prometí, actualizando el día viernes.

Disfruten la lectura.

* * *

><p><strong>Cabaret.<strong>

**Doble Identidad.**

* * *

><p>..<p>

Tai llegó a su casa agitado, completamente emocionado y sin poder sacarse de la mente a la bailarina exótica. No podía creer la manera en la que lo había enganchado la misteriosa chica, fue algo tan inmediato, directo, con solo mirarla una sola vez ella se apoderó de él y eso no era algo facil de lograr.

Se dirigió directo a la ducha, para ver si el agua tibia lograba sacar de sus pensamientos a la chica de peluca negra, pero no obtuvo buenos resultados, de hecho mientras estaba duchandose llegó a imaginarse a la bailarina compartiendo el baño con él. Sacudió su cabeza para borrar aquella idea ¿Qué le estaba pasando? Hasta podría decir que parecía un adolescente calentón.

Apagó todas las luces, se acostó en su cama y al poco tiempo tiempo logró dormirse. Esa noche soñó con Rubí, estaba ahí, en su propia habitación, bailándole sensualmente a él, desnunándose ante sus ojos e incluso entregándose en sus brazos, pero jamás se quitaba a máscara de plumas que cubría su rostro, ni la peluca negra. En el sueño él llevó sus manos hasta su cara, con el fin de quitarle el antifaz y cuando estuvo a punto de hacerlo...

Despertó, agitado, sudado y para su sorpresa con una inmesa erección. Todo por culpa de la bailarina de _"Cabaret"_. ¿Quién era en realidad Rubí? Él quería saber quién era la chica que se escondía tras la peluca y el antifaz.

* * *

><p>..<p>

El rubio ayudó a uno de los hombres de seguridad a sacar al último tipo borracho que quedaba en el club y que rehusaba a irse. Todas las noches tenían que lidiar con uno o dos borrachos que se negaban a retirarse a sus hogares y que pedían molestosamente que el show de stipteases continuara. Casi siempre con escoltarlos entre dos hasta la salida bastaba, aunque recordó un par de veces en las que la situación se puso más complicada y violenta y tanto el cliente como él, o alguno de los chicos de seguridad tuvo que regresar a su hogar con un golpe en la mandíbula o algún otro lado del cuerpo.

A pesar de aquellos inconvenientes trabajar en _"Cabaret"_ era entretenido y tenía sus ventajas, _sus muy buenas ventajas_, pensó, mientras giraba en sus pasos y se acercaba discretamente hasta su compañera, que al igual que él vestía un atuendo de pirata, claro que el traje de ella era mil veces más sexy.

Se detuvo a unos cuantos pasos de la chica, quien estaba distraida contando el dinero que había en caja, asegurándose que no faltaba ni un solo dolar. El chico posó sus ojos azules en ella, no podía negarse que era una muchacha muy pero muy bonita, su piel era delicada, tenía unos ojos color miel de verdad lindos y sus labios... Un momento ¿Qué hacía él detallando de esa manera a Mimí Tachikawa? Se regañó mentalmente por lo que estaba haciendo, la castaña era su amiga y él no se pondría en plan de baboso, al igual que los hombres que acudían a ese lugar a estar mirándola.

- Oye Matt - La voz de su amiga lo sacó de sus pensamientos y de su regaño mental - Matt - Volvió a repetir mientras pasaba sus manos delante de su rostro.

- ¿Eh? Si, dime.

- Te llamé como 5 veces y no me contestabas - Un puchero se formó en su rostro, gesto característico de ella cuando algo no le convencía - ¿En qué pensabas?

- Lo siento, estaba distraido - habló en su normal tono calmado - debe ser que estoy cansado... ¿Me ibas a pedir algo?

- Si... ¿Podrías cerrar caja por mí mientras me cambio? Porfa, porfa, ya conté el dinero y está todo bien, solo tienes que entregarselo a Eva cuando pase.

- Claro, no hay problema - Se encogió de hombros.

- Gracias Matt - La chica lo abrazó en agradecimiento y fue hasta los baños.

El chico se quedó parado en aquel lugar viendo como la castaña se dirigía al baño a cambiarse. Sabía que Mimí era una chica cariñosa y extrovertida, que acostumbraba a darle abrazos a sus amigos, sobre todo para agradecer gestos y favores, pero aún así no pudo evitar sonronjarse completamente por aquello.

* * *

><p>..<p>

En otro lado del club se encontraba Rubí, estaba sentada frente a un inmeso espejo bien iluminado. Se quedó mirando unos minutos su reflejo y luego se quitó su máscara y la peluca negra que llevaba. Estaba bastante agotada por todo lo que había hecho esa noche, y es que ser una bailarina exótica no era un trabajo para nada facil.

Para ser una strip-dace se requería primero que todo mucha resistencia, ya que no era nada sencillo colgarse de cabeza y hacer miles de piruetas sobre un tubo de metal anclado al piso y techo. Aunque mayormente su trabajo era divertido, le causaba gracia tener que bailar sensualmente, provocar a los hombres con sus movimientos y a la final no darles nada, burlarse secretamente de ellos... Pero no era lo que ella quería hacer con su vida por siempre, de hecho si trabajaba en aquel lugar era sólo para poder pagar sus estudios; cuando los finalizara podría al fin dedicarse en lo que había invertido tanto tiempo, dinero y sacrificios.

Con cansancio encima se quitó su pequeño y ajustado traje, luego se removió con una crema el exceso de maquillaje. A esa hora lo único que quería era llegar a su pequeño pero acogedor departamento, darse un rico baño de agua caliente y dormir un par de horas antes de tener que levantarse para ir a clases.

Antes de salir de su camerino se detuvo y momento y recordó lo que había pasado esa noche, más específicamente llegó a su mente la imagen del chico tímido que había ido al club, el súper guapo Tai. No pudo evitar dibujar una sonrisa en sus labios al rememorar la cara sonrojada del moreno, sus rasgos contorsionas por la sorpresa y la incomodidad que denotaba de no saber qué hacer cuando ella se sentó en su regazo.

Había actuado con malicia en todo momento, pero es que no pudo evitarlo al verlo sentado en aquel sillón... Estaba tan rígido e incomodo en un lugar donde todos los demás hombres se sentían en el paraiso. Ella solo quería hacer que el guapo moreno se relajara un poco, pero lo conseguió fue dejarlo mucho más tenso. Pensar en eso la hizo sonreir aún más todavía.

Terminó de vestirse, colocándose una sudadera deportiva sobre su blusa y tomó su bolso para irse de una vez por todas a su casa. Al salir del camerino pasó por la barra, donde se encontraban su amigo Matt y su mejor amiga Mimí, ya estaban cambiados de ropa y terminaban de dejarlo todo tiempo.

Miró el reloj de pared que había cerca de unas mesas, eran las cuatro de la madrugada, a esa hora en el club no quedaba nadie más que los trabajadores y una que otra bailarina que iba saliendo.

- Noo, te cambiaste - bufó Matt al verla llegar - Te tengo que confesar que me gustas más cuando estás con ese pequeñisimo y sexy traje que no deja mucho a la imaginación - le dijo en broma.

Ella sonrió con los labios sellados y se apoyó en la barra de mármol bien lustrado. Matt era un chico serio, callado, pero con ella y con Mimí se abría más que con las demás personas, ya que se conocían desde hace años, así que no pudo evitar seguirle el juego.

- ¿Si? Pues tú ni te imaginas lo mucho que disfruto yo lo martes en los que tú te paras en ese escenario. Deberías agradecer que eres mi amigo, por que sino te despojaría de tu integridad física en el mismo momento que te quedas sin camisa.

El rubio se acercó un poco hasta ella y ladeó su sonrisa - Tú sabes perfectamente que nuestra amistad no es el impedimento que te detiene - se acercó hasta ella en una pose sexy - Lo que te detiene es que eres una romántica empedernida - le palmeó el hombro.

- Si, pero también puedo ser una violadora - Bromeó.

El rubio sonrió y se alejó para ordenar todas las botellas mientras miraba por el espejo a su amiga.

- Puede ser, pero tienes a tu odioso novio al que no engañarías nunca. Aunque cuando termines con él y estés disponible, ya sabes que estoy acá, listo y dispuesto para que me despojes de mi integridad física - Bromeó guiñándole un ojo.

- Un momento - interrumpió la castaña, quien escuchaba la conversación divertida - Creo que no puede llamarse violación cuando están los dos de acuerdo y él se está ofreciendo a ser la victima - Puso cara de intelectual - Además no es justo que te lo quedes tu sola - Se quejó - Yo también quiero probar un poco de él - indicó con el pulgar y un movimiento de cabeza al rubio.

Matt no pudo evitar sonrojarse ante el comentario de la castaña, pero no lo demostró y siguió el juego que él mismo había empezado - ¡Vaya! Dos mujeres que me desean al mismo tiempo ¿No querrán luchar en aceite por mí, verdad?

Ambas chicas comenzaron a reirse fuertemente por el comentario. Mientras la chica de ojos rojizos esperaba apoyada en la barra los otros dos terminaron de ordenar y dejaron todo limpio para salir finalmente.

- Al fin podemos irnos - Habló Mimí soltándo un suspiro.

Los tres chicos salieron del local y comenzaron a caminar hasta sus respectivos hogares.

- ¿Me van a invitar a su departamento para una fiesta privada o tendré que irme solo, triste y abandonado a mi hogar? - Preguntó el rubio con una expresión de lástima, mientras iba caminando por las ahora desoladas calles de Tokio con las chicas fuertemente aferradas a el brazo de él por el frio.

- La verdad es que contratamos a otro stripper para hoy, ¿tienes tiempo libre mañana? - Preguntó la castaña bromeado.

- Mmmm, no... Mañana bailo para la profesora Akira. Ya sabes, las cosas que tengo que hacer para aprobar los examenes.

- De verdad es una pena. Queríamos verte quitándote la ropa otro día que no fuera martes - Mencionó la otra chica.

- Pero no se desperen, ya podremos acomodar horarios para quedar señoritas - Llegaron a las afueras del viejo edificio donde vivían las muchachas y él besó la mejilla de cada una como gesto de despedida - Nos vemos dentro de unas pocas horas señoritas. Suerte en tú examen de mañana Mimí. Nos vemos dentro de un rato en clases Sora.

* * *

><p>..<p>

El moreno llevaba horas firmando papeles, llevándo carpetas de aquí a allá y de allá para acá. Ese día le había tocado atender a los mil y un clientes y resolver varias incidencias. Estaba completamente agotado y lo único que quería era terminar su jornada del día para irse a su departamente, darse una buena ducha y olvidarse de todo el éstres del trabajo. Bueno, no, no era cierto, había algo más que quería hacer antes de ir a su hogar, y eso era encontrarse con Sora y pasar un rato agradable a su lado.

Miró su lejos de pulsera y sonrió al ver que tan sólo faltaba media hora para ello. Había llamado a la pelirroja a la hora del almuerzo y le preguntó si quería salir a tomar un café en esa tarde junto a él, la pelirroja aceptó gustosamente.

No podía negar que le había agradado muchísimo Sora, era una chica definitivamente hermosa, divertida, alegre, llena de vitalidad; Una chica que valía la pena conocer mejor. Y no, no era que él estuviera buscando una novia o algo por estilo, tampoco era que tuviera otras intenciones con la linda muchacha que habia conocido el día anterior. Era simplemente que se sentía a gusto con ella y quería pasar un buen rato. Por algún motivo cuando hablaba con Sora sentía que se conocían de toda la vida.

Además, quería sacarse de la cabeza a cierta bailarina que parecía estar danzando sensualmente todo el día en las profundidades de su subconsciente sin querer irse. Se obligó a pensar en otras cosas, en asuntos importantes y no en mujeres preciosas, despampanantes y tan sensuales que le hacían hervir la sangre.

Cuando el reloj marcó la hora de irse se sintió relajantemente aliviado. Lo único que quería era escapar de Jou Kido, de sus felicitaciones hacia él por lo que había conseguido con la bailarina y su intento de llevarlo de nuevo al club lo más antes posible. Tanto había sido el interés de su jefe en ello, que había decidido llevarlo sólo a él y no a Izzy, de nuevo a "Cabaret", esperando que el moreno lo ayudara a tener una atención especial como la que él mismo había recibido la noche anterior.

Respiró profundamente y caminó directo a su cafetería favorita donde, apenas entró, pudo divisar a Sora sentada en la misma mesa donde habían estado el día anterior. Estaba leyendo un libro tranquilamente, eso hizo que el moreno se sintiera mal, ya que aparentemente la había hecho esperar por él.

Se acercó de inmediato a la mesa donde se encontraba la pelirroja - Siento mucho la demora. Mi jefe no me soltaba nunca - Fue lo primero que dijo mientras tomaba asiento frente a ella.

Sora alzó la vista y le sonrió de esa manera tan cálida y amigable que lo hacía sentir bienvenido de inmediato.

- Creo que voy a tener que aceptar el trabajo de acabar con tu jefe. Esto ahora es personal, se ha metido conmigo... Por su culpa he tenido que esperar - Habló ella con expresión seria y calculada - Definitivamente esto ya es personal. No te cobraré por esto e incluso le pediré ayuda a mi amiga para un mejor trabajo. Ella tiene más experiencia, ya sabes.

- De acuerdo, entonces yo mejor empiezo a buscarme un nuevo trabajo desde ahora mismo.

Ella lo miró divertida por ese comentario y apretó los labios fuertemente para evitar que se le escapara la risa, pero a pesar de su intento de ocultarlo no logró que para Tai pasar por desapercibido su humor. Él la miró alzando una ceja e inclinando un poco la cabeza, pero sin formular la pregunta en voz alta, aunque ella obviamente entendió el silencioso "¿Por qué te ries?"

- No, no es nada importante, es que simplemente se me ocurrió un lugar en donde podrías trabajar, en compañía de un amigo mio, se llama Matt - Se hizo la pensativa unos segundos - Aunque no, no, no, no, ese no es el lugar indicado para ti - Volvió a reir al imaginarselo.

- Oookey - se limitó a decir el moreno, no muy seguro de si quería preguntar o no qué tipo de lugar se había imaginado la pelirroja, así que la dejó correr - Por que no mejor me cuentas de tu día.

- A ver... mmm, nada muy emocionante, lo de siempre. Unos terroristas trataron de llevarnos como rehenes, pero nuestro profesor resultó ser un luchados experto en arte marciales que nos defendió a todos. Pero cuando creímos estar a salvo, uno de los terroristas caídos alzó la cabeza y mientras decía "muerre perra" (porque por lo visto era franceses) disparó robándole la vida a nuestro héroe. Una verdadera tragedia.

- Oh, cuánto lo siento - él le siguió el juego, llevándose una mano al pecho, tratando de fingir verdadero pesar.

Ambos se rieron unos segundos, despúes se calmaron y ella comenzó a contarle de verdad sobre su día, y él le habló del suyo. Hablaron tranquilamente mientras bebían café como si fueran amigos de toda la vida. No tenían problemas para pasar de un tema de conversación a otro. Ella bromeaba mucho, haciéndole recordar a como era él mismo cuando era un adolescente.

- Eres tan divertida - Elogió él. Ella se puso seria, tanto que le llamó la atención.

- Tengo que hacerlo ... Cuando te quedan tres meses de vida, quieres aprocharla al máximo - Se llevó un puño a la boca como si tratara de contener las lágrimas que amenazaban con escapar.

- Sora... ¿Estás... Estás hablando en serio?

- ¡Por supuesto que no! Caes con tanta facilidad. Llega a ser triste incluso - Lo miró con verdadera preocupación y él le dovolvió la mirada con el entrecejo fruncido en señal de reproche - Okey, okey, no te haré más bromas de ese estilo.

- Gracias. Lo apreciaría mucho.

La pelirroja le sonrió - Y cuentame Tai ¿No tienes familia aquí o algo por el estilo?

- Aquí en Tokio no, yo nací y crecí en Odaiba. Vivía con mis padres e incluso tengo una hermana menor, se llama Kari, hace un par de años se fue a estudiar a Francia, conoció un chico y se casó. Yo por mi lado me vine acá, estudié a más no poder, me gradué y luego conseguí el trabajo que ahora tengo.

- No te lo creo - Le decía la pelirroja - Yo también viví gran parte de mi tiempo en Odaiba, con mi madre, una mujer amante de las flores. Al creer y darme cuenta de lo que quería estudiar decidí venirme a vivir a Tokio, ya sabes, mejores universidades... Mi mejor amiga me acompañó y desde entonces este se ha convertido en nuestro hogar.

- Tenemos más cosas en común entonces - El moreno le dedicó una sonrisa.

Siguieron conversando hasta que ella vio la hora. Tenía que correr para arreglarse y juntarse con su amiga. Él la acompañó a tomar el taxi.

- Por cierto, ¿cómo te fue ayer? Ya sabes, en esa salida con tu jefe de la que me hablaste - inquirió ella cuando el tercer taxi al que le hizo señas no se detuvo - ¡Maldición! Condenados choferes que no paran, ¿me vieron cara de una persona paciente acaso? Okey, lo soy, pero no por eso deben aprovecharse y abusar.

Tai sonrió al escuchar como ella protestaba sola. Cuando lo miró, con esa sonrisa permanente en su rostro él contestó a su pregunta.

- El lugar a donde me llevó resultó ser un stripp club para empresarios. ¿Quién se lo iba a imaginar? Y no me fue tan mal. Aunque te debo ser sincero, me sentí bastante incómodo... No lo sé, fuera de lugar. Aun así, resultó siendo mejor de lo que me esperaba. Mi jefe me ha insistido en que lo acompañe de nuevo, me llevará esta nohe otra vez.

- ¿Ah si? - La chica alzó las cejas y una sonrisa pícara se dibujó en su rostro - Que bien ... ¿conociste a alguna bailarina que te gustara? - Preguntó haciendose la desentendida e intentado ocultar su alegría al saber que lo vería de nuevo en ese día.

El moreno se sonrojó inmediatamente al escuchar la pregunta de Sora, quien carcajeó suavemente al darse cuenta. Le tocó el brazo para así conseguir que el volviera a mirarla.

- Pues te deseo mucha suerte con ella esta noche, Tai - Le guiñó un ojo - No pierdas ninguna oportunidad que se te aparesca.

Por fin consiguió que un taxi se detuviera y abrió la puerta para subirse, pero antes se acercó hasta Tai y le dió un suave beso en la mejilla - Nos vemos pronto - Alcanzó a decir mientras se montaba en el taxi y le dedicaba una sonrisa.

El moreno solo se limitó a asentir y quedarse congelado en su lugar, mirándola fijamente mientras se subía al vehículi y se alejaba de él por la calle. Tocó su mejilla, no podía creer que un simple besito de despedida lo hubiera dejado paralizado, con un cosquilleo en la piel, ahí, justo donde los labios de Sora se habían posado. Sacudió la cabeza para salir del trance en el que había quedado y se encaminó a su departamento, pero durante todo el camino no se sacó de la cabeza a la linda y tierna Sora.

* * *

><p>..<p>

**Notas de la Autora:**

En este capítulo descubrimos cual es el secreto que guarda uno de los personajes. Dicho personaje es Sora y su secreto evidentemente es que es Rubí, cosa que ya varios se imaginaban y que otros lograron descubrir desde el principio.

Al pobre Tai "Rubí" lo dejó completamente descolocado, toda la noche pensando en ella. Para más al día siguiente se encuentra con Sora, quien también lográ concentrar toda su atención en ella.

En este capítulo hubo un momento mimato algo flojo a mi parecer, pero las cosas deben ir así, poco a poco =)!. Ya se puede ver que en este caso Mimí no estará detrás de Matt, sino que la cosa será un poco al revés.

¿Qué más, que más? Ay no sé, me vence el sueño, así que hasta aquí mis notas.

**Agradecimientos: **Amé la receptividad que tuvo el capítulo anterior de este fic, gracias por ello a:

**Shinxey, Rolling girl, zulema, Shio, Tai Kamiya, Shaoran li, Stefi, Francisca y Roww.**

..

**Stefi, Francisca y Tai: **A los primeros dos no les pude responder por no tener cuenta, al último por que tiene bloqueada la opción, así que les respondo por aquí. Muchas gracias por sus lindos y emotivos comentarios. Stefi: ¿Resultó ser "el secretito" lo qué te imaginabas?...Tai: mañana se viene la actualización de flor de cerezos... Francisca: "Poco a poco" la tengo paralizada por los momentos, por falta de imaginación ._. pero espero solucionarlo pronto.

..

**Próxima publicación: **Este fic no será tan largo, unos 13 capítulos estimo yo. ¿Prefieren que actualice cada 5 días o todos los viernes? Dependiendo de la respuesta de la mayoría será la publicación del próximo capítulo.

**Me disculpo por...**los errores ortográficos que pueda tener. Se me venció la licencia de office, tuve que escribir en word pack, con lo ladilla que es eso y pa' colmo no releí por que ando muriendo de sueño.


	3. Baile Privado

Mis disculpas para ustedes por no publicar la semana pasada. Me hicieron una operación, nada del otro mundo, algo estético =)! Pero puff no me dejó tiempo para escribir, andaba toda boba y demás.

Y sí, se qué hoy es sábado y no viernes, pero no publicar ayer no fue mi culpa t.t El internet me boicoteó.

Sin más demoras, disfruten del capítulo.

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 3.<strong>

**Baile Privado.**

* * *

><p>..<p>

Luego de despedirse de la pelirroja el moreno llegó hasta su departamento, tomó una rica ducha con agua caliente, al salir amarró una toalla de baño en su cintura y se encaminó hasta la cocina, donde se preparó algo rápido para cenar.

No quería aceptarlo, pero estaba nervioso y ansioso, anhelante por volver a ver a la bailarina... Rubí, su nombre se repetía una y otra vez en las profundidades de su mente al igual que la imagen de su cuerpo contoneándose en una sensual danza se revivía frente a sus ojos como si lo estuviera viviendo en carne propia otra vez.

Se sentía como un adolescente que está a punto de tener su primera cita con la chica más linda de su colegio. Incluso le estaban sudando las manos ¿Qué demonios le pasaba?

Lo único que sabía en ese momento era una cosa: Deseaba más que nada ver a su diva de la noche bailando y pronto podría hacerlo.

Terminó de dar un último bocado a su cena y se dirigió hasta su cuarto, con el propósito de vestirse, para poder salir de ahí de una vez.

Se colocó una remera de color marrón oscuro, encima de esta un saco de tono beige; enfundó sus piernas fuertes y tonificadas dentro de unos jeans grises y se calzó unos zapatos cómodos. Se miró al espejo un par de veces de antes de salir, se sentía un poco metrosexual por aquello, pero quería que su bailarina considerara que se veía guapo.

Tomó sus documentos, dinero y salió para tomar un taxi. Tenía un auto, nada del otro mundo, era un ford fiesta sencillo, color gris, que sus padres le habían regalado al obtener su título, pero prefería ir en taxi por si se pasaba con las copas. Era un hombre responsable ante todo.

De un momento a otro un taxista se detuvo frente a él, se montó en el vehículo y le indicó la dirección al señor mayor, quien le dedicó una sonrisa pícara al escuchar el nombre "_Cabaret". _Tai se sonrojó un poco por aquello, de seguro aquel hombre lo estaba viendo ahora como si él fuera un chico baboso pero poco le importaba, pronto llegaría hasta el lugar y eso lo hacía sentir más nervioso de lo que podía describir.

:: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: ::

Al llegar al nigth club, se paró a esperar a Kido donde mismo lo había hecho la noche anterior. Su jefe no tardó en hacer acto de presencia. Lucía en su cara la misma sonrisa ansiosa y hasta desesperada que había visto en los otros hombres. Él soltó un suspiro resignado, el peliazul era un hombre casado y con hijos, pero era sabido por todos en la oficina que tenía más aventuras que árboles la selva del Amazona. Lo peor de todo era que la esposa de Kido, Ayame, era una mujer hermosa, agradable y dulce que no merecía lo que su marido le hacía.

¿Pero que podía hacer él? ¿Ir con el chisme para que lo despidieran? Eso no era una opción. Tarde o temprano la mujer debía darse cuenta, si es que ya no lo había hecho.

Esa noche cada uno pagó su entrada y Tai no tuvo problemas porque no era tan cara. Además valía la pena cada centavo gastado si vería a su diosa. Aun así se dijo para sí mismo que si Kido pensaba traerlo más seguido, tendría que darle un bono o algo por el estilo. No se iba a gastar todo su dinero en strippers... Bueno quizá podía reconsiderarlo.

Entraron y su jefe fue directo al frente del escenario para ver a la bailarina de turno. Él se quedó más atrás para ir por los tragos. Al acercarse a la barra vio a los mismos del día anterior, la castaña de cabello largo y ondulado y al rubio de apariencia seria. Cuando la chica lo vio frunció el entrecejo y se acercó para hablar con él.

—Volviste, ¡Qué sorpresa!. Con lo tenso que te veías ayer creí que no regresarías nunca más —bromeó mientras apoyaba un codo en la barra y sus ojos color miel quedaban a la altura de los de él— ¿Qué vas a pedir esta noche, muchachote?

—Dos whiskeys en las rocas

—¿Bajaste la dosis? Buen paso para dejar el alcohol—bromeó ella otra vez y él sonrió.

—No, es que hoy sólo vine con mi jefe… —no pudo evitar hacer una mueca al decir aquello.

—Por lo que veo te trajeron más que venir por tu voluntad., ¿eh? Bueno, igual no la vas a pasar mal —le entregó los dos vasos con el ambarino líquido entre hielos translúcidos y le sonrió para infundirle ánimo.

Él asintió y le respondió la sonrisa para darse vuelta y caminar hasta donde Kido observaba embelesado a una bailarina altísima, de piel morena, con peluca blanca, que se enrollaba cual serpiente al tubo.

Se sentó en un sofá de cuero y le entregó uno de los vasos a su jefe y miró el baile de la mujer, pero no le llamó mayormente la atención, aunque casi se le salieron los ojos cuando ella se sacó el sujetador para lanzarlo al regazo de su jefe. Con un sonrojo en su cara, Tai miró a otro lado, como si pudiera ofender a la morena si miraba sus generosos pechos.

Después que la mujer terminara su rutina y Kido la llenara de varios billetes de diez dólares apareció a quién había estado esperando. La curvilínea, perfecta y pequeña mujer en altos tacones con la peluca negra, el antifaz de plumas y un traje rojo carmesí de encajes abrazando su piel. Junto con presentarse en el escenario le dirigió una mirada lenta y sensual que le calentó la sangre en segundos, pero no tanto como lo hizo esa sonrisa juguetona de sus rosados y tentadores labios.

La música empezó, una melodía profunda y lenta con la que ella comenzó a mecerse lentamente, pasarse las manos por el cuerpo y girar en torno al tubo. Poco a poco sus movimientos se hicieron más sensuales y provocativos, más atrevidos y Tai empezó a sudar. Su garganta se había secado y la lengua pesaba por lo menos 20Kg dentro de su paladar. No podía quitarle los ojos de encima, estaba como embrujado viéndola, mientras su corazón latía a un ritmo frenético.

En un momento, ella se arrastró por el brillante piso del escenario, gateando hacia él y lo llamó con un dedo. Él se acercó sin necesidad del darle la orden a su cuerpo, sus músculos se movían por sí mismos, estaba como flotando. Se detuvo cuando estuvo a la orilla del escenario, de pie, mirándola desde arriba. Ella lo tomó por el cuello de la remera y tiró de él hacia abajo, hasta tenerlo muy cerca de su rostro, casi parecía que le iba a besar.

—No sabes cuanto me alegra que volvieras, Tai —susurró con ese acento francés bien marcado. Él se sintió eufórico de que ella recordara su nombre— ¿Vas a cobrarme hoy el baile privado que te regalé ayer? —preguntó susurrándole al oído mientras le acariciaba el cuello con una de sus manos.

Él solo pudo tragar con dificultad. Quería gritarle que sí, que quería cobrarlo, que había estado pensando en ello todo el día, pero no quería parecer ansioso y un perdedor frente a ella.

—Creo que podría hacerlo —dijo, pero su voz no sonó tan segura como le hubiese gustado. más bien salió como un hilo tartamudo.

Ella carcajeó en su oído por eso, enviando oleadas de escalofríos a su cuerpo. Luego le soltó el cuello para sentarse en el escenario y quedar frente a frente. Abrió las piernas en un solo y fluido movimiento que no pasó desapercibido para él. Luego lo tomó por la remera y tiró de él hasta que pudo atraparlo entre sus muslos y entrecruzar sus tobillos en la espalda de él, dejándolo atrapado.

—Me parece más que perfecto —susurró ella, pasando las manos lentamente por su pecho, colándose por el cuello de la remera—. Estoy segura que te va a gustar - Gruñó seximente.

Tai sentía que le iba a dar un infarto de lo acelerado que estaba su corazón en ese momento. Y es que no era para menos.

Ella se rozó contra él y sonrió al ver la reacción tensa y hasta asustada de el moreno. Era algo obvio que nunca antes le habían hecho cosas como esas y no sabía de qué manera reaccionar. La chica no pudo evitar sonreír por eso.

Una mujer nunca antes había jugado con él y con su cuerpo de esa manera. Es decir, él había tenido muchísimas novias en el instituto, algunas en la universidad y no, no era virgen para nada, pero jamás habían logrado seducirlo o excitarlo de la manera en que Rubí lo estaba consiguiendo con sus peligrosos movimientos.

La bailarina le acarició los costados con las piernas antes de dejarlo libre para que retrocediera unos pasos. Se puso de pie en el escenario para hacer un último e impresionante salto con pirueta sobre el brillante tubo que se erguía entre el piso y el techo. Tai la observaba sin aliento, no podía ni parpadear. Un golpe en el hombro lo hizo salir del trance.

—¡Eres un hombre afortunado! —exclamó su jefe— Tendrás que darme tu secreto para conseguir algo así. En todo este tiempo que llevo viniendo aquí, Rubí nunca se había acercado tanto a un cliente.

Tai lo miró intrigado, con ganas de preguntarle qué más sabía sobre la bailarina, pero ella llegó hasta donde estaban ellos, situándose atrás de él y bajando lentamente una mano por la parte delantera de su jean, movimiento que sobresaltó a Tai e hizo que reaccionara cada terminación nerviosa en su cuerpo.

—¡Excelente! ¡Maravilloso! ¡Deslumbrante! —exclamaba su jefe mientras sacaba varios billetes de 20 y se los metía a ella entre la piel y los hilos de su pequeño traje. Tai tuvo el celoso impulso de alejar la mano de Kido de un golpe por tocar la piel de ella, y por demorarse más de lo debido— ¿Podrías mandarme a una amiga que me haga un baile a mí también? - Le pidió

—Claro, grandulón, ya mismo viene Gina —le hizo una seña a una pelirroja que bailaba en un tubo a la derecha. La chica asintió y se acercó decidida hasta el peliazul.

Rubí se giró y le sonrió a Tai que estaba más nervioso de lo que había estado en toda su vida.

—Tú no te me escapas, te vienes conmigo —le dijo, casi como un ronroneo.

Lo tomó de la mano y lo arrastró a un lugar apartado del escenario, mucho más privado, con sofás más grandes, donde lo empujó para que quedara sentado frente a ella.

* * *

><p>..<p>

— ¡Oh my God! ¡Oh mon Dieu! ¡Oh mi Dios! — Exclamó la castaña en todos los idiomas que conocía mientras halaba al rubio por la camisa - MATT, MATT, MATT.

— Mimí ando ocupado ¿Por qué tantos gritos?

— MIRA, MIRA — Gritaba señalando un lugar del club.

— ¿Qué? No veo nada.

— No seas ciego Matt, aquella mesa, la 14.

— ¿Qué pasa con ello? — Preguntó el rubio sin entender todavía el por qué del alboroto por parte de su amiga.

— ¿Cómo que qué pasa con ello? ¿Es que no ves quien está ahí? Es Michael Washington (*)

— ¿Lo conoces? — Preguntó mirando de mala manera al otro rubio. Nunca antes lo había visto en la vida pero no le gustaba que Mimí hablara de él tan emocionada.

— Todavía no, pero estoy a punto — Dijo haciendo ademán de acercarse hasta la mesa, pero su compañero la detuvo tomándola por el brazo.

— ¿Cuál es tu interés en ese tipo? ¿Es un amor platónico o algo así?

— Ya deja tus celos Matt, si, es un amor platónico. Él es Michael Washington, un actor de hollywood. ¿Acaso nunca viste Titanic?

— Primero que todo no estoy celoso — Dijo no creyéndoselo ni él mismo — Y segundo claro que si he visto Titanic y hasta donde yo sé, el actor principal es Leonardo Di Caprio no ese — Lo señaló despectivamente.

— Baja el dedo, que te puede ver — Le golpeó infantilmente la mano — Claro que el actor principal es Leonardo Di Caprio, eso todo el mundo lo sabe... Pero Michael sale también en la película.

— ¿Sí? ¿Donde que yo no lo he visto?

La castaña infló sus cachetes en otro gesto infantil de disgusto — Cuando Jack está a punto de montarse en el Titanic, que hay gente despidiéndose de sus familiares, Michael sale entre la multitud y la cámara lo enfoca 1.5 segundos.

— ¿Eso es todo? — Alzó una de sus cejas — ¿Cuánto le pagaron por eso? ¿30 centavos? — Comenzó a reírse.

— Contigo no se puede hablar Ishida — La castaña le dio la espalda y se dirigió hasta la mesa.

El rubio se quedó observando como Mimí se acercaba a tomarle el pedido al actorsucho de quinta mientras le sonreía embelesada.

— ¿Celoso yo? Bah, tonterías — Bufó y continuó con su trabajo.

* * *

><p>..<p>

Al ritmo de la cadente música que sonaba, Rubí empezó a contonearse frente a los ojos de Tai, deslizando las manos por su propio cuerpo, se agachó hasta casi tocar el piso y volvió a erguirse en un movimiento sensual, lleno de destreza física. Puso un pie a su lado y se inclinó hacia él, todo el tiempo moviendo su cuerpo con suavidad y sensualidad.

El corazón de Tai latía más y más acelerado, las manos le picaban y le pedían a gritos tocarla, pero no sabía si eso estaría bien. Rubí, con esa lentitud extremadamente sexi que empezaba a caracterizarla, se recostó en su regazo y comenzó a deslizar sus pequeñas manos por todo el cuerpo de él, delineando sus músculos, metiendolas bajo su remera para así tocar su piel, frotándose contra él.

El moreno estaba cada vez más incómodo en el sofá, se removía constantemente tratando de acomodar su adolorida entrepierna a causa del flujo sanguíneo acumulado en ya saben donde, pero era difícil con ella encima. Lo que más le daba vergüenza era que ella pudiera sentir el poder de su excitación, por que en la pose en la que estaba era obvio que lo hacía.

—¿Vas a soñar conmigo esta noche? ¿Qué me llevas a tu cama donde me tomas hasta volvernos locos de placer? —preguntó ella en su oído, susurrando suavemente, mordiéndole el lóbulo de la oreja.

Él no dudaba para nada que iba a tener esos sueños húmedos con ella, que no podría quitársela de la cabeza durante el día siguiente.

—S-sí —balbuceó él, incapaz de hablar con claridad.

—Bien… me gusta… eso —la entonación de esa última palabra, casi como un gemido volvió loco a Tai quien no pudo resistirse más e involuntariamente le puso las manos en la cintura, tirando de ella hacía su cuerpo para sentirla más cerca.

Al principio la bailarina se sobresaltó y hasta se alejó de su oído y lo miró a los ojos. Él jadeaba y estaba a punto de retirar las manos cuando ella le sonrió y volvió a inclinar su cabeza cerca de él. Nariz con nariz, frente con frente. Él le acariciaba la cintura, la espalda, jamás otros lugares que pudiera ofenderla, aunque que muriera de ganas o quería hacer eso, algo le decía que no lo apreciaría.

—Quiero que sueñes conmigo… porque así volverás pronto y volveré a verte—se acercó tentadoramente a su boca y a sólo milímetros de besarlo se alejó, dejándolo a él con una necesidad palpitante por probar esos labios que gritaban ser el más maravilloso elíxir—. Y como este es un baile gratis… hasta aquí llega —dijo ella, poniéndose de pie y ajelándose de él.

Tai gimió al darse cuenta que ya no la tenía encima de él, que no estaba tocando su suave y ardiente piel, que no podía sentir su respiración junto a sus oidos. La miró con una clara desesperación en los ojos, pero ella sonrió con malicia y se dio media vuelta para salir. Antes de desaparecer por completo, lo miró por sobre el hombro.

—Hasta pronto, Tai - Habló ronroneando.

Rubí salió como si fuera la reina del lugar, pero en cuanto estuvo fuera del alcance visual de Tai, apresuró el paso y casi que corrió hasta su camerino. El corazón le latía enormemente acelerado y le costaba mucho mantener un ritmo normal de respiración.

Le había costado su vida mantenerse impasible mientras estaba en esa habitación con él. No debió llevarlo ahí, no debió subirse a su regazo, no debió tentarlo de esa manera porque ella había resultado afectada, sobre todo cuando él la había tocado, cuando la había acariciado con esa suavidad vacilante, jamás sobrepasándose en su exploración.

Ella había sentido que algo se estremecía en su interior cuando él la había acercado de esa manera a su cuerpo, con tanta necesidad. Por un momento llegó a pensar que podía perder el control frente a él, y es que no iba a negarse que quizá ella se hubiera sentido más excitada que el mismo Tai en aquella situación, pero gracias al cielo pudo mantener la cordura y aparentar que en todo momento tenía el control de la situación.

Tragó con dificultad recordando las manos de Tai sobre su cuerpo, mientras se quitaba la peluca, el antifaz y se miraba al espejo. Ella no podía sentir esas cosas, ella tenía una relación seria y no importaba cuan encantador y dulce fuera Tai, ella tenía un novio al que quería mucho con quien llevaba mucho tiempo.

Además, el moreno jamás podría tomarla en serio al saber que por las noches era una stripper. Y siendo ella misma, siendo Sora, dudaba que despertara las mismas emociones en Tai… no, no tenía ni sentido analizar la situación. No era nada importante.

* * *

><p><strong>Notas de la Autora:<strong>

El capítulo de hoy estuvo un poco corto pero intenso a mi parecer.

La situación casi, casi, se le sale de las manos a Rubí, y es que por poco pierde el control al encontrarse frente a los brazos de Tai *¬*

Además nos estamos enterando de algo, de lo cual ya había hecho mención el capítulo pasado y es que Sora/Rubí tiene novio =O! ¿Qué pasará con esto más adelante?

Lamento de todo corazón el "momento Matt/Mimí" sé que me quedó patético de corto y de todo t.t Pero es que de verdad no se me dan muchas ideas de cosas que puedan ocurrir entre esos dos mientras estén en el trabajo. Pero les aseguro que más adelante las cosas avanzarán entre ellos. De principio a Matt le está picando el gusanito de los celos.

**Agradecimientos: **Muchísimas gracias por sus comentarios *.*

**Row (x2), Gravi (x2), Johita0310, princesa de Rosa, Faty Takenouchi, Shio (x2), Stefi (x2), Shinxey (x2), Shaoran (x2), Bruzzxa-k (x2), Len *.* y a hyoca.**

** Resultados de las Votaciones: **

* A favor de publicar cada 5 días: 4

* A favor de publicar los viernes: 4

Hubo una abstención del 20% LOL xD

Ya, hablando en serio, como hubo empate recurrí al método más transparente e infalible: Tirar una moneda al aire ._.

Y en definitiva: Próxima publicación, **VIERNES 15 de Julio** (Ya tengo el capítulo casi listo).

**Nos estamos leyendo, un beso.**

**Lau,.  
><strong>


	4. ¿Por qué me ignoras?

Un poquitín atrasado pero seguro.

Disfruten el capítulo =)!

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 4<strong>

**¿Por qué me ignoras?**

* * *

><p><strong>..<br>**

— Muy bien… eso estuvo… genial — Dijo un chico con la respiración todavía acelarada por la actividad física que acababa de realizar.

— ¿Qué? ¿Ya terminaste? — La chica preguntó con voz estrangulada mezclada con tintes de incredulidad y frustración.

— Obviamente — soltó en un jadeo — ¿Acaso tú no? - Preguntó mientras se acomadaba al lado de su novia.

Ella lo miró sin poder creerlo.

— Claro… fue... increíble. — Mintió.

Sora se recostó lejos de él, fastidiada y frustrada por no haber quedado satisfecha en lo más mínimo. Tan siquiera se había acercado al orgasmo y su novio ya había terminado en tiempo record.

_— Genial, simplemente genial.— _Pensó en manera sarcastica.

Soltó un bufido del que su novio ni se percató. Le había dicho que había llegado al clímax para no hacerlo sentir mal, pero en dos minutos, ¿qué mujer era capaz de hacerlo en tan poco tiempo? Además, ni siquiera la había excitado con juegos previos, palabras sexys, nada de nada.

Decir que estaba desilusionada era poco.

Se levantó y se puso la franelilla y el short que ella misma se había quitado. Por que el moreno no se había molestado ni siquiera en desnudarla, todo lo había tenido que hacer ella.

—¿A dónde vas? —preguntó él al ver que la chica se dirigía hacia la puerta

—A preparar algo de comer.

—Buena idea, estoy hambriento —Se recostó más cómodo en la cama, con los brazos tras su cabeza y cruzando las piernas mientras cogía el control remoto y prendía el televisor para ver el canal deportivo.

La pelirroja rodó los ojos mientras salía de la habitación y se hacía un moño desordenado en su corto cabello.

Ella quería a su novio, llevaban años juntos... Desde que sus padres los habían presentado. Al principio todo era excelente y color de rosa; la chica había pensado que iba a enamorarse de él rapidamente pero las cosas no mejorarom, al contrario, habían ido en descenso... Aun así, ella quería al chico, pero no, no estaba perdidamente enamorada de él.

Llegó a la cocina donde estaba su amiga Mimí comiendo un poco de ensalada de frutas mientras tecleaba en su portátil negra el nombre de alguna receta exótica, supuso la pelirroja. Mimí hizo varios cursos culinarios y para ese entonces estaba costeándose la carrera de gastronomía.

Si no estaba estudiando, estaba leyendo un libro o estaba escribiendo alguna receta que de seguro en cualquier momento se encargaría de preparar para ambas.

La castaña la miró y soltó una sonrisa.

— ¡Sí! Gané — estiró la mano a un lado con la palma abierta —. Ahora, querido Toya, mi amigo fantasma imaginario, paga con tus billetes fantasmales imaginarios porque has perdido.

Sora la miró extrañada mientras una sonrisa asomaba en sus labios por el espectáculo de su amiga.

—¿Qué apostaste esta vez con Toya?

No era que Mimí tuviera un verdadero amigo imaginario ni nada de eso, sólo lo decía para bromear y molestar a pelirroja por las veces que la dejaba sola para irse con su novio a algún lugar.

— Yo dije que saldrías de ese dormitorio a los cinco minutos. Toya, como espécimen masculino, tenía más fe en Daisuke y dijo que diez, pero perdió y yo gané. Oh, sí, oh sí — empezó a mover sus brazos en círculos frente a su torso en una bailecito estúpido de victoria.

Sora no sabía si sentirse ofendida o divertida por lo que había pasado. ¿De verdad había estado cinco minutos en esa habitación? ¿Había tenido sexo durante cinco minutos con Davis? ¿Cuán triste y deprimente era eso?

Al final soltó un suspiro cansado mientras se sentaba al lado de su amiga con un tenedor y le quitaba un poco de la ensalada que se había preparado.

— No es que me moleste ganar cincuenta dólares fantasmales imaginarios, pero no sé si deberías estar con Daisuke. Las cosas entre ustedes ya no son como antes — que alguien le dijera algo que no supiera ya —. ¿Por qué sigues con él? — inquirió su amiga, haciendo a un lado el portátil para hablar seriamente con Sora.

— No sé, supongo que es porque estoy muy...Ehm... muy acostumbrada a estar con él — la pelirroja se encogió de hombros y pinchó de nuevo la taza, hasta tener el tenedor lleno de frutas picadas.

— ¿Y qué pasa con el chico del club? Ese moreno increíblemente guapo y tan adorable que se sonroja por todo.

La pelirroja no pudo evitar que una sonrisa se formara en sus labios. Era una reacción natural en ella cuando se acordaba y pensaba en Tai, en su timidez, en su sencillez y ese aire dulce y encantador que siempre lo rodeaba. Sora había conocido a muchos hombres seguros hasta el punto de ser arrogantes, que daban por sentado que ella moriría a sus pies, pero Tai no era así, él era dulce y encantador, respetuoso y la escuchaba, incluso cuando decía estupideces. Oh, y el mundo entero sabía que ella era muy parlanchina... se le había pegado de Mimí... por lo que encontrar a alguien que no se aburriera de ella era un gran mérito. Davis se desconectaba de sus conversaciones tan rápido como llegaba al orgasmo, es decir, extremadamente rápido.

— Es un buen amigo — respondió a la pregunta de su amiga. Obviamente le había contado acerca del moreno.

— No te entiendo. Conoces a un chico dulce, encantador y extremadamente sexy, pero es tu amigo. Estás de novia con un tipo del que no estás enamorada y con el que ni siquiera tienes buen sexo. De verdad no entiendo cómo sigues con Daisuke.

Y Sora se estaba preguntando lo mismo muy seguido, pero no era fácil dar por terminada una relación de tres años con un hombre con el que toda su familia, y amigos, a excepción de Mimí y Matt, creían que se iba a casar.

— Cuando lo entienda te lo digo. Pero con Tai nada que ver, ¿de acuerdo? Sólo es un chico agradable que conocí.

— Un chico que está más bueno que el chocolate —acotó Mimí mientras comía un poco más de su ensalada.

Sora no pudo estar más de acuerdo. Tai sin duda era guapo… Increíblemente guapo. Con ese cuerpo fornido, alto, hombros anchos, caderas estrechas, sus cabellos castaños alborotados, sus hermosos ojos chocolate tan cálidos, esa sonrisa pícara en sus labios finos, su frente amplia, sus manos de hombre, grandes y fuertes. Definitivamente le quitaba el aliento a cualquier mujer y ella no era inmune a sus encantos, pero tenía un novio y jamás le sería infiel porque era de la firme política: No le hagas a otros lo que no quieres que te hagan a ti... La vida tenía que ser un juego justo y ella no le haría semejante daño a nadie.

Además, aunque considerara llevar la amistad con Tai a algo más (cosa que no estaba haciendo), nunca podría estar cómoda con él. Jamás podría decirle a lo que se dedicaba por las noches para pagar sus estudios y no ser sincera con él en su imaginaria, relación estaba mal. Así que sólo podrían ser amigos y punto.

Ya tenía suficiente cargo de conciencia por mentirle a su familia, a su novio y a todos los que conocía. Mimí y Matt eran las únicas personas que sabían de su doble identidad y era porque trabajaban con ella. Matt había sido quien las había llevado ahí diciéndoles que pagaban bien y no tenían por qué venderse. Mantenían su integridad pese a todo.

De pronto su teléfono sonó. Lo había dejado en la cocina cuando Davis había llegado a verla. Se levantó para revisar quién era. Tenía un mensaje en su bandeja de entrada y una sonrisa se le escapó al ver el remitente.

_¿Un café a la misma hora de ayer y en el mismo lugar? Tengo que hablar contigo. T._

— Uhhhh, parece que el señor-sólo-un-amigo ha dado señales de vida —molestó la castaña mientras se balanceaba en el asiento como una niña emocionada.

— No molestes — pidió Sora guardando el teléfono en el bolsillo del short de mezclilla y sentándose otra vez al lado de su amiga —. Quiere hablar conmigo.

— De seguro quiere hablarte acerca de la exótica bailarina que se lo llevó a un apartado para un sensual baile privado — Alzó ambas cejas repetidamente — Nunca antes lo habías hecho, ¿qué te habrá hecho actua así?

Sora se hacía la misma pregunta, sólo que en primera persona. Nunca antes había actuado así con un cliente del club, nunca les había hablado, ni se les había acercado de esa manera.

Suponía que era porque Tai no era un cliente común y corriente y porque ella lo conocía de antes. Además era joven y estaba tan incómodo en ese lugar… Había sentido compasión y lo había entendido. Él no era como todos esos otros hombres calientes que sólo querían manosear a una mujer. El moreno había sido respetuoso incluso en la situación comprometedora a la que ella lo había impulsado.

—Sea lo que sea, lo sabré a las seis —musitó ella con la mente puesta en el castaño de cálida mirada chocolate.

* * *

><p>..<p>

**Esa misma tarde.**

Tai llegó a la cafetería y se dio cuenta de que Sora no lo estaba esperando. Se alegró por ello, pues no le gustaba que ella lo tuviera que esperar. No se le hacía eso a una mujer. Así que tomó asiento en la mesa donde lo habían hecho las veces anteriores y esperó a que la pelirroja llegara.

Cinco minutos después ella cruzó la puerta del local, haciendo sonar la campanilla de esta. Miró directo a la mesa donde estaba él, le sonrió ampliamente y se acercó con paso alegre. Le dio un beso en la mejilla y se sentó frente a él sin perder la sonrisa.

—¿Y? ¿De qué quieres hablarme? —preguntó ella después de la charla inicial en la que se contaban como habían estado sus días.

El moreno se puso un poco nervioso. Quería hablar con alguien sobre Rubí, no estaba seguro si Sora sería la persona idónea para charlar del tema, pero era una chica comprensiva, tolerante, abierta de mente y también la única amiga que tenía en Tokio, se dio cuenta.

En su afán por surgir en su trabajo había perdido contacto con toda la multitud de amistadas de la universidad y ni se hablara de las del lico; hasta que conoció a la encantadora pelirroja, nunca se había dado cuenta lo solo que había estado en esa ciudad. Por eso, y por su encantadora personalidad era que disfrutaba tanto de pasar tiempo a su lado.

— Este… bueno, tú... ya sabes que volví al club anoche — empezó, justo después de que la camarera le llevara sus cafés y unas galletas. Sora asintió para indicarle que escuchaba y seguía su conversación —. Bien, la chica se llama Rubí y este… anoche me hizo un baile privado y… — le costaba hablar, estaba muy nervioso y no sabía muy bien lo que quería contarle a su amiga — No sé, actúa de manera diferente conmigo por alguna razón y yo... yo no puedo dejar de pensar en ella, me tiene completamente hechizado.

Sora dio un sorbo a su café antes de decir algo. Hizo lo posible para ocultar la sonrisa que quería escaparse de sus labios, y es que no podía negr que le gustaba el hecho de Tai estuviera pensando en ella, aunque él no lo supiera. Todo el tiempo que el chico le habló ella lo miró directamente a los ojos mientras sopesaba sus palabras.

— ¿Tienes novia? — él negó con la cabeza — Entonces no hay mayor problema en que pienses en ella. No estás engañando a nadie con el pensamiento — le sonrió para infundirle un poco de calma —. No sé qué más quieres que te diga.

— ¿Crees que deba volver al club o alejarme para sacármela de la cabeza? — preguntó, directo. Era su mayor incertidumbre.

Sora se le quedó mirando por varios minutos, decidiendo qué responder. ¿Qué diría ella si no estuviera involucrada en el caso?

— Creo que deberías volver al club. No vas a buscar una novia a lugares como esos, solo vas a pasarla bien, ¿verdad? — ella sonrió, pero no fue como las otras veces, no le llegaba la alegría a sus ojos y es que en parte no quería escuchar la respuesta.

—Sí, supongo que sí — respondió él no muy convencido. Algo le pasaba a Sora y él no sabía qué, pero le resto importancia, quizá eran ideas suyas.

Cambiaron el tema y se quedaron horas hablando de diferentes trivialidades y conociéndose más el uno al otro. Al moreno le fascinaba estar con la chica, con ella todo era tan fluido, tan natural.

Al chico le hubiera encantado seguir compartiendo la noche con ella, pero la chica recibió una llamada y tuvo que irse. Tai la acompañó a tomar el taxi, sólo al cuarto que le hizo señas se detuvo. Definitivamente aquella muchacha no tenía mucha suerte con eso, pero a él le encantaba verla quejarse de su mala suerte.

Antes de despedirse, la pelirroja se acercó hasta él, le puso una mano en el hombro derecho, se paró de puntillas y le besó dulcemente la mejilla.

El chico de nuevo se la quedó mirando mientras se mientras se subía al vehículo y la perdía de vista. Una vez más se había quedado con ese cosquilleo en la piel que no sabía identificar.

* * *

><p>..<p>

**Sábado por la noche.**

Ese sábado su jefe le había dicho que no irían al club, o por lo menos que él no lo haría porque tenía una cena familiar, pero Tai tenía ganas de ver a su diva bailarina así que iba a ir a Cabaret con o sin Kido.

No se había podido quitar a Rubí de la cabeza en casi todo el día, de hecho no había podido en toda la semana,los únicos minutos que pensó en otra cosa, fue cuando se acordó de Sora. Había en esa pelirroja, algo tan cautivador, cálido y agradable que era difícil no pensar en ella, y no querer compartir horas a su lado.

No lo podía creer pero sacándo cuentas ultimamente pasaba todo el día pensando en mujeres, ambas distintas pero cautivadoras.

Una sonrisa se extendió en sus labios. Se soltó la corbata y se dirigió lenta y tranquilamente a su departamento. Tenía que hacer unas cosas antes de irse al club. Además, aún le quedaban horas para ir a ver a la sensual Rubí. No sabía si iba a conseguir algo con ella, pero sabía que quería verla y eso haría.

* * *

><p>..<p>

El rubio miraba desde la barra la patética escena que protagonizaban Mimí y el actorsucho de quinta categoría. Desde que se "conocieron" el tipo había estado frecuentando el lugar y la castaña prácticamente corria a atenderlo cada vez que lo veía y ahora estaba ahí con él, sonriendole sonrojada ante toda las estupideces que le decía.

Como si no fuera poco tener que calarse a la castaña mencionándolo todo el día, ahora tenía que verlos en vivo y en directo una vez más.

— Por que Michael esto, porque Michael aquello, Michael, Michael, Michael — Intentó imitar el tono voz de Mimí en forma de burla.

Continuó posando sus ojos azules en aquellos dos, hasta que por fin el fulano tipucho se paró de la mesa y se despidió de la chica.

La castaña se acercó hasta él riendose.

— Michael es tan cómico. ¿A qué no adivinas lo que me dijo? Te morirás de la risa... Veras era una vez un...

— No tengo tiempo ahorita Mimí — La cortó en seco. No le gustaba ser odioso con ella pero es que no podía soportar otra conversación acerca del rubio desteñido de Michael.

— ¿Y a tí que te pasa? — Se quejó ante la actitud de su amigo.

— Nada ¿Qué me va a pasar? — Respondió cortante — Nos pagan por servir tragos y atender la barra, no por hablar de actores mediocres.

— Oye no le digas así, Michael no es ningún actor mediocre, él...

—Si como sea — La volvió a cortar — Saca la basura porfavor, yo iré a atender la mesa 10 — Y dicho esto dejó a la castaña hablando sola.

Mimí se quedó paralizada ante la actitud del chico ¿Qué demonios le pasaba? ¿Por qué la había tratado así? Quizá estaba estresado, no había dormido bien, había reprobado un examen... Sea lo que fuera se lo aceptaría solo esa vez, no permitiría en otra ocasión que pagara sus rabietas con ella.

Tomó las dos bolsas de basura que llenaban las papeleras de la barra y salió hasta la parte de atras del club a botarlas.

— Estúpido Matt, lo que debe es estar envidioso de Michael — Se quejaba sola - Claro, como él no ha sálido en películas ni nada por el estilo tiene que... — Su monólogo fue interrumpido por un sonido.

La castaña dirigió sus ojos color miel hasta el lugar de donde provenía el ruido. De las sombras salieron dos chicos de unos 25 o 26 años. Quienes se acercaron hasta ella poco a poco.

— Tú debes de ser una de las lindas bailarinas que trabaja aquí — Comentó uno de los chicos, su cabello era azul.

— Hola, no, yo trabajo en la barra — Respondió Mimí tratando se sonar cortés, a pesar de que la situación se viera intimidante ella no era de las personas que juzgaban por la apariencia.

— Que lastima, a nosotros nos hubiera encantado verte bailar ¿Verdad Hiro? — Habló esta vez el otro chico, de cabello blanco.

— Sí, nos hubiera encantado — Se acercaban más hasta Mimí.

— Yo no bailo... pero — Comenzó a hablar nerviosa — Pueden ir a la parte de adelante del club y — Caminaba disimuladamente hasta la puerta — le podría decir a una de las chicas que los atienda — Casi llegaba hasta la entrada.

— ¿Pero por qué te vas preciosa? — Preguntó el peliazul al verla acercarse cada vez más a la puerta.

— ¿Acaso nos tienes miedo? — Cuestionó el otro. Ambos volvieron a acercarse.

— No... No, es que yo... yo tengo que atender la barra — Intentaba verse calmada.

El chico de cabello blanco se puso en frente de la puerta para impedir que la castaña pudiera abrirla — Insistimos en que te quedes.

La chica intentó alejarse de ellos pero el peliazul se lo impedió sosteniéndola por el brazo.

— No te asuste, no te haremos nada malo, la vas a pasar muy bien creeme — Le dijo en un tono de voz sádico.

— Su... Suéltame —Intentó librarse del agarre, pero no pudo. Ahora sí estaba asustada y mucho.

* * *

><p>..<p>

Luego de servirle los tragos a la mesa 10 el rubio buscó con la mirada a la castaña. Se sentía terrible por como la había tratado, se comportó como un verdadero idiota con ella y sin motivo alguno.

Quería pedirle disculpas por su manera de actuar pero no la veía en el lugar. ¿Estaría todavía botando la basura? Si era así se había tardado demasiado.

De pronto lo recordó y el corazón se le apretó en el pecho: Jeffrey, el empleado de seguridad de la parte trasera del club no había ido a trabajar ese día.

Salió corriendo hasta la puerta trasera con miedo a que algo le pudiera pasar a la castaña. Al ser ese un club de strippers habían muchos sádicos rodeando el lugar, esperando cualquier oportunidad de estar a solas con una de las muchachas.

Cuando salió sus ojos se enfurecieron al ver semejante escena frente a él

— Su... Sueltame —Intentó librarse del agarre, pero no pudo. Ahora sí estaba asustada y mucho.

— Quítatele de encima malnacido — Se abalanzó sobre el peliazul, propinándole un fuerte puñetazo en la cara, haciendo que el chico cayera en el piso.

— ¿Qué te pasa idiota? Aléjate de aquí — Salió detrás de él el chico de cabellos blancos, tirándole un golpe.

— Matt — Sollozó Mimí al ver que había herido a su amigo.

— Calma muñequita, ya nos vamos a deshacer de este y volveremos a estar solitos — Habló el peliazul reincorporándose del suelo mientras se limpiaba la sangre que brotaba de su labio.

— ¿Por qué no te vas de aquí rubiecito? ¿Qué no ves que somos dos contra uno? Vete ahora y no te haremos daño — Amenazó el peliblanco.

— Váyanse de aquí ahora — Habló Matt con voz fría.

— No nos dejas otra opción, vamos a enseñarle a respetar Hiro.

El rubio sonrió ante ese comentario, habían tomado la decisión equivocada. Sí, podía ser que ellos fueran dos y el uno, pero él sabía pelear y era 3 veces más musculoso y ágil que ellos dos.

El de cabellos blancos intentó darle un puñetazo, pero él lo detuvo con la mano y se lo devolvió con sorprendente destreza.

El chico peliazul al ver esto se lanzó encima de él, pero también recibió los fuertes golpes de Yamato.

Luego de pocos minutos de patadas, golpes y un poco de sangre los dos abusadores se dieron cuenta de que no podrían contra el rubio y huyeron corriendo del lugar.

Mimí al ver que los maleantes se iban corrió directo hasta su amigo.

— Matt ¿estas bien? ¿No te hicieron daño? — Preguntó en un tono evidentemente preocupado, pero no obtuvo respuesta de parte del chico.

Iba a volver a insistir cuando sintió los brazos del chico rodearla en un cálido y fuerte abrazo.

— Discúlpame — Escuchó al rubio hablar en su odio con un hilo de voz.

— ¿M..Matt?

— Yo te puse ante este peligro por andar de idiota contigo, olvidé completamente que Jeffrey no había venido hoy a trabajar... Actué como un completo idiota y por mi culpa esos tipos... — Calló al recordar la escena y apretó los dientes, sin soltar el abrazo a Mimí.

— No es tu culpa — Habló ella con un tono de voz cálido — Si no fuera por tí, quien sabe lo que hubiese pasado — Se separó un poco del agarre del chico, se puso de puntillas y le dio un suave beso en la mejilla — Gracias Matt

Él sintió un cosquilleo en su cuerpo ante el contacto de los labios de Mimí, volvió a apretar el abrazo y hundió su cabeza en el cuello de esta.

— No permitiré que nunca te pase nada.

— Yo sé que no, por eso somos tan buenos amigos — Le dijo dedicándole una tierna sonrisa.

Matt se la devolvió repitiendo en su mente la palabra "amigos".

— Ahora entremos, si no nos regañaran — Habló enérgica la castaña, olvidando por completo la desagradable escena que había vivido hace pocos minutos.

— Después de tí — Señaló el rubio abriendo la puerta, dando paso caballerosamente a su amiga.

— Y ahora que todo está arreglado — Sonrió maliciosamente la chica — Había una vez un...

El chico rodó los ojos, después de todo iba a tener que escuchar el chiste de Michael.

* * *

><p>..<p>

Cenó, se bañó y se cambió de ropa. Cerca de las once de la noche, después de haber visto una película y avanzado en el aburrido libro de su jefe, fue al club. Decidió ir en su auto esa noche porque estaba determinado a no beber ni una gota de alcohol. No quería que la bebida tuviera ni un poco de influencia en sus actos.

Llegó al club y fue a la barra cuando vio a la castaña sonreírle y hacerle un gesto con la mano.

—Y veo que has vuelto. ¿Rubí te dejó loquito, verdad? —bromeó la castaña de suaves ojos color miel.

Su compañero de trabajo se acercó y lo miró como evaluándolo y luego hizo un ademán de sonrisa.

—Así que tú eres el famoso tipo al que Rubí le hizo un baile privado… —la mirada del rubio era fiera y determinada—. Ten mucho cuidado. No intentes nada con ella porque, para tu información, es una chica decente y no una puta que hará lo que quieras por dinero. ¿Entendido?

Tai asintió, asumiendo que los dos empleados frente a él eran amigos de la bailarina para mirarlo de esa forma. Él era más alto que el rubio, le sacaba al menos cinco centímetros, aunque eran igualmente anchos de hombros y con buena cantidad de masa muscular. Tai salía a correr cada mañana sólo para despejarse y pensar claramente, no porque le importara el físico, en cambio, parecía que el tipo frente a él era un cliente recurrente del gimnasio.

—Nunca pensé eso de ella —dijo él para que el rubio dejara de mirarlo amenazador.

—Matt, no intentes intimidarlo. Rubí es grande y sabe lo que hace —le recriminó la castaña a su compañero. Dirigiéndose a él agregó— ¿Cuántos whiskies para hoy?

—Ninguno. Sólo pasé a saludarte —ella le sonrió radiante.

—Aww, que adorable. ¿Quieres alguna otra cosa?

Quería ver a Rubí pronto, pero eso no podía pedírselo a la mujer tras la barra, así que sólo sonrió mientras negaba con la cabeza.

La muchacha se encogió de hombros y se dirigió a atender a otro cliente que la miraba a los pechos mientras le hacía su pedido. Ella lo golpeó con el trapo que se colgaba en la cintura y se cruzó de brazos hasta que él la miró a los ojos. Tai sonrió al ver la cara de vergüenza del hombre. Se dijo que le agradaba la castaña por el hecho que no se dejaba pasar a llevar y que le cantaba los cuarenta a quien no bailara a su mismo tiempo.

Después de un rato mirando en la barra como la muchacha atendía a los diversos clientes, les llamaba la atención o reía con ellos, decidió acercarse al escenario a esperar que Rubí hiciera su aparición.

.

Rubí observaba detrás de la entrada al escenario. Había visto como Tai ingresaba al club y hablaba con su amiga y Matt.

De sólo verlo ahí, aun cuando sabía que vendría, un nudo de nerviosismo se hizo en su estómago. Tai era muy guapo y encantador, pero ella no quería que se terminara obsesionado con su personaje, con la bailarina que interpretaba casi cada noche. Uno: porque tenía novio y sin importar cómo fuera él, no lo iba a engañar. Dos: porque que se obsesionara con alguien que no podría estar con él y con quien no era compatible no sería bueno para él.

Tai no era un hombre que saldría con una bailarina exótica. Y, debido a que sólo mostraba interés por su alter ego, era su deber encargarse de que él no pensara en ella más de la cuenta, aun cuando le gustaba la idea de él soñando con su persona.

Tomó aliento para infundirse fuerzas. No podía seguir retrasando su salida al escenario.

Sintió la mirada de Tai clavarse en ella en cuanto puso un pie en el escenario, pero sólo le dio una mirada fugas para percatarse de que se había cambiado de ropa. Iba vestido casualmente, con unos jeans oscuros, una remera blanca con cuello en V y un saco gris oscuro encima. Le encantaba ese estilo casual y sencillo de él. Pero trató de no mirarlo más de la cuenta para no perder la concentración. Se centró en un punto muerto del club y empezó su baile.

Tai observó algo extrañado que Rubí no lo mirara ni le dirigiera ninguna sonrisa mientras hacía su performance. Bailaba como si él no estuviera ahí, como si no lo conociera. Después de terminar su baile, la chica recogió la pequeña y diáfana bata que se había quitado y salió del escenario sin dedicarle ni una mirada.

Él se quedó sentado ahí sin entender qué había cambiado en el transcurso de un día, ¿por qué ella actuaba como si no lo conociera? como si nunca hubiesen hablado y ella jamás le hubiese bailado.

¿Qué había pasado?

Él se giró clavando sus ojos en la barra, específicamente en la castaña que tenía una expresión de profunda confusión también. Tuvo la intensión de levantarse y caminar hasta donde estaba la mujer vestida como pirata y preguntarle si ella entendía qué había pasado con Rubí.

Al entrar le habían dicho que era la primera vez que ella hacía algo como lo que había hecho el día anterior, y esa noche ella lo trataba como si no existiera.

Estaba confundido.

Sin saber qué hacer, salió del club y se fue directo a su departamento, sin volver a mirar a los dos trabajadores en la barra.

* * *

><p>..<p>

**Notas de la Autora:**

Tenía en mi mente muchas cosas que decir aquí pero ya me olvidó la mayoría ._.

¿Qué tal les pareció el novio de Sora? ¿No se esperaban que fuera "él" verdad? (No belén, no pondré el nombre en las notas 3=D) Yo sé que es un poco raro pero no sé, me parece que le va bien xD

Tai ya está empezando a mezclar los sentimientos, se siente muy cómodo al lado de Sora pero es que Rubí lo mata... A todas estas la bailarina lo ignoró por completo y el pobresito quedó como que: ¿wtf? o.O xD

El momento Mimato, lalalaii...

El momento Mimato de hoy viene a ustedes gracias a **Roww** xD... Quien en los comentarios me dio la idea de golpes =A... Fue largo, pero no me convenció de todo como armé la trama u.u Si no les gusta hechenle la culpa a Leeen Josefina, quien me obligó a actualizar sabiendo que esto no estaba del todo listo ¬¬ (nah, mentira (L))

**Agradecimientos: **Muchísimas graciias a:

**Row (x3), Gravi (x2), Johita0310 (x2), princesa de Rosa (x2), Faty Takenouchi (x2), Shio (x3), Stefi (x3), Shinxey (x3), y a mii Len (x2) *.* .**

**Próxima Capítulo: **Estará hot, hot, hot xD especial para los babosos =3... Ahm y Matt le pedirá una especie de cita a Mimí. **  
><strong>


	5. Sueños Humedos

Holaaaaa. Puff, después de "años" sin aparecerme por aquí, me he dignado a volver x).

Y no, no estaba muerta, estaba de parranda (8) ._. O eso hubiera querido yo t.t. La verdad, es que la universidad me tenía agobiada hasta decir basta, la tesis, los exámenes, trabajos... Pero obtuve buenos resultados, así que biiien por mi x)... Aunado a eso súmenle el hecho de que Bubble Island (el juego de face) me tuvo prisionera por dos días t.t ... y que tuve que ponerme al corriente con la cuarta temporada de True Blood... Eric *baba* *¬* xD

El capítulo iba a ser un poco más corto, pero si no ponía mimato estoy segura de que aparecería flotando en el lago, todo cortesía de **Rooww**, quien a propósito me pateó y presionó para que subiera el capítulo t.t

Y bueno, no los distraigo más...

* * *

><p><strong>CAPÍTULO 5<strong>

**Sueños Humedos.**

* * *

><p>..<p>

Mimí observó cómo Tai salía a paso rápido del club, tenía en la cara una expresión desconcertada, la misma expresión que tenían en sus rostros Matt y ella por lo ocurrido. La castaña creía que su amiga se acercaría al moreno, le bailaría sensualmente, lo excitaría y lo dejaría con la baba saliéndosele de la boca, pero no, en cambio, lo había ignorado por completo, de hecho, apenas le había dirigido una breve mirada cuando salió del escenario, y luego fue como si el chico no estuviese allí.

¿Por qué Sora había actuado así? Era algo que ella no entendía.

Dejó el paño que siempre llevaba en su cintura sobre la barra, se encaminó a los vestuarios de las bailarinas y abrió la puerta sin llamar antes. Tampoco era que fuera a ver algo que ya no hubiese visto antes.

Al entrar, se encontró con su amiga, quien se encontraba sin su peluca negra puesta, estaba mirándose al espejo como si no pudiera reconocer a la mujer frente a ella.

— ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta? —inquirió la castaña mientras se acercaba a su amiga.

—Ya la hiciste, así que acabas de perder tu oportunidad —Mimí maldijo porque siempre la pillaba con lo mismo—. Pero soy buena y te doy otro chance.

—Okey. Gracias —se acercó otro paso hasta quedar detrás de ella y la miró a los ojos a través del espejo— ¿Por qué ni miraste a Tai? Sabes que vino sólo por ti porque este no es su ambiente, para nada y aun así lo ignoraste.

Sora soltó un suspiro y bajó los ojos. Aún no tenía claro por qué había hecho aquello. Quizás debió sonreírle, mirarlo al menos y no ignorarlo de esa manera tan descortés. Él no era como todos los demás clientes y Mimí tenía razón, había ido a ese sitio sólo por ella.

—Está pensando más de la cuenta en mí como Rubí y debo frenar eso antes de que se obsesione o algo por el estilo. Él no sabe cómo manejar todo esto. Como dijiste, no es su ambiente.

— ¿Y por qué cortarle las alas antes de que llegue a intentar volar siquiera? —inquirió la castaña mirándola a los ojos.

—Porque tengo novio —respondió Sora como si fuera la cosa más obvia del mundo— y no hay que darle esperanzas a alguien en algo que no tiene sentido.

Mimí rodó los ojos y se alejó de ella.

—Sí, tienes un novio del que NO estás enamorada. Estarías mejor sin él y lo sabes.

—Como sea, es mi novio y no puedo darle ningún tipo de esperanzas a Tai, porque nada puede pasar entre nosotros. Sería algo cruel hacerlo y lo sabes —espetó Sora, justificándose hasta final.

—Podrías romper con Daisuke y darte una oportunidad con Tai —sugirió Mimí con una media sonrisa.

Sora negó con la cabeza. Rubí sólo vivía en _Cabaret_, fuera de ahí no existía y una relación no se podía mantener dentro de las paredes de un club. Tai podía estar interesado en ella como bailarina, pero como persona, como Sora, sólo la veía como una amiga, por más triste que eso sonara.

—No serviría de nada. Él piensa en Rubí, no en mí —se apuntó con el dedo y vio la desilusión en los ojos de su amiga, es más, ella misma sintió un poco de esa decepción en su corazón.

Mimí se acercó y le posó una mano en el hombro, dándose por vencida y asumiendo, así como ella, que lo mejor había sido ignorar a Tai. Había que cortarle las alas antes que intentara alzar un vuelo que no era posible, para de esa forma evitarle una caída catastrófica.

La castaña se fue, dejando a la pelirroja sola en el vestidor, quien miraba su reflejo en el espejo, y se lamentaba silenciosamente de que Tai no mostrara el mismo interés por su verdadera persona, de que sólo lo mostrara con su personaje de _Cabaret._

Por primera vez, desde que había empezado a trabajar en aquel lugar, lamentó tener dos vidas por separado, dos personalidades. Veía que intentar algo con Tai no sería nada difícil, que incluso el intento sería algo bueno y agradable. Además Mimí tenía razón en algo, ella no amaba a Davis, pero tampoco quería cortar con él. No era sencillo después de tanto tiempo a su lado, sobre todo si no tenía una buena razón para hacerlo y no, Tai no era esa buena razón porque para ella, para Sora, no había un "quizás" con el castaño.

Soltó un suspiro y se volvió a colocar la peluca y el antifaz.

— Pase lo que pase, el show debe continuar — Se dijo a si misma.

* * *

><p>..<p>

Tai llegó a su departamento sin poder quitarse la sensación de decepción que cargaba encima. No entendía bien lo que había pasado, ¿por qué Rubí había actuado así con él? después de cómo lo había tratado antes…. No tenía el menor sentido.

— _No debí haber ido_, —pensó el castaño— _mejor me hubiese quedado acá viendo una película._

Decidió no darle importancia. De todas maneras, ¿qué esperaba yendo a ese club? ¿Qué pretendía al buscar a Rubí de esa manera? ¿Acaso pensaba que la chica se enamoraría de él o algo por estilo? Sacudió la cabeza en un intento de despejar su mente. No tenía sentido volver a intentarlo, estaba decidido, no volvería a buscarla nunca más. Se iba a centrar en lo que era realmente importante para él: su trabajo y el tan anhelado ascenso.

Se quitó el saco y dejó las cosas que tenía en su bolsillo en la mesita de noche al lado de su cama, luego se quitó el resto de la ropa hasta quedar sólo en sus bóxer color gris, e irse a dormir. Y aunque trató con todas sus fuerzas de evitarlo, lo último que vio en su mente, antes de sumirse en la inconsciencia del sueño, fue el rostro de la bailarina exótica.

El ruido del timbre de su departamento lo despertó. Aún adormilado, sin poder abrir del todo bien los ojos, miró la hora en su teléfono celular. Las tres y veintisiete minutos. No llevaba ni dos horas dormido. ¿Quién podía ser? ¿A quién se le ocurría tocar a esa hora de la madrugada?

Se levantó y mientras avanzaba, se puso una franela vieja con la que usualmente dormía, que tenía tirada a los pies de la cama. Se frotó los ojos un par de veces y arrastró los pies hasta llegar al trozo de madera que ocultaba a alguien del otro lado. Abrió sin siquiera molestarse en mirar por el ojo de la puerta, por lo que la sorpresa de encontrarla ahí fue más chocante aún.

Delante de él se encontraba Rubí, estaba de pie en el pasillo del edificio, frente a su puerta, con una sonrisa coqueta y cargada de promesas que secó su garganta. Llevaba puesto el antifaz y la peluca negra que siempre usaba, lo que quería decir que había ido directo a su departamento desde el club.

— ¿R-Rubí? ¿Q-que haces acá? —preguntó él, sin retroceder un paso. Tenía que comprender la situación.

—Me sentí realmente mal por cómo te ignoré en el club y bueno, yo… simplemente quería reivindicarme.

— ¿Cómo supiste dónde vivía? —inquirió. No estaba seguro de lo que estaba pasando.

Ella sonrió, tenía un aire divertido en sus ojos, como si supiera algo que no iba a compartir.

—No te revelaré mi fuente —efectivamente, no le iba a decir. Y disfrutaba de la confusión de Tai— ¿No me vas a invitar a pasar? — Preguntó evadiendo la pregunta del castaño.

El moreno, aún confundido, se hizo a un lado para dejarla entrar y asintió con la cabeza. La chica caminó con confianza dentro del departamento, era como si conociera el lugar. Se quitó el abrigo que cargaba puesto, el cual le llegaba hasta las rodillas y lo dejó sobre el sofá. Tai sintió que no podía respirar al verla con el diminuto y diáfano traje que había usado esa misma noche en la pista de baile.

— ¿Te gusta lo que ves? — Preguntó ella, dándole la espalda y caminando lentamente mientras movía con sensualidad sus caderas. La sangre del castaño se calentó en sus venas y empezó a rugir con fuerza.

Sin poder articular palabra, cerró la puerta y asintió con cara de bobo, aunque ella no lo vio por encontrarse de espaldas. Segundos después giró su cabeza para mirarlo por sobre el hombro, alzó una mano y le hizo un gesto con el dedo para que se acercara más. Como si su cuerpo tuviera voluntad propia el chico recorrió los pasos necesarios para llevarlo hasta su acompañante.

— ¿Sabes por qué no me acerqué a ti hoy? —cuestionó ella, girándose para quedar cara a cara.

Le pasó las manos por los hombros, jugó en el cuello de la franela, metiendo los dedos bajo la tela para acariciar su piel. Él se estremeció por el suave y delicado contacto.

—No… no entiendo. Así como no entiendo por qué estás acá — En su cara se notaba la confusión.

Ella sonrió, como si le hubiese preguntado la cosa más sencilla y obvia del mundo.

—No me acerqué a ti porque me podrían acusar de favoritismo, ¿no? Y podrían exigir que hiciera con los demás clientes lo que hago sólo contigo, y eso no me apetece, no me agradaría para nada. Así que, vine aquí por el mismo motivo… —se acercó hasta que sus cuerpos se rozaran. El corazón de Tai latía con fuerza— para que nadie vea lo que vamos a hacer.

— ¿Q-qué vamos a hacer? – Tragó saliva al hacer esa pregunta.

Por respuesta, él recibió una sonrisa, una de esas cargadas de promesas. Tragó de nuevo, con dificultad para tratar de decir algo, preguntar alguna cosa, pero ella se adelantó y se alzó de puntillas mientras tiraba de él por la franela, hasta que pudo capturar su boca en un suave beso. Le mordió delicadamente el labio inferior, buscando que perdiera el control. La chica se abrazó al cuerpo del moreno, permitiendo así que Tai sintiera la presión de sus senos en su pecho, para que pudiera apreciar cada curva de su pequeño y femenino cuerpo contra él.

Sus manos se posaron en la cintura de ella en un fuerte agarre y le devolvió el beso, mordisqueando sus labios, saboreando su dulzura. Con la lengua se abrió paso entre sus labios para profundizar el beso. No tardó en encontrar el miembro de ella, ansioso y dispuesto para la acción.

El beso se volvió frenético y desesperado. Tai no podía tener suficiente de Rubí. Su beso era más adictivo de lo que había imaginado, su aroma lo volvía loco, el calor de su cuerpo le estaba robando la razón. En ese minuto sólo podía pensar en lo mucho que deseaba tenerla bajo su cuerpo, en su cama, desnuda y gimiendo. Deslizó sus manos por las caderas de ella hasta llegar a sus muslos y la cogió de ahí para alzarla y que lo rodeara con sus esbeltas piernas. Caminó a tientas en dirección a su habitación, chocando con alguna que otra pared en el trayecto hasta su cuarto. La comprimió contra el concreto, aprovechándose del apoyo que le proveía la pared, para poder besarla más profundo, para acariciar sus piernas, su trasero, todo.

Logró entrar a su habitación y no tardó en colocar a la chica sutilmente sobre la cama. Gateó sobre ella, sus manos estaban recorriéndola por completo, disfrutando de toda esa piel expuesta. Ella sonreía de manera invitadora. La sangre de Tai rugía en sus venas hasta dejarlo sordo.

Llevó las manos al rostro de ella, dispuesto a quitarle el antifaz, pero la chica lo detuvo antes de que lo hiciera.

—No, tú quieres acostarte con Rubí, no con la persona detrás del antifaz, así que no.

Era cierto, quería hacerle el amor a la bailarina, pero también quería saber quién estaba tras el disfraz, quién era en verdad ella. Quería conocer a la mujer, por completo, no sólo a una parte de ella.

Supo por la mirada en los ojos de la que no cedería ante su requerimiento, por lo que dejó ir el momento, total, ya habría otra ocasión para enterarse, de eso estaba seguro.

En vez de quitarle el antifaz, sus manos descendieron para liberar los hermosos pechos de ella de esa tela que los mantenía ocultos. Acarició la piel al descubierto, fascinado con lo que veía, con la belleza que era poder contemplarla desnuda.

Rubí tiró de él para volver a besarlo mientras jalaba de su franela para quitarla del camino. El moreno se alejó de los labios de la chica, lo suficiente como para retirar la prenda, luego volvió a bajar para devorar su boca, deslizarse por la línea de su mandíbula hasta llegar a su oído y divertirse ahí. Ella se estremecía y arqueaba bajo su cuerpo por las sensaciones que le provocaban las caricias.

De pronto sintió que la mano de ella se colaba bajo la tela del bóxer que traía puesto, hasta llegar a donde él más lo necesitaba, donde latía adolorido por ella y únicamente por ella. Lo acarició con suavidad tortuosa y él gimió en su oído, embistiendo contra su mano. Escuchó la carcajada suave de ella. Con los pies, ella empezó a tirar de la ropa interior de Tai hasta dejarlo desnudo al completo mientras él la besaba en el cuello y seguía descendiendo hasta llegar a sus pechos, los que atendió a consciencia y con esmero hasta dejarla loca.

Sólo le quedaba una barrera entre ellos y estaba desesperado por quitarla de en medio. Necesitaba que esa prenda desapareciera y deslizarla por sus piernas tardaría demasiado, por lo que la desgarró sin compasión, lo que no fue tan difícil. Ella se sobresaltó un poco, pero terminó riéndose nuevamente para tirar de él sobre su cuerpo y besarlo con lujuria.

Ayudado de sus rodillas le separó las piernas para abrirse paso al centro de su cuerpo. Ella se arqueó, tan necesitada de lo que vendría a continuación como él. Era el momento perfecto.

Pero entonces sonó el despertador.

Tai saltó de la cama, jadeando, el sudor perlando su piel y soltando una gran cantidad de maldiciones en todos los idiomas que conocía. Había sido un maldito sueño, un condenado y jodido sueño. Pero se había sentido tan real que nunca se le había pasado por la cabeza que lo que estaba viviendo no estuviera ocurriendo de verdad. Aún le parecía que las caricias de ella ardían sobre su piel, aún podía sentir el sabor de sus besos en los labios, incluso podía jurar que aún olía su perfume.

Se dejó caer sobre la cama mientras pateaba una y otra vez el edredón de la cama y miraba el estado de su excitación.

Sí, maldición, otra vez. No le gustaban las duchas frías por la mañana, pero no le quedaba de otra.

* * *

><p>..<p>

Sora se despertó esa mañana agitada y acalorada. Había tenido un ardiente y muy real sueño con Tai, uno donde él volvía al club y la arrinconaba en los pasillos, lejos de los ojos de los demás, para exigirle respuestas por su comportamiento y hacerla suya sin compasión. Y ella había disfrutado tanto de esa ferocidad con la que la había tomado. En todo momento supo que se trataba de un sueño, pero eso no le impidió disfrutar hasta el más mínimo detalle.

Se levantó, con su piel aun cosquilleando por las caricias de aquel hombre, pero frustrada porque sabía que sólo podía suceder en sus sueños… Aunque ella quisiera que no fuera así.

Se sintió mal unos minutos. Se suponía que no debería desear ni soñar que otro hombre le hacía el amor, sin importar cuán insatisfactorio pudiera ser el sexo con su novio. Davis no merecía que lo engañara, ni siquiera con el pensamiento. Pero ella no podía controlar su subconsciente y si este quería y se empeñaba en soñar con Tai, ella no podía hacer nada para evitarlo.

Se fue a la ducha mientras seguía pensando en él, aunque no quisiera hacerlo, la imagen de Tai asaltaba su mente una y otra vez, sus besos, aunque no fueran reales aún quemaban en sus labios. No sabía si podría volver a verlo sin recordar su sueño, de hecho estaba segura que cuando lo viera iba a querer hacerlo realidad. ¿Serían así de intensos sus besos? ¿Sus caricias serían tan ávidas como las había soñado? ¿Se sentiría de esa manera tan plena y natural tenerlo dentro de ella? No dejaría de preguntarse esas cosas si lo volvía a ver, eso era un hecho, pero aún así, no quería desaparecer de su vida totalmente, sólo Rubí lo haría, Sora seguiría para él ¿o no debía?

Dejó que su cabeza chocara suavemente contra la cerámica de la ducha, tratando de saber qué hacer ¿Por qué las cosas eran tan complicadas?

Después de tanto pensarlo, al final lo supo: debía alejarse, mantener las distancias. Uno: para que Tai no se obsesionara o encaprichara con Rubí. Dos: para no obsesionarse ella con Tai. No lo buscaría, no lo llamaría, pero si la llamaba él a ella, a Sora, tampoco lo ignoraría. Simplemente lo trataría como a un amigo más. Sí, eso haría.

* * *

><p>..<p>

El lunes al mediodía, Sora, Mimí y Matt estaban sentados en una de las muchas áreas verdes del campus de la Universidad de Tokio, estudiando y pasando en limpio apuntes. Mimí estaba recostada sobre su vientre con las rodillas dobladas mientras sacudía los pies de un lado al otro, tenía la nariz metida en uno de sus llamativos libros de gastronomía, destacaba oraciones y hacía anotaciones a un lado de la página. Matt, por su parte estaba apoyado en el mismo árbol de Sora, pero éste, al contrario de la pelirroja que sí estaba estudiando, miraba a la castaña sobre el césped de manera intensa. Su compañera se percató de eso, estudiando a su amigo y la manera de observar.

Se conocían hacía bastante tiempo y ya antes había notado las miradas de Matt hacia la castaña, pero nunca había dicho nada ni comentado algo. Ni con él ni con Mimí. Aunque sospechaba que el rubio empezaba (si es que no lo había hecho ya) a mirar con otros ojos a la muchacha de suaves ojos color miel.

—Podrías invitarla a salir un día de estos, —comentó Sora, así como quien no quiere la cosa, mientras escribía en su cuaderno los apuntes más ordenados de su última clase — Así podrías tener una excusa para mirarla de esa manera.

El rubio se giró alarmado por lo que su amiga había dicho, lo que le costó una sonrisa de la pelirroja. La chica cerró su cuaderno por un momento y se giró para mirar a los ojos a su amigo. Conociendo a Mimí, lo más seguro es que ni se percataría de lo que estaban hablando.

—No sé qué quieres decir —se hizo el desentendido, haciendo que Sora rodara los ojos.

—Matt, Matt… —soltó un suspiro mientras negaba con la cabeza— He notado como la miras, no te hagas el tonto conmigo. ¿Por qué no la invitas a salir?

El chico bajó la mirada, rindiéndose sumamente rápido, normalmente era muy necio y batallaba, pero en este momento no tenía el menor caso. De reojo miró a la castaña que, como Sora había supuesto, no se daba por enterada de lo que hablaban sus mejores amigos.

—Porque no creo que yo le interese a ella de esa manera y… No quiero echar a perder la amistad que tenemos por tonterías como esta. Además creo que le gusta otra persona… Tú sabes, Michael —Pronunció el nombre del actor con desgano.

La manera en la que habló, el tono de su voz y la tristeza en su mirada hizo que Sora se diera cuenta de que el rubio, realmente, no veía ya a Mimí como una simple amiga. Había algo más, algo más profundo, lindo y tierno.

—Mimí solo está emocionada por tener un amigo "actor" — hizo un gesto de comillas con los dedos al pronunciar la última palabra — Además… Mmm… Yo creo que ni siquiera lo ha pensado, es decir, aunque yo me doy cuenta que la miras diferente, estoy segura que ella ni se percata. Te aseguro que puedes invitarla a salir y no lo va a ver como si tuvieras intensiones románticas con ella. Por algún motivo, nunca se da cuenta de nada, tú sabes, es muy despistada para esas cosas —Sora negó con la cabeza, su amiga estaba muy ciega en cuanto a lo que tenía que ver con ella misma y chicos.

Matt volvió a mirar a Mimí, fijamente, con una ligera y tonta sonrisa en los labios.

—Te gusta —no fue una pregunta, fue una afirmación, lo que hizo que el chico se pusiera tenso unos segundos, luego cerró los ojos y asintió, no tenía caso que le mintiera a su amiga— Invítala a salir, inténtalo. — Animó — Y aunque no resulte, nada se echará a perder… Digo, de Mimí de quien estamos hablando, no te va a dejar de hablar o algo así —lo empujó suavemente con el hombro.

— No sé — El chico seguía pensativo, como si no pudiera atreverse a dar el siguiente paso.

— ¡Vamos! Ármate de valor e invítala. Conquístala, usa tus encantos masculinos… y si no funciona, quítate la camisa —desafió ella, ganándose que él la mirara con ojos entrecerrados. La chica carcajeo suavemente por eso. — Ten valor.

—No me vengas a hablar de valor que tú todavía no terminas con Daisuke cuando sabes que deberías hacerlo, porque no lo amas.

Sora se congeló. Estaba tan cómoda hablando de la vida amorosa de otros, hasta que entraron a la suya. Sí, debería terminar con Davis, pero llevaba tanto tiempo junto a él, su familia lo adoraba y él era un buen chico, quizás no el hombre perfecto para ella, pero alguien a quien quería… Lo mismo que se repetía en la mente una y otra y otra vez.

—Es diferente. No se trata de valor o no —se defendió— Es más bien un tema de comodidad… No se trata de llegar así como así y terminar con él, llevamos años juntos, no es fácil acabar con algo así, además, lo quiero, estoy acostumbrada a estar con él… Supongo…

—Pero no lo amas. Tu relación con él es como tener un amigo con el que puedes acostarte de vez en cuando. No hay nada de amor en eso.

—Tú y Mimí se confabulan contra mí, no es justo —espetó ella, fingiendo alarma y consternación.

—Sólo queremos lo mejor para ti —la mirada de Matt era dulce y preocupada, tanto que ella sintió que se le retorcía el corazón. Sí, sabía que sólo querían lo mejor para ella.

—Tienen razón… Debo terminar con él… pero es… complejo.

Sentía que le estaba dando demasiada importancia al tema, sabía también que sus amigos tenían razón, que debía terminar de una vez con Davis, porque ya no tenía sentido su relación con él y si se ponía a pensarlo con altruismo, el chico merecía a alguien mejor, alguien que lo amara por cómo era.

—Bien… Supongo que ahora sí se trata de un tema de valor —dijo con un tono de humor.

—Bien. Cuando tú termines con Daisuke, yo invito a salir a Mimí.

Sora lo miró con ojos entrecerrados. Así no funcionaban las cosas.

—Oh, no, no, no. Tú la invitas a salir ahora —demandó—. Yo lo haré cuando pueda, cuando se dé la situación. Lo mío es un tema mucho más delicado y complejo. Invitar a Mimí a salir es mucho más sencillo que cortar con alguien con el que llevas muchos años de relación.

—De acuerdo —aceptó a regañadientes. Sora lo miró como diciendo "Anda, ¿qué esperas?".

Con un suspiro resignado, dejó sus cosas a un lado y se puso de pie para acomodarse al lado de la castaña. Tenía un nudo en el estómago, estaba hecho un manojo de nervios, se repitió varias veces en la cabeza la palabra "valor". En muchas ocasiones había querido invitar a salir a la castaña, pero no se había armado de confianza. De verdad esperaba no echar a perder nada con eso, le aterraría la idea.

Cuando se recostó a su lado, ella recién se percató de su presencia. Habían estado hablando de ella todo el tiempo y ni se había dado por enterada... A veces era tan despistada, eso le hizo sonreír y sentir la ternura derramarse en su interior.

—Hey, ¿cómo vas? —preguntó, para iniciar una conversación.

—Excelente. Es increíble, aún tengo tanto por aprender y mejorar.

—Vas a mejorar… lo haces cada día — él le sonrió y ella le devolvió el gesto en agradecimiento— Mimí… Este… yo… bueno, no quiero interrumpirte más, pero antes… bueno… quería saber si… ¿Te gustaría salir hoy? Ya sabes, ir a cenar antes de ir al club o algo por el estilo.

La chica lo miró extrañada unos segundos, como queriendo entender sus intenciones. Al final se relajó y sonrió.

— ¿A dónde iremos? También irá Sora, ¿verdad? —Matt se removió incómodo. La pelirroja tenía razón, podía invitarla a salir a Mimí y aún así, no se daría cuenta de sus intenciones.

—Este… no, seríamos solo nosotros dos, digo…en plan cita — Se sonrojó al decir esto — y podemos ir a donde tú quieras, o si prefieres puedo cocinar algo para ti en mi departamento, lo que tú elijas.

Mimí se quedó mirándolo sorprendida, al fin entendiendo el verdadero significado de que la invitara a salir. Se veía confundida, como si no lograra comprender por qué Matt querría invitarla a salir. Tenía esa mirada consternada que le formaba una arruguita entre las cejas y que él moría por alisar con sus dedos.

Hacía tiempo se había dado cuenta que sus sentimientos iban más allá de la simple amistad, aunque le costara un poco aceptarlo, de igual forma nunca se había animado a intentar algo con ella, pero Sora tenía razón, debía conquistarla porque valía la pena el intento.

—Yo… ¿por qué? —inquirió.

— ¿Por qué no? — Repreguntó él a su vez—. Anda, vamos, di que sí —ella seguía mirándolo confundida, pero terminó asintiendo—. Perfecto. Te espero en mi departamento a las siete, ¿de acuerdo? —volvió a asentir y él sonrió—. De acuerdo… te dejo estudiar, entonces.

Se puso de pie y ella lo siguió con la mirada, se veía confundida y eso le daba un aire muy dulce y adorable. Sin perder la sonrisa, volvió a su lugar junto a la pelirroja.

— ¿Y? ¿Fue muy difícil? ¿Te mató intentarlo? —bromeó ella y él sólo amplió la sonrisa.

—Sólo al principio —confesó—. Voy a cocinar para ella, va a ir a mi departamento esta noche.

—Me alegro por ti —sonrió llena de alegría por su amigo.

—Y yo… aunque creo que necesitaré tu ayuda, que hables con ella… ya sabes.

Sora asintió, eso no tenía ni que decirlo. Mimí no era buena hablando de sus sentimientos, pero ella le sacaría la información aunque tuviera que usar tortura. Y por tortura se refería a hacerla escuchar cualquier tipo de música clásica. Incluso peor para la castaña… Mozart.

—Bien, yo me armé de valor, ahora es tu turno —sentenció Matt.

Sora se removió incómoda, pero era cierto, ya no podía seguir dilatando el asunto con Davis, no lo amaba, así que debía de terminar con él… pero no se atrevía. Oh, era una cobarde en ese aspecto, pero lo haría por el chico, porque él merecía a alguien que lo quisiera de verdad. Si, estaba decidida, iba a hacerlo… bueno, algún día. Sinceramente preferiría que él quisiera romper con ella, todo sería más sencillo de esa manera.

—Sí… lo haré — sólo que no sabía cuándo.

—Bien, porque te mereces a alguien mejor que ese pendejo —Sora río, siempre lo hacía cuando escuchaba esa palabra, sobre todo cuando la decía Matt con su tono de voz serio.

Terminada la charla volvieron a centrarse en sus estudios, o al menos eso hizo ella, hasta que su teléfono celular comenzó a vibrar con el aviso de que tenía un nuevo mensaje de texto.

Sacó el aparato de su bolso y vio que el remitente era Tai. Una sonrisa imposible de reprimir se formó en sus labios. No sabía de él desde el sábado, cuando había ido al club a verla y ella lo había ignorado por completo.

_¿Te apetece tomar un café esta tarde con un pobre y aburrido trabajólico? T._

Sora dudó unos instantes, pero recordó que se había dicho a sí misma que si él decidía buscarla, no huiría, sólo lo trataría como a un amigo, así como trataba a Matt… bueno, quizás no con tanta confianza. Y por sobre todo, se acordaría siempre de que aún tenía un novio… novio con quien debía terminar, pero que aún no lo hacía y por ende le merecía respeto.

_Nos vemos donde siempre ;) Sora._

* * *

><p><em>..<em>

**Notas de la Autora:**

Hoy tengo ganas de escribir, así que estas notas serán largas xD (creo).

Al principio no estaba segura si hacer o no un resumen del capítulo en esta parte, ya que algunas personas (véase **Leeen**) hacen trampa y leen primero aquí u.u. Igual a la final no me puedo contener y deeebo comentar mi capítulo *.*

Tal como lo dije en mis notas pasadas el capítulo de hoy estuvo subidito de tono =D Aunque a la final resultó ser una "decepción maravillosa" para Tai y para Sora, quienes están tan complementados que hasta sueñan el uno con el otro *.*

Sora no quiso mirar a Tai por culpa de Davis y por que no quiere que el moreno se obsesione con Rubí y no con ella u.u... Aunque de todas formas, seguirá siendo su amiga, pero como Sora.

La pelirroja, siguiendo consejos de Mimí y sobretodo de Matt terminará... algún día... con davis, el detalle es precisamente que no sabe cuando lo hará ._.

En el mismo sentido de ideas, Matt, presionado por Sora por fin se decidió a invitar a una cita a Mimí (en el capítulo pasado dije que la invitaría, no que llevarian a cabo la cita u.u)

Y bueno, ya, es todo, no sé que más comentar acerca de este capítulo x).

Flor de Cerezos: Para las bellas personas que aparte de leer este fic también leen "flor de cerezos" la actualización será la próxima semana, aprovecharé el hecho de que estoy de vacaciones para ponerme a escribir full time.

**Agradecimientos:**

Gracias a: **Patroclo, pushisko, aleks77, shinxey, sheccid ishida, Shio, princesa de Rosa, Black Swett, Faty, stefi, roow (no me patees t.t), Gravi *.*, Lenchiiita (L) y Shaoran =D.**

Lau.-


	6. Más que tu amigo

**OMG DISCULPEN, ANOCHE SUBÍ AQUÍ EL CAPÍTULO QUE NO ERA =O... PERO AHORA SÍ, PROBLEMA ARREGLADO ;)**

* * *

><p>..<br>Hoy es día de actualizaciones =P

Espero no saturar con mucha lectura a quienes leen mis dos fics, este y flor de cerezos, pero es que últimamente ha habido mucho Sorato *puaj* en la página =O Y eso había que contrarestarlo a como diera lugar *vendetta*

Y ahora bien, para los que sólo leen este fic, quiero empezar pidiendo disculpas por el retraso fenomenal que tuve. En especial pido disculpas a **Roww**, a quien le había prometido subir capi nuevo antes de irme de viaje pero no pude cumplirle =(. Te dedico este capítulo =D.

No se me ocurrió gran cosa para el título de este capítulo ._. así que le puse el nombre de la canción que utilicé en él =/

Por cierto la canción que usé es de un grupo venezolano llamado Ikarus. Si deciden escucharla en youtube, tengan en cuenta algo: Me pareció que la letra era perfecta para la ocasión, más no así el ritmo, me la imaginé en una melodía más suave... No, no es cierto, no imaginé la melodía, soy terriblemente mala para eso -.-' Pero uds. sí imaginen una suave xD, porque la que tiene como que no cuadra u.u.

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 6.<strong>

**Más que tu Amigo.**

* * *

><p>...<p>

Tai vio como Sora ingresaba al café. Una sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios al verla. Ese día había tardado más de lo normal en llegar. De seguro había tenido cosas que hacer antes de reunirse con él. Al verlo, le dedicó una adorable sonrisa y se apresuró para sentarse frente a él. Se saludaron mientras la camarera se acercaba para tomarles el pedido.

—¿Qué tal tu día? —preguntó él para iniciar conversación.

—Bien. Hoy descubrí que puedo ser una buena ayudante para Cupido… Quizás algún día le quite el empleo —contestó ella seria mientras entrelazaba sus dedos a la altura de la barbilla—. Ya que lo último que supe es que las personas cada vez están más desconformes con su trabajo… Eso sí, no pagan bien.

Tai rió. Era tan agradable hablar con ella, podía parlotear de cualquier tema hasta robarle una sonrisa. Era una de las cosas que más le gustaba de Sora, su facilidad para hacerlo reír.

—Pero si vas por ese trabajo, trata de que sea para después de San Valentín, o vas a saturarte —advirtió.

—Cierto, cierto. Voy a esperar un poco antes de enviarles mi curriculum.

— ¿Y a quién uniste el día de hoy, oh futura reemplazante de Cupido?

En ese momento llegó la camarera con sus cafés. Sora envolvió el gran tazón con sus manos desnudas. Llevaban varios días con buen y agradable clima, ese día era esplendoroso en sí, pero de todas maneras a ella le encantaba recibir el calor del café en sus manos.

—A Mimí y Matt… o eso espero. Sólo lo empujé a que la invitara a salir. Ya sabes, amenazas de muerte, tortura y esas cosas… Lo usual — rió.

No era la primera vez que ella le hablaba de su amiga y su amigo, pero Tai no se había imaginado que entre esos dos podía haber una historia. Interesado por saber más de la vida de su amiga, le preguntó más sobre su historia de celestina, por lo que le contó, sin bromas, lo que había pasado, cómo se había dado cuenta y por qué había animado a su amigo a invitar a salir a su amiga.

—Así que ahora espero la invitación de matrimonio —Tai carcajeó suave ante lo que Sora le decía y luego bebió otro sorbo de su café—. Y bien, cuéntame de ti. ¿Cómo te fue la otra noche? — Preguntó la chica, aunque obviamente conocía de primera mano la respuesta.

La sonrisa que mantenía el moreno en el rostro se desvaneció sin decir adiós y en su semblante reinó la decepción. La pelirroja se inclinó un poco hacia él, con una expresión de preocupación.

—Nada bien. Fui a verla, pero me ignoró monumentalmente... Lo peor es que aun así no puedo sacármela de la cabeza.

—Quizás no deberías ir a verla otra vez —sugirió ella—. Además, no creo que busques alguna relación seria con ella, ¿verdad?

Tai se quedó pensando ante aquella pregunta. Él no sabía bien qué quería al buscar a Rubí. No la conocía, no sabía nada de ella, pero aun así había conseguido meterse bajo su piel y se negaba a salir. No, él no buscaba una novia, ni en ese club ni en ningún otro lado, pero por algo que no entendía quería acercarse a ella, conocerla, descubrir exactamente por qué le atraía de esa manera. Era un deseo irracional y sin el menor sentido, pero ahí estaba, presente. Y lo peor del caso es que cuando no estaba pensando en Rubí, era Sora quién gobernaba sus pensamientos, con su sonrisa cálida y contagiosa, con esa mirada dulce y llena de vida, con su voz tan dulce.

Cuando miraba a Sora y recordaba a Rubí, sentía que en ellas estaba todo lo que, sin saber que lo hacía, buscaba. ¿No sería ideal poder juntar a la bailarina y la pelirroja en una sola mujer? Si así fuera sin duda consideraría la opción de tener novia, tendría lo mejor de dos mundos solo para él.

—La verdad es que no sé por qué la busco. Sólo sé que quiero conocerla mejor. Tiene algo que me llama, me cautiva. Cuando la veo en el escenario sé que no es como las demás que trabajan ahí, ella es diferente.

—Pero es una stripper. ¿No te molesta o algo?

Tai miró extrañado a Sora. Nunca se hubiera imaginado que fuera alguien prejuiciosa.

—No, no me molesta. Es una persona, sin importar lo que haga para ganar dinero.

Sora lo miró fijamente mientras una sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro. No todo el mundo pensaba así, no todos eran tan abiertos de mente como el guapo Tai. Para ser sinceros, ella jamás pensó que conocería a un hombre, además de Matt, que no le importara que profesión tuviera la mujer, y que incluso la defendiera. Muchas veces había preguntado a diversos hombres sin tendrían una novia que fuera una stripper y todos decían que como novia no. ¿Para pasar la noche y divertirse uno días? Ningún problema.

Tai era alguien con quien podría estar y contarle qué hacía por las noches para pagar sus estudios, era el hombre perfecto. Guapo, encantador, de mente abierta…

_Pero tú tienes novio, _—se recordó— _aún tienes novio y no puedes ver a Tai con ojitos soñadores._

Exacto. _Aún_ tenía novio y a menos que terminara con él de una buena vez, no podía pensar en Tai de otra forma que no fuera como un amigo.

Y si era amiga de Tai, su deber era alejarlo de algo que no tenía sentido.

—Bueno, si ella no te va a dar más bola, quizás no deberías ir de nuevo a verla —sugirió.

Él se quedó pensando, meditando el asunto. La pelirroja se preguntó qué ideas estarían cruzándose en su cabeza, se preguntó si realmente le interesaba Rubí y lamentó que esa atracción que sentía por su alter ego no la sintiera por ella, por la mujer detrás del antifaz.

—Creo que tienes razón — aceptó él, dando un nuevo sorbo a su bebida — Sea lo que sea esto que estoy sintiendo, no va a ningún lado. Debo sacármela de la cabeza. — Habló decidido.

Sora sintió una punzada en su corazón. Ella sabía que lo mejor era eso, que él se alejara y tratara de sacarse de la cabeza a la bailarina, pero en su interior esa idea no resultaba agradable ¿Quién la entendía?.

Queriendo olvidarse de esas emociones y alegrar a su en ese momento, serio amigo, dio el último sorbo a su café y tiró un par de dólares sobre la mesa, luego cogió la mano de él y lo obligó a ponerse de pie.

— ¿A dónde vamos? —inquirió él mientras dejaba un par de dólares también y se ponía de pie para seguirla.

— ¡Vamos de shopping! —exclamó dichosa y rió fuerte al ver la expresión de asombro de él. — Será divertido, créeme — Le guiñó un ojo.

Sin soltarle el agarre de la mano lo arrastró por las calles de Tokio, hasta llegar a esa vieja tienda que a ella tanto le gustaba. Era una tienda de disfraces y antigüedades, casi olvidada entre los grandes edificios de la ciudad. Mimí era quien se la había dado a conocer.

Tai la miró extrañado, más aún, al ver el lugar al que lo había llevado.

— Ay, por favor, no me digas que nunca has hecho esto de probarte disfraces y cosas antiguas —bufó ella rodando los ojos.

—Pues la verdad no. — la miró en forma relajada, pasando una mano por detrás de su nuca

Ella lo miró con fingido y exagerado espanto, mientras se tapada la boca con una mano.

— ¡Oh, pobre alma en desgracia! Es una suerte que haya llegado yo para salvarte. Esto es algo que debes hacer, al menos, una vez antes de morir —dramatizó y él la dejó de mirar con el ceño fruncido, las comisuras de sus labios se elevaron formando una dulce sonrisa—. ¡Anda, vamos! Esto es divertido — Tomó sus dos manos y tiró de él hacia dentro.

Lo empujó contra una corrida de disfraces y ella se fue a otro lado a buscar atuendos que probarse. Fascinada por todo lo que había para escoger, se llenó los brazos y entró a un probador. A los pocos segundos salió con un disfraz de vampiresa que modeló para Tai, quien aún no escogía ninguno para él.

— ¿Qué opinas? ¿Verdad que me veo perfecta para protagonizar la próxima película sin sentido de vampiros?

Él carcajeó mientras asentía. Sora entró corriendo para cambiarse el disfraz por otro.

—Más vale que para cuando salga hayas escogido un disfraz, ¿eh? —Gritó desde dentro del probador— Y ya sabes a que me dedico en mi tiempo libre, así que no me obligues a esconder tu cuerpo en el río Arakawa.

Escuchó la risa de su amigo y que después se movía. Ella se cambió el atuendo. Eligió uno de _Catwoman_, con látigo incluido. Cuando salió, su amigo no estaba, pero no tardó en aparecer vestido como monje. Al verlo con esa expresión incómoda y su cara sonrojada, ella explotó en carcajadas. Recién ahí, él la miró y se quedó con la boca abierta al verla en aquel disfraz tan sensual. Sora sintió una satisfacción interior recorrerle el cuerpo al ver la mirada intensa y aprobatoria en los ojos de él. Se percató de un brillo muy similar al que había visto antes en los ojos del moreno, en esas noches en el club.

Ella se acercó moviéndose sensualmente mientras jugaba con el látigo, con la simple finalidad de provocarlo.

—Elegimos disfraces a juego, ¿eh? —dijo cuando estuvo frente a frente, pasándole una mano por el pecho.

Él no pudo hablar, la miraba embobado y ella rió más fuerte.

—Pero el café no es tu color. Quizás deberías buscar algo más pecaminoso, ya sabes, como un ángel o esas cosas —bromeó ella y se alejó, porque mantenerse tan próxima a él comenzaba a afectarla.

Se congeló cuando sintió la mano de él en su cintura, quemándola a través del traje de látex que se ajustaba tan bien a su cuerpo. Por unos segundos su corazón dejó de latir y la respiración se le quedó atrapada al ver la intensa mirada de Tai. Era de esa manera llena de deseo con la que miraba a Rubí, pero esta vez la miraba a ella, a Sora. Y eso la afectó de verdad.

Se alejó de inmediato, sintiendo que las rodillas le flaqueaban.

—Yo… yo también voy a probarme otro disfraz. — Pronunció, intentando no tartamudear.

Prácticamente, se fue corriendo a su probador para elegir algo menos sensual y más gracioso, para aligerar la tensión sexual que había sentido entre ellos segundos antes. Apoyó su espalda contra el espejo y luchó por calmar su respiración. Como Rubí estaba acostumbrada a ese tipo de miradas hambrientas, pero como Sora la cosa era distinta y no sabía cómo reaccionar. Había separado tan bien a su alter ego de ella misma que eran, prácticamente, dos personas totalmente diferentes.

Sacudió la cabeza, decidiendo que no debía darle más importancia de la que tenía. Sólo había sido el disfraz, nada más.

Volvió a salir vestida como Elizabeth Benett y él se había vestido, nada más y nada menos, como Darcy. Ella se rió y olvidó el tenso momento anterior.

—Esta vez sí que no combinamos —sentenció ella con las manos en las caderas.

Él río también.

Durante un par de horas se probaron decenas de disfraces, posaron, jugaron entre ellos y bromearon. Tai cada vez se soltaba más y hacía casi tantas locuras como Sora. Reían a mandíbula batiente y agarrándose las costillas, cuando se dieron cuenta que la tienda estaba por cerrar.

Se despidieron frente a la tienda aún sin perder la sonrisa en sus rostros.

— Muchas gracias por todo, me divertí muchísimo — Le dijo Tai mirándola a los ojos.

— Yo también, otro día lo repetimos — Le sonrió ella. — Hasta luego — y como de costumbre se paró de puntillas y besó la mejilla del chico.

La chica fue directo al club a prepararse… Era hora de dejar salir a Rubí, pero no se sentía muy animada al saber que él no iría a verla esa noche.

* * *

><p>..<p>

El timbre del departamento sonó, en señal de que la visita tan esperada había llegado. El rubio dejó los guantes de cocina que había estado utilizando para preparar la cena y corrió hasta la puerta principal para recibir a su invitada. Giró la perilla de la manilla y quedó boquiabierto al ver lo hermosa que lucía Mimí aquella noche.

La castaña llevaba puesto un lindo vestido azul tipo coctel, zapatos de tacón blanco y aretes brillantes, como si estuviera preparada para ir a una fiesta.

— Matt, ay no… Lo siento, yo no sabía cómo vestirme, pensé que… Cielos, debí ponerme el Jean y la remera solamente… Pero no estaba segura de la ocasión — Empezó a parlotear al ver que delante de ella el rubio se encontraba con una bermuda, una playera y zapatos deportivos — Yo… debería regresar a cambiarme.

— Te ves preciosa — La interrumpió — Debería ser yo quien deba cambiarse — Se miró a el mismo. Mientras que Mimí parecía una reina de belleza, el estaba de lo más casual posible.

— Déjalo así — Suspiró — Al menos combinados en algo… Tu playera es azul y tus gomas blancas —Se encogió de hombros.

Luego de superada la crisis nerviosa que tuvo la castaña al ver que no fue vestida de acuerdo a la ocasión el chico la escoltó hasta el comedor, donde retiró la silla caballerosamente para que ella se sentara.

— Espera aquí, traeré la comida — Le dijo gentilmente y se encaminó hasta la cocina en busca del platillo.

La castaña esperaba paciente a que su amigo apareciera, mientras tanto observaba el lugar. El departamento de Matt estaba tan limpio e implacable como siempre, típico en él.

Sobre la mesa del comedor, había puesto dos velas, las cuales al parecer llevaban un buen rato encendidas, ya que la cera de ambas se veía bastante desgastada, además había suficiente iluminación artificial en aquella habitación lo que hacía que el fuego de estas no llamara la atención… Aquello le causó gracia a Mimí.

Matt era un chico sumamente varonil, rustico, frio y con aire de rebelde, eso era precisamente lo que lo hacía sexy. Con el detalle de las velas supuso ella que intentó sacar a relucir en él un lado detallista y romántico, que por lo visto no se le daba demasiado bien, pero… lo que contaba era la intención.

¿Pero para que quería el rubio mostrar un lado detallista y romántico estando con ella? ¿Quizá ella le gustaba a Matt? ¿O era solo su imaginación? Pero ¿Por qué le gustaría al chico? Si los dos eran buenos amigos desde hace tiempo y que ella recordase aquel nunca le había prestado demasiada atención… Todavía la confundía un poco el hecho de estar aquella noche en el departamento de Ishida en una especie de plan de cita.

— Oye Mimí — La castaña salió de sus pensamientos al oír como el chico mencionaba su nombre.

— Dime

— ¿Te importaría si pedimos una pizza? — Preguntó con la mirada gacha.

La castaña se paró de su lugar y fue hasta la cocina donde observó como el platillo que preparaba Matt estaba completamente quemado e irreconocible.

— Lo siento — Habló él detrás de ella — Lo he arruinado todo y no llevas ni quince minutos aquí… Quemé la comida, encendí demasiado antes las velas y tan siquiera me vestí de una manera decente para la ocasión. Supongo que soy la peor cita que has tenido en tu vida — Su mirada seguía baja.

La castaña lo observaba fijamente y luego de unos segundos estalló en risas — Creo que eres muy tierno — Dijo siendo completamente sincera. Luego cayó en cuenta de lo que había dicho y se sonrojó — Es decir, te estás esforzando mucho para que me sienta bien, tú sabes con las velas y todo los demás… ¿Qué tal si nosotros hacemos la pizza? — Cambió de tiro la conversación al sentirse incomoda.

Matt asintió con una sonrisa de medio lado en el rostro y comenzó a sacar los ingredientes necesarios para la preparación de la cena.

Luego de algún rato ambos chicos se encontraba sentados en la alfombra de la sala, comiendo sus porciones de pizza preparada por ellos mismos. Había quedado exquisita, valía la pena mencionar.

Lo mejor de todo es que mientras la estaban cocinado y a medida que la iban comiendo se la pasaron hablando de cualquier trivialidad, riendo y ciertamente divirtiéndose.

— Entonces mi mamá sacó el álbum de fotos de cuando era niña en frente de todo el mundo y — calló al notar algo que llamó su atención — ¿Ahí es donde guardas tu bajo? — Era increíble lo rápido y fácil con lo que la chica podía cambiar de tema.

— Si ¿Por qué? — Preguntó girando la cabeza al sitio que miraba la castaña.

— ¿Tocarías algo para mí? — Pidió emocionada.

— Mmm, no lo sé, tendría que afinarlo.

— Por favor Matt — Hizo algunos pucheros infantiles — Toca algo rapidito, vamos. — Juntó sus manos en señal de ruego.

— Está bien — Suspiró no pudiendo aguantar la mirada de Mimí.

El chico tomó el instrumento y lo sacó de su estuche. Comenzó a mover algunas cuerdas con el fin de afinarlo, para que las notas se escucharan de mejor manera.

— ¿Qué te gustaría escuchar? — Preguntó al terminar con la afinación.

— No lo sé, lo que sea… O espera — Lo meditó dos segundos — ¿No hay nada hecho por ti? Sé que te gusta componer.

No iba a mentirle en eso — Si hay algo, pero… — Su semblante se puso pensativo — olvídalo, no está terminada.

— No importa, con solo un poco basta — Le sonrió animándolo.

El rubio lo pensó unos segundos y luego asintió. Colocó el instrumento entre sus manos y comenzó a tocar una melodía suave para luego cantar.

_Espero que no te cause enojo, si hoy te veo con otros ojos… Si notas que me pongo un poco celoso cuando tú hablas con otro…_

Había comenzado a escribir esa canción desde hacía algunas semanas. Más específicamente desde que Michael había aparecido en Cabaret y Mimí se le había acercado. Era una canción que reflejaba sus sentimientos hacia la castaña, por eso se lo había pensado antes de acceder a tocarla.

_Entiendo que somos solo amigos… pero esto solo pasa contigo… Que me quiero hacer el indiferente, cuando en verdad por ti yo estoy demente…_

La castaña escuchaba la melodía prestando especial atención a la letra. ¿Era eso acaso una indirecta hacia ella? No, no podía ser, imaginaba cosas… Era solo una canción que no la involucraba en absolutamente nada.

_No me cierres la puerta… Mírame y date cuenta, que mi voz ya no es de amigos… Yo, enserio quiero algo contigo._

¿Qué le pasaba? Por alguna razón desde que Matt había comenzado a tocar su corazón se había acelerado, sobre todo al pensar que aquello podría estar dedicado para ella... Quizá era el hecho de que su amigo tuviera una voz preciosa.

_Yo, quiero ser algo más que tu amigo... Disculpa si mi amor te sorprende, es que yo no podía más esconderle…_

Con cada palabra que pronunciaba sentía como le sudaban más las manos. Le estaba tocando la canción a Mimí y tenía la impresión de que ella se estaba dando cuenta de para quien iba dirigida la letra.

_Si, quizás de mí tú no lo esperabas… Que te dijera cuanto te amaba… No es bueno callar lo que se siente._

¿Cómo hacía para no pensar que era para ella? Si Matt la miraba fijamente a los ojos a medida que cantaba, haciendo que por alguna extraña razón a ella le temblaran las piernas.

_Te amo mi amiga y te lo digo de frenteeee._

Al terminar de cantar Matt no pudo separar su penetrante mirada azul de las pupilas color miel de Mimí, quien también tampoco apartaba sus ojos de los suyos.

En ese momento sintió que debía arriesgarse. Después de todo, quien no intenta, nunca gana ¿cierto?

Fue acercándose lentamente hasta los labios rosados de su compañera, la cual no se movía ni un centímetro. ¿Eso era buena señal no? Estaba cada vez más cerca de unir su boca con la de la castaña, pero cuando faltaban solo milímetros para el beso la chica se levantó corriendo.

— Lo siento Matt… Yo… Simplemente no puedo — Se excusó y salió a toda de velocidad del departamento.

El rubio no pudo hacer nada en aquel momento, solo observar como la chica se alejaba a toda velocidad.

Pateó con furia una mesa ratona que había delante de él…La había cagado.

* * *

><p>..<p>

**Notas de la Autora:**

* Tai y Sora salieron... Dieron vueltas por el mundo y se divirtieron horrores yendo de shopping.

* Sora le recomendó al morenito no pararle más bola a Rubí, pero le dolió ver que este le hiciera caso ¿Quién la entiende?

* Tai sigue pensando de aquí pa' allá en Rubí, pero también piensa en Sora, y mientras estaban jugueteando en la tienda incluso la llegó a mirar con ojos de deseo =O.

* En la parte mimato del día tenemos que a Matt los nervios lo traicionaron e hizo desastre -.-' Pero a Mimí eso le pareció lindo (L).

* Luego de su comida el chico tocó una canción para la castaña *.* A la que se le aceleró el corazón y le temblaron las piernas =O.

**Próxima publicación: **Ahora sí, sin falta. Será el próximo viernes.

**Agradecimientos:** Gracias por leerme y dejarme un lindo y gratificante comentario:

**Shaoran, Patroclo, CherryMurder, Stefy, Dan, Roww, Gravi, Shio, Puchisko, Faty, Tai Kamiya, Johita **y a mi **Leeen **bella.


	7. Me usaste

**CAPÍTULO 7**

**Me Usaste.**

* * *

><p>La noche de trabajo junto a Matt fue sumamente extraña luego de que Mimí tuviera la excelente idea de salir corriendo de su departamento sin dar mayores explicaciones.<p>

El rubio trató en lo más posible el tener el menor contacto con ella, simplemente le hablaba para decirles cosas indispensables relacionadas con el trabajo, tales como: "pásame esa botella por favor", "te toca sacar la basura", "te solicitan en la mesa 3". Y a pesar de que limitó el contacto significativamente con ella al momento de hablarle, no lo hacía en mal tono, no la miraba feo, ni nada por estilo. La castaña tenía la impresión de que el rubio no se había enojado por su conducta, pero era obvio que si le había dolido.

La chica no pudo evitar sentirse culpable en todo momento por lo que pasó, pero es que simplemente al ver a Matt acercándose cada vez más a su rostro, el cerebro se le bloqueó, sintió congelarse por horas mientras observaba como su amigo achicaba cada vez más la distancia entre ellos. Y casi llegando al punto de no retorno sus alarmas internas se encendieron ¿iba a besarse con su amigo de años? Eso no podía ser correcto. Así que, la única idea que pudo llegar a su mente en fracciones de segundo fue la de huir. Y sí, visto en retrospectiva sabía que había hecho mal, pero al momento fue lo único que se le ocurrió, claro que ahora se arrepentía por ello.

No le gustaba ver a su amigo tan serio, es decir, Matt de por sí siempre era serio, pero con ella y con Sora la situación cambiaba, el chico se abría un poco más. Tampoco le agradaba el hecho de verlo distraído, incluso había confundido un par de veces varios pedidos. Mucho menos soportaba que sólo le hablara para pedirle cosas relacionadas al trabajo.

La situación tenía que cambiar. Y tenía que cambiar en ese mismo instante.

Se acercó hacia donde estaba el rubio, el cual se encontraba lavando unas copas.

_—_ Matt, ¿podemos hablar? _—_ Preguntó tímidamente.

_—_ Estamos hablando _—_ Respondió de manera neutra, pero sin mirarla.

_—_ Cierto _—_ miró hacia un lado _—_ Mira, quiero decir que, sobre lo que ocurrió hacer algunas horas... yo, lo siento mucho. No debía pararme y salir corriendo como si nada sin importarme lo que tú pudieras...

_—_ No tienes por que disculparte _—_ La detuvo en su discurso.

_—_ Yo siento que debo hacerlo _—_ Insistió.

El chico suspiró y dejó a un lado su labor para mirar de frente a la chica.

_—_ Mira Mimí, tú no debes pedir disculpas. Fui yo el que estuvo mal, no debí de actuar tan apresurado, pero es que _—_ Desvió la vista hacia un lado _—_ tú... tú me gustas... un poco _—_ lo había dicho ¿y ahora qué seguía?

_—_ Matt, yo _—_ titubeó y de nuevo las ganas de correr se apoderaron de ella, pero esta vez no escaparía, o bueno, intentaría no hacerlo.

_—_ No tienes por que decir nada _—_ Dijo al observar que la chica se había tensado ante su relevación _—_ No te estoy pidiendo que seas mi novia, ni nada por el estilo. No voy a exigirte que nazca de la noche a la mañana en tí un sentimiento hacia mí. Pero quería que lo supieras.

La castaña seguía callada ¿qué se supone que dijera? Ahí fue cuando se le ocurrió una idea.

_—_ Mañana es mi día libre _—_ Soltó sin más _—_ ¿Qué tal si vamos al cine?

Era cierto que ella nunca había pensado en él como algo más que un amigo, pero eso no quería decir que estuviera totalmente cerrada de mente. Ya anteriormente le había dado la oportunidad a muchos chicos de ganarse su corazón ¿Por qué no darle una oportunidad a Matt? A la final quien sabía, quizá las cosas resultaban bien.

Eso sí, le pidió a su amigo que fuera a un ritmo más despacio con ella, debían empezar a conocerse de una forma diferente. Y no prometía nada al respecto, pero seguirían saliendo a ver como se daban las cosas.

_—_Entonces sin presiones _—_ Comentó el chico sonriendo.

_—_ Sin presiones _—_ Repitió Mimí a medida que estiraba su meñique en señal de que harían una promesa.

* * *

><p>..<p>

**Días Después.**

Rubí llevaba dos semanas sin ver a Tai en el club y aunque ella misma le había dicho que debía dejar de buscarla, dejar de ir al club, y cosas por el estilo, no podía evitar cada noche mirar entre el público, con la vaga esperanza de verlo, decepcionándose luego cuando no lo encontraba.

Pero esa noche fue diferente, esa noche él si estaba entre el público y ella sabía perfectamente por qué estaba ahí…era por su culpa.

**~ FLASHBACK ~**

_Como Sora se habían visto todos los días, tomaban café, como se les había vuelto costymbre, conversaban y hacían algo diferente cada día. Desde cantar en alguna calle de Tokio por dinero con el que después compraban algunas golosinas; ir a alguna feria para subirse a las distintas atracciones; molestar a los mimos en la calle; hacerles bromas a la gente; patinar sobre el hielo; ir a karaokes; fingir ser alguien más durante toda la tarde: hasta regalar abrazos en el parque de Tokio._

_Día tras día observaba como su amigo se iba soltando más, disfrutando de su vida y olvidándose un poco del trabajo. Su puesto en la empresa ya no significaba todo para él y Sora no dejaba de sentirse bien consigo misma al ver como afectaba en la vida de él. El apuesto Tai volvía a dejar salir a flote el carácter alegre y jovial que según le contó tenía cuando era adolescente y vivía en Odaiba. Y a ella le encantaba verlo así, feliz, despreocupado y relajado en la vida._

_Ese sábado había sido maravilloso para ella, ya que había pasado todo el día al lado de su guapísimo amigo. En la mañana hicieron un picnic en las áreas verdes del parque de Tokio. Almorzaron en casa de Tai, quien gentilmente se ofreció a preparar una comida que a ella le pareció exquisita._

_Ya luego, Sora había propuesto una actividad que hizo que al moreno se le subieran todos los colores a la cara. La chica le sugirió ir a un Onsen (*) mixto, ya que a pesar de que el chico llevara años viviendo en Tokio, jamás había ido a bañarse en uno. Sora solo pudo contener su carcajada luego de un rato, cuando le informó a su amigo que no se bañarían desnudos, conocía uno donde a las personas se les permitía usar traje de baño._

_— Anda Tai, sal ya — Animó al chico, el cual permanecía detrás de una roca. — Prometo no acosarte luego de haberte visto en traje de baño — Rió._

_El moreno salió mirando hacia el suelo, le intimidaba bastante la situación: él y Sora, ambos en traje de baño, dándose una ducha en aguas termales. Agradecía de todo corazón que el lugar estuviera lleno de gente por todos lados. Suposo que al ser invierno la idea de relajarse en agua caliente era sumamente actrayente.  
><em>

_Alzó su mirada y se quedó estático ante la imagen que tenía ante sus ojos, nunca se hubiera imaginado que la pelirroja pudiera lucir tan increíblemente atractiva en aquel bikini amarillo._

_Por su parte Sora se maldijo en aquel momento, de todos los lugares que hubiera podido haber visitado con él, a ella se le tuvo que ocurrir proponer ir a un onsen. ¿Es que acaso le gustaba torturarse? Porque ahora tenía a un súper apuesto Tai frente a ella, dejando ver su marcado abdomen, y por si fuera poco mirándola de esa manera tan insinuante. De repente le pareció casi imposible cumplir la promesa de no acoso que había hecho hace tan sólo segundos._

_Permanecieron en el lugar alrededor de una hora, en la que jugaron con el agua, se relajaron, hablaron sobre mil cosas y sorprendentemente para Sora, pudo resistir las ganas de no devorar a Tai cuando en más de una ocasión sus pieles se rozaron levemente._

_Al salir, notaron que la temperatura fuera del lugar no era del todo acogedora, de hecho había descendido un par de grados a como estaba cuando ellos llegaron, haciendo que ambos se cobijaran más en sus abrigos. Definitivamente se habían acabado los días de buen clima y se acercaba la primera nevada del invierno._

_Caminaron hacia un café para tomar algo caliente que le llegara a los huesos. Fue entonces cuando el mundo en el que ella creía vivir se desmoronó. Frente a la cafetería donde ya había entrado Tai, estaba Davis, pero no estaba solo, estaba con una rubia, esbelta y alta a quien le sostenía las manos y le robaba besos cada dos por tres._

_Sora sintió hervir su sangre de pura rabia. ¿Cuánto tiempo pensando que él era un buen chico? que merecía a alguien que lo quisiera, temiendo romper con él, resistiéndose a todos los momentos en que podría haber intentado algo con Tai, aguantándose las ganas de tirársele encima en las aguas termales. Alejándose del único hombre que podría aceptarla por completo, siendo Sora y siendo Rubí ¿Y por quién? Por él, por ese imbécil que la engañaba._

_Ganas no le faltaron de cruzar la calle y romperle la cara por maricón. Oh sí, definitivamente lo que había entre ellos se había acabado y se sentía la más idiota del planeta por no haberlo hecho antes, por dilatar el momento de la ruptura. ¡Ese pobre diablo no merecía tanta consideración! ¡Tanta fidelidad por tanto tiempo! Como Rubí había tenido oportunidades con hombres increíblemente apuestos y siempre se había negado por respeto a su novio. Y con Tai, con el excelente Tai pasó lo mismo. Bien, su novio valía una mierda, se podía podrir en el infierno._

_Más enojada de lo que había estado alguna vez en la vida, entró al café. El moreno la miró extrañado, pero no preguntó nada. Esperó hasta que ella le dijera algo, cosa que no hizo._

_Sora seguía centrada en su enojo. ¿Hacía cuánto que ese maricón le ponía los cuernos? Huy, le picaban las manos por plantarle una buena cachetada a él y a la zorra con la que andaba._

_Para calmarse pidió un chocolate caliente con mucha azúcar y un trozo de pastel. Si tanta azúcar no la calmaba, quizás debería ir a comprar zapatos o plantarle un buen beso apasionado a su acompañante._

_— ¿Estás bien? —terminó por preguntar él cuando pasó el tiempo y ella seguía con esa expresión asesina._

_—Sí, sí. Sólo vi algo desagradable. No tiene importancia._

_Y no la tenía. Nada que tuviera que ver con Daisuke tenía algún tipo de relevancia, ahora menos que nunca._

_Con el pasar de los minutos, ella logró relajarse un poco. Incluso pudo volver a sonreír y bromear con Tai. Pero no fue el azúcar lo que la calmó, fue la mirada achocolatada de él, esa sonrisa dulce y despreocupada, ver la manera en que su pelo castaño se movía cuando él inclinaba la cabeza a un lado, la forma en que sus ojos se achicaban cuando reía, ver como se movían sus manos para darle énfasis a sus palabras. Observarlo era absorbente y fascinante. ¿Cómo hacía para ser tan divinamente irresistible?_

_— Mira esto — Le dijo él mostrándole una foto en su celular — Kari me la pasó anoche por e-mail, son ella y su esposo T.K con mi sobrinita Arika — Se veía tan tierno hablando de su familia, de cómo los extrañaba._

_Hablar con él hizo que se le olvidará por completo el asunto de Davis._

_Salieron del café dos horas después, cuando ya él tenía que irse a su casa y ella al club. Caminaban amenamente por la calle, hablando de cualquier cosa, porque con él no era difícil entablar conversación. Además el chico ya estaba acostumbrado a cualquier tipo de excentricidad que ella pudiera decir y le seguía la corriente, haciendo que ambos se rieran largos ratos por ello._

_Estaban cerca de la intersección donde normalmente se separaban para seguir sus caminos cuando él se detuvo para ver las artesanías de un comerciante ambulante muy abrigado. Ella se quedó en la esquina esperándolo con una sonrisa dibujada en el rostro. A los pocos minutos él volvió trayendo algo en el bolsillo de su abrigo._

_—Pásame tu mano —pidió y ella hizo caso._

_Entonces abrió su mano y en su palma había una pulsera tejida, en distintos tonos de rosa con pequeñas piedrecillas decorándola. Era delicada, fina y muy femenina. La ató a su muñeca con mucha delicadeza. Ella sintió que el corazón se le oprimía con ternura por el gesto de él._

_Sin soltarle la mano, la miró a los ojos y ella sintió que se perdía en aquellos encantadores ojos chocolate. Su corazón empezó a latir frenético dentro de su pecho, amenazando con escapar por su boca con cada bombeo. Sentía que la piel, ahí donde él la tocaba le cosquilleaba._

_Él inclinó su rostro ligeramente hacia el de ella. Por costumbre, Sora se alejó un poco, pero por el rabillo del ojo vio que Daisuke se acercaba. Toda la rabia por lo que había visto hace no tanto tiempo resurgió en su interior. Él la había engañado, descaradamente, mientras ella luchaba contra la tentación día a día. No era justo. Simplemente no era justo._

_Él sólo verlo acercándose la hizo tomar la decisión. Ya no estaba con Davis, no le debía fidelidad a nadie, por lo que no tenía porque seguir reprimiendo sus deseos._

_Volvió toda su atención a Tai que seguía con el rostro inclinado hacia ella, con la pregunta en sus ojos. Sora sonrió y se puso de puntillas para alcanzar los labios de él. Un sencillo y casto toque que desató una tormenta en el interior de ella. La calidez de esos labios la atraparon sin una promesa de liberarla algún día. Se sentía mucho mejor de lo que habría imaginado._

_Él posó las manos en su cintura, pegándola a su cuerpo al mismo tiempo que empezaba a mover sus labios sobres los de ella en un sensual y decadente juego que comenzó a afectar los latidos de su, de por sí, errático corazón. Ella se aferró a su cuello y aumentó la velocidad del beso. Entreabrió ligeramente la boca en una invitación a que él profundizara el beso, cosa que hizo sin demora._

_Sora escuchó el tenue gruñido que brotó de la garganta de él justo antes de que el beso se volviera más hambriento y necesitado. Pero en ese momento también se escuchó un grito a su lado._

_— ¡SORA TAKENOUCHI! — Escucharon los dos, separándose rápidamente, pero él no alejó las manos de la cintura de ella— ¿Qué se supone que estás haciendo con ese idiota?_

_—No es un idiota, se llama Tai y es mi amigo —defendió ella con una sonrisa satisfecha._

_— ¡No se supone que beses a tus amigos cuando tienes novio! —gritó nuevamente Daisuke, haciendo que mucha gente volteara a mirarlos. Ella sintió como el cuerpo de Tai se tensaba y se alejaba del suyo._

_— ¿Ah si?No se supone que engañes a tu novia con una fulana rubia y después tengas el descaro de reclamar. ¡Idiota! — Espetó ella— Además, yo no te he engañado, terminamos en el mismo momento en que te vi con esa zorra hace unas horas._

_Daisuke la miró rojo de furia, dirigió otra mirada amenazante a Tai, pero volvió a centrar todo el peso de su ira otra vez en ella._

_— ¿Hace cuánto que me engañas? —inquirió él con voz tensa, ignorando lo que ella le había dicho._

_—Ya te dije: no-te-en-ga-ño —habló lentamente, como si estuviera dirigiéndose a un retardado mental—. Terminamos hace horas, sólo que tú no te habías enterado aún porque estabas muy ocupado con la yegua esa. Nunca te engañé, siempre te fui fiel, imbécil, aun cuando no te lo merecías. Debí terminar contigo hace años._

_—Eres una…_

_—No te atrevas a insultarme, Daisuke, —advirtió— que cuando yo te vi a ti, engañándome de verdad, no te dije nada. Ahora, vuelve con esa oxigenada a ver si ella te aguanta con tu problemita en la cama. No todas las mujeres manejan bien la insatisfacción ¿sabes?._

_Sin esperar alguna respuesta por parte de su ex novio, se dio media vuelta y se encaminó hasta donde estaba Tai, varios pasos alejado, mirando todo con ojos de horror. Ella le sonrió, dispuesta a abrazarlo y retomar el momento donde habían sido interrumpidos._

_—Tai, ¿qué te parece si vamos…?_

_—Me usaste —interrumpió él, mirándola con reprobación, como si no la conociera—. Tenías novio y me besaste, pero no porque quisieras hacerlo, sino porque querías pagarle con la misma moneda. Me usaste como si fuera cualquier cosa para desquitarte con tu novio._

_—No… no es así, Tai. Deja que te explique bien…_

_— ¡No! — Volvió a interrumpirla— Me quedó claro con lo que escuché, no necesito ninguna explicación. Es que… Sólo es que nunca te creí a ti capaz de algo así._

_—Tai, por favor escúchame —rogó ella, pero él negó con la cabeza._

_—No puedo creer que me usaras de esa manera… Pensé que al menos me considerabas tu amigo. Eres… eres despreciable, Sora._

_Él se dio media vuelta antes de que ella pudiera decir algo, se alejó rápido a grandes zancadas. La pelirroja sentía que sus ojos ardían y algo le comprimía el corazón dolorosamente. Quería correr hasta alcanzarlo y obligarlo a que la escuchara, hacerle entender que no lo había usado realmente, que no era como él creía, pero en el fondo sabía que tenía un poco de razón porque si no hubiese visto que el estúpido de Davis se acercaba, probablemente no le hubiese dado el beso, al menos no hasta estar oficialmente soltera nuevamente._

_Ay no, se había equivocado de una manera horrible con Tai. No sería raro que él la odiase toda su vida después de aquello. Por tonta e impulsiva había alejado a un hombre que valía la pena, a quien podría contarle su secreto sin que la juzgara por su trabajo durante las noches._

_Se abrazó a sí misma, odiándose por haber actuado de manera tan idiota. Empezó a caminar a su departamento, pero con cada paso sentía que el corazón se le retorcía más y más, dificultándole la respiración y nublándole la visión. Sabía que cuando llegara a casa se quebraría, enojada consigo misma por tonta._

_Pero no tuvo mucho tiempo para odiarse, porque su amiga Mimí la arrastró al club diciéndole que había una reunión de personal antes de abrir._

_Después de la reunión habían empezado a trabajar. Cerca de la medianoche salió por tercera vez al escenario y fue cuando lo vio entrar. Sabía que estaba ahí por su culpa, por lo que había hecho horas atrás, pero esa noche no era Sora, era Rubí y él no estaba enojado con la bailarina. Quizás pudiera hacer algo al respecto, ayudarse a sí misma._

**~ FIN DEL FLASHBACK ~**

Sonrió mientras lo veía acercarse a la orilla del escenario.

—Volviste —ronroneó ella con su falso acento francés, cuando lo tuvo cerca—. Hace mucho que no te veía, y ya te extrañaba.

—Sí, bien, estaba perdiendo mi tiempo con alguien que no lo merecía.

Sintió que le apuñalaban el corazón al oír esas palabras y por unos segundos su sonrisa se tambaleó.

—Bueno, —habló ella— esta noche nos pondremos al día, muchachote.

Tai veía como Rubí bailaba en el escenario, demostrando elasticidad y fuerza sin olvidarse de esa sensualidad que lo volvía loco, pero sólo podía pensar en Sora. No podía creer lo que había hecho. No era tanto lo que había hecho en sí, sino que fuera _ella_ quien lo había hecho. Eso le había lastimado, que alguien a quien tenía tan alto le decepcionara de esa manera. Nunca, nunca se hubiese imaginado que su amiga sería capaz de algo semejante, de jugar con los sentimientos de alguien, de utilizar a otra persona para sus fines egoístas.

No estaba seguro por qué había ido a _Cabaret,_ sólo sabía que quería dejar de pensar en la pelirroja, dejar de recordar ese beso y cuanto lo había decepcionado lo que ocurrió después, y no se le ocurrió nada mejor que ir a ver a Rubí, pero al llegar ahí se dio cuenta que cambió una obsesión por otra. Porque así era, si no era Sora, era Rubí la que gobernaba su mente.

Se recostó aún más en el sofá y se obligó a dejar de pensar en Sora y a concentrarse en la stripper. Se veía arrebatadora con ese diáfano y pequeño traje blanco con plumas que iba a juego con su antifaz y distaba tanto de su peluca negra.

Rubí bailaba lentamente al ritmo de _Baker Street_, versión instrumental, de Gerry Rafferty. Se contorsionaba en torno al tubo plateado y de a poco la sangre en las venas de Tai empezaba a correr con más velocidad y más caliente. Ver a esa mujer bailando era una perdición para él, pero ya estaba ahí, sin posibilidad de alejarse.

Ella se arrastró por el escenario, en lentos y felinos movimientos hasta llegar a él. El moreno se acercó al borde donde estaba ella, quien lo tomó por el cuello de la remera y haló de él hasta quedar ambos frente a frente.

— ¿Qué te parece otro baile privado, guapo? —Inquirió ella en un susurro y con el acento francés menos marcado— El último fue muy corto, ¿no crees?

Y claro que había sido corto, pero intenso. Y no estaba de más la idea de aceptar. Posiblemente no terminaría en nada, pero de seguro lo haría olvidarse por completo del mal rato con la pelirroja en la tarde.

—Me parece una buena idea.

No sabía por qué ya no tartamudeaba con ella o se ponía nervioso. En parte, sospechaba que era porque se había relajado más, compartiendo y pasando tiempo con Sora. Se había dado cuenta de muchas cosas, entre ellas, que debía disfrutar la vida que sólo había una y no debía ser desperdiciada. Así que disfrutaría de la oportunidad que se le presentaba.

Ella le regaló una radiante sonrisa y volvió al centro del escenario para hacer un último salto que lo dejó con la boca abierta. Esa mujer realmente tenía fuerza en las piernas y brazos, sin olvidar la elasticidad. Todo en ella la hacía una bomba sensual.

Una vez que terminó se acercó con su lento y sexy movimiento de caderas hasta él y bajó del escenario. Le tomó la mano y sin perder esa sonrisa cargada de promesas lo guió al mismo lugar de la vez anterior. Cruzaron el umbral y ella cerró la puerta. Estaban solos.

—Vamos, siéntate y relájate que no te voy a morder… —lo miró como si estuviera meditando sus palabras— Y si lo hago, no te va a doler, te lo aseguro — Sonrió pícaramente.

Él soltó un bufido, una mezcla entre risa y sorpresa, por lo que había dicho, pero luego sacudió la cabeza y se acomodó en un sofá de los que había ahí. Era una habitación de tamaño regular, con varios sofás amplios de cuero negro, paredes de rojo carmesí con telas de terciopelo. En el centro otro tubo en el que ella dio un par de vueltas antes de acercársele.

— ¿Te gustó el baile de hace poco? —preguntó ella inclinando la cabeza hacia la puerta para indicarle que se refería al que recién había hecho.

—Por supuesto —respondió él con una sonrisa—. Me impresiona la fuerza que hay que tener para hacer esas cosas.

Ella soltó una suave carcajada que puso de punta todos los vellos de su cuerpo.

—Es uno de los mejores ejercicios que puede encontrar una mujer. ¿Te cuento un secreto, Tai? —le preguntó ella mientras se sentaba sobre su regazo y le acariciaba lentamente el cabellos. Él asintió para que continuara—. Yo aprendí a bailar de esta manera por simple curiosidad, porque escuché que era una excelente manera de mantenerse en forma y quise probarlo. Tiempo después resultó siéndome útil.

Ella le sonrió dulcemente y acercó su nariz al cuello de él para aspirar lentamente.

— ¿Por qué trabajas aquí, Rubí? —pregunó él. Ella se tensó y se quedó congelada donde estaba.

—Porque necesito el dinero y aquí pagan bien. Además es divertido. Pero no hablemos de esto —pidió y él asintió, aun cuando tenía mucha curiosidad sobre ella.

Arrastró su nariz por la piel detrás de su oreja y depositó un lento y húmedo beso en la base de su cuello, en el punto justo donde terminaba el cuello de la remera que llevaba esa noche. Luego se alejó para mirarlo a los ojos y entrechocar sus narices, acercando sus labios a los de él pero jamás tocándolos.

Entonces se puso de pie y se alejó de nuevo al tubo. Tai estuvo tentado de ponerse de pie e ir a buscarla, pero en cambio, se quedó sentado y la miró.

Ella empezó a bailar, sensualmente y sólo para él. Si antes había creído que era sexy, no la había visto bailar sin inhibiciones. Su corazón bombeó acelerado en su pecho, empujando su sangre más al sur, pero trató de mantener la cabeza fría, aun cuando era muy difícil.

La chica se alejó de la barra de acero en el centro de la habitación para acercarse de nuevo a su admirador y bailarle. Se volvió a subir a su regazo, pero manteniendo una distancia corta. Bailaba sobre él.

Al moreno le costaba tragar y los labios se le secaban con demasiada rapidez, sentía la lengua pesada en su boca y le picaban las manos por tocarla, cosa que no pudo resistir por mucho tiempo.

Alzó las manos para tomarla por la cadera y ella se dejó caer sobre él soltando una suave carcajada.

— ¿Te das cuenta que si estuviera disfrazada de maestra de escuela tendría que castigarte por no dejar las manos en su lugar? —ronroneó ella en su oído.

—Pero no eres una maestra —le recordó él.

—No, no lo soy… soy tu bailarina —entonces comenzó a besarle el cuello.

Tai sentía como sus músculos se tensaban cada vez que ella posaba sus labios sobre su piel. Apretó con más fuerza el agarre sobre sus caderas, pegándola más contra sí. Las manos de la chica lo acariciaban suavemente por sobre la ropa, en la espalda, el pecho, se enredaban en su pelo. No estaban quietas, era como si quisieran abarcar más de lo que podían.

En un momento, ella se alejó para mirarlo a los ojos. Él respiraba agitado, tenerla cerca afectaba todo su organismo. Entonces ella bajó su rostro y no pudiendo aguantar sus instintos capturó sus labios con los suyos.

Al principio él no reaccionó, estaba desconcertado por el actuar de la chica, pero finalmente cayó en cuenta de lo que estaba pasando e hizo algo al respecto. La abrazó con más fuerza, pegándola cada vez más contra su propio cuerpo y le devolvió el beso con toda la intensidad del momento. Con la lengua se abrió paso entre sus labios para besarla profundamente, exigiéndole hasta el alma.

Ella comenzó a frotarse contra el cuerpo de él, terminando de despertar a su virilidad que gritaba su nombre. Ella carcajeó sobre sus labios cuando se dio cuenta de lo que estaba causando y se frotó más fuerte y rápido, llevándole al borde, para que perdiera el control.

El moreno la besó con desesperación, hambriento y necesitado de esa mujer. La alzó para acostarla sobre el sofá y ponerse encima de ella, sin separar sus labios ni una sola vez. No podía tener suficiente. Su sabor… oh, su sabor lo volvía loco. Era único, pero a la vez le resultaba familiar.

Siguió besándola como si no hubiera mañana, acariciándola, recorriendo sus curvas con avidez. Ella lo abrazó con sus piernas, pegándolo al centro de su cuerpo y él se sintió muy bien ahí, demasiado bien. Escuchó como ella soltaba un suave gemido y fue eso como una droga para él, una droga que no tardó en hacerse adictiva.

Algo lo había poseído, jamás antes había actuado con tal desenfreno al estar con una mujer, pero en ese momento no era consciente de sus pensamientos, sólo de la chica bajo su cuerpo.

Sentía como ella se aferraba a su espalda, colando sus manos bajo la remera y enterrando las uñas en su piel. Y no le importó si le dejaba marcas, si le dolía. Tan sólo quería sentir que ella perdía el control también.

Dejó su boca para besarla en el cuello, para sentir el sabor de su suave piel y dejárselo grabado a fuego en su memoria. No, no podría olvidar su dulce sabor, la calidez de su piel, su delicioso aroma, una mezcla entre perfume y una esencia natural a vainilla.

—Tai —gimió ella en su oído, aferrando los cabellos de su nunca con una mano—… Tai.

Le encantaba oírla decir su nombre, hacía que un escalofrío lo recorriera por completo.

—Tai —volvió a gemir.

El pantalón le apretaba incesantemente, causándole dolor, así que él se lo desabrochó, con la colaboración de su compañera en ese momento, para así lograr liberar un poco la presión.

Llevó sus manos hasta los pechos de la bailarina, la cual una vez más volvió a gemir al sentir el tacto de las manos del chico.

En ese mismo instante, la puerta se abrió y un hombre entró a carcajadas con una bailarina acompañándolo.

Ellos se quedaron congelados donde estaban, volviendo a la realidad lentamente.

Tai se movió primero, abrochándose el pantalón disimuladamente, se sentía algo incómodo por la pulsante erección. Rubí lo siguió, riéndose nerviosa por la situación en la que los habían encontrado, mientras él sentía que era el momento más embarazoso de su vida.

Quienes los observaban eran una rubia platinada de largas piernas y exagerado busto al lado de un robusto empresario de cabellos plateados y unas prominentes entradas en la frente. Los miraba con las cejas alzadas y una sonrosa lasciva en los labios. Tai inclinó la cabeza como saludo, pero no dijo nada.

Rubí lo tomó de la mano y lo sacó de ahí, arrastrándolo a otro rincón del club y cuando estuvieron solos estalló en carcajadas, pero él estaba serio.

—Quiero verte —le dijo sin titubear y ella lo miró extrañada.

—Me estás viendo.

—No. Me refiero a que quiero verte fuera del club. Llevarte a algún lado… —se interrumpió cuando la vio negando con la cabeza— ¿Por qué?

—Porque yo no existo afuera— Habló despacio — Lo que ves acá —hizo un movimiento con los brazos para abarcar todo el club— sólo existe aquí, en _Cabaret._

—Entonces déjame ver a la chica que está detrás del antifaz.

Ella volvió a negar con la cabeza, él la miró extrañado.

—No quieres ver a esa mujer… no por ahora, te lo aseguro —agregó antes que él dijera algo—. Tú y yo podemos vernos cuantas veces quieras, pero sólo acá. Ya te dije, yo no existo fuera de estas paredes.

El castaño se quedó mirándola, pensando en sus opciones. Quería seguir viéndola, pero no quería que fuera en aquel club. Deseaba saber quién estaba tras el antifaz, pero no iba a obligarla.

—Nos veremos acá entonces —porque era eso, o no verla, y él no quería alejarse de Rubí, mucho menos después de lo que había pasado con Sora. La bailarina era la única que lo hacía sentir vivo además de la pelirroja.

—Nos vemos entonces —dijo ella y se puso de puntillas para darle un dulce y corto beso en la comisura del labio.

Entonces se marchó con el vaivén de sus caderas, dejándolo sólo en ese rincón del club.

Rubí llegó al camerino con la respiración agitada y a paso acelerado. Lo que había pasado no se suponía que debía pasar. Todo se le había salido de control porque ella no había logrado resistirse a él.

Se suponía que debía bailarle y tratar de hablar con él, preguntarle por qué había dicho eso de "estar perdiendo el tiempo", de esa manera hablar al respecto y tratar de hacerlo entender de su conducta con Sora. Se suponía que valiéndose de su alter ego tenía que ayudarse a sí misma, no revolcarse con él en un sofá y olvidarse del resto del mundo. Pero con sólo probar sus labios, el control se fue a un lugar muy, muy lejano.

Se dejó caer en el asiento frente al espejo y se sacó el antifaz y la peluca. Miró detenidamente su reflejo. Ese día había hecho bastantes estupideces. Primero, besar a Tai cuando había visto a Davis, haber actuado tan impulsivamente sin pensar en las consecuencias de sus acciones. Y después, perder el control cuando debía arreglar el primer error. Ese, sin dudas, no era su día.

Al menos sabía que él volvería, que tendría otra oportunidad de hablar con él, de arreglar las cosas. Era bueno saber que tener otra identidad por las noches podía servirle para algo más además de ganar dinero.

Se tocó los labios suavemente con el dedo índice, reviviendo la sensación de aquel beso abrazador y frenético que la había llevado al borde de la locura. Había tenido algunos novios en su vida, se había enamorado —o había estado muy cerca de ello— un par de veces, pero nadie, nadie jamás, la había hecho sentir de esa manera, nadie había encendido su cuerpo como lo había hecho Tai con ese beso. Nunca había experimentado semejante pasión en tan breve lapso de tiempo. Había algo cuando él la tocaba, una pequeña explosión en su interior que iba quemándola a velocidad presurosa.

Aún podía sentir el calor de las manos de él sobre su piel, aún podía saborear su beso, aún sentía su aroma envolviéndola. Quién sabía hasta donde hubieran llegado de no haberlos interrumpirlos estrella con ese hombre. De seguro habrían llegado hasta el final porque mientras estaba bajo su cuerpo, mientras sentía su peso encima, no quería que acabara, no quería que se alejara. Lo quería ahí, hasta el final, aun cuando no fuera… adecuado ni correcto.

Se giró para no ver más su reflejo con los ojos brillantes por la pasión de hacía unos minutos, para no ver sus labios rojos e hinchados por el beso salvaje que había compartido con Tai, para no ver sus mejillas sonrojadas por el calor de la lujuria. No quería más recordatorios que su mismo corazón aun latiendo acelerado y las imágenes que se repetían una y otra vez en su mente.

Segundos después, entró Mimí al camerino donde ella se encontraba. Tenía ambas cejas enarcadas, porque por más que lo intentaba, era incapaz de elevar una sola. Su mirada color miel pedía a gritos respuestas.

* * *

><p>..<p>

**Notas de la Autora:**

Quiero empezar diciendo algo, en el capítulo pasado puse una canción y dije que se la imaginaran en una melodía suave, por que el ritmo original de la canción no pegaba con el asunto y blablá... Bueno resulta que indagando en youtube vi que sacaron la misma canción versión balada ._. pero NO me gusta waaa... ¿Y esto qué tiene que ver? Nada, pero quería decirlo .

Ahm, otra cosa, el capítulo pasado NO ME EQUIVOQUÉ al subirlo grrrr... Fue FF el que andaba con error -.-' Supongo que ley del kharma... Haz cosas malas y te pasaran cosas malas = Haz esperar a tus lectores y FF te mentará la madre.

Y bueno, centrándome en el capítulo.

Por fin pasó aquí lo que todos esperábamos =D pero lamentable e irónicamente los resultados fueron distintos a los deseados u.u y es que Sora la cagó al hacerlo de esa manera...

* Daisuke es un patán.

* Sora es una tonta.

* Sora y Tai se BESAN =O.

* Tai y Rubí se ponen calientes.

* Mimí y Matt seguirán saliendo.

* Mimí no puede alzar una ceja... Yo tampoco (?)

* Y los Onsen son: baños de aguas termales procedentes del subsuelo volcánico de las islas japonesas, donde la gente se baña desnuda u.u. Los separan por sexos, pero también hay mixtos ;)

Y por último: Muuuuchísimas gracias a uds. mi bellos, preciosos, amorosos y tiernos lectores que me alegran la existencia con un review *.* SON LOS MEJORES.

**Leeen, Shio, Faty, Graaavi, Roow Bennet xD, hyoca, stefy, johita, alice y a Menny **(Ahora que descubrí que eres tú =D)

Besitos para todos y para todas =$

Lau,-


	8. Perdoname

Hola, hola.

Son las 4.09 de la mañana en Venezuela y yo aquí, pegada en la compu escribiendo para ustedes =D Ya que sé que más tarde no podré hacerlo u.u

¿Se dan cuenta de cuanto los amo?

* * *

><p><strong>CAPÍTULO 8<strong>

**Perdoname.**

* * *

><p>...<p>

— ¿Me vas a contar qué pasó? — Exigió la castaña al sentarse a su lado— Primero, él ha vuelto después de dos semanas de no hacerlo. Segundo, va dónde estás tú y te lo llevas a un privado. Tercero, lo vi irse muy _incómodo_, y con eso sabes perfectamente a lo que me refiero.

Claro que lo sabía, de primerísima mano. Su corazón se aceleró al recordar los hechos que hicieron que su moreno espectacular se fuera "incomodo" pero ella prefirió no decir nada al respecto. Solo diría lo importante.

—Hoy terminé con Davis… Y lo hice definitivamente. Para siempre —contó, era mucho más fácil hablar de eso que de lo otro. Mimí la miró sorprendida, y con la boca abierta ante la noticia — Se estaba besuqueando con otra tipa, já. Yo siéndole fiel todos estos años, soportándolo, luchando contra la insatisfacción y contra la tentación ¿y él qué? Acostándose con otra fulana, rubia oxigenada, con mal gusto para la ropa… Y para los hombres — Rió falsamente — Soy una idiota, debí hacerles caso a ti y a Matt y terminar con él desde hace tanto tiempo.

— No seas tan dura contigo misma. Cualquiera comete una equivocación de esas. Lo importante es que te libraste de él de una buena vez — Se acercó hasta su amiga y la abrazó como si se tratase de una niña pequeña, causando en esta una tierna sonrisa — Y tú primer paso como soltera fue llevarte a Tai a un privado… Pervertida — Alzó ambas cejas de manera repetitiva y rápidamente, haciendo que la pelirroja se sonrojara — Pero, a todas estas, aún no entiendo que hacía él aquí. Si terminaste con Davis ¿no se supone que él debería estar "incomodándose" con Sora y no con Rubí?

Sora se encogió su asiento y puso mala cara. Explicarle esa parte del cuento a Mimí era mucho más difícil e incómodo.

— Bueno verás, te dije que había visto a Daisuke con otra, lo que no te dije es cuando y donde lo había visto — Se removió incomoda — Fue esta tarde, estando con Tai, íbamos a entrar a un sitio a tomarnos algo caliente, el muy pendejo de Davis estaba cerca. En ese momento me encolericé, pero me aguanté y simplemente no hice nada. Actué como si no hubiera visto semejante escena y seguí pasando el resto de la tarde con Tai — Continuó relatando ante la mirada atenta de Mimí — Cuando llegó el momento de despedirnos él me regaló una pulsera muy linda y pues… no sé, fue como que se dio el momento — Se sonrojó — Sus claras intenciones eran de besarme, la cosa es que yo no accedí hasta que vi como Davis se acercaba… Nos besamos y Daisuke me armó todo un lío en la calle. Ahí fue cuando solté toda mi rabia interna hacía él y lo delaté, terminé con él y blabla… Cuando se fue, me acerqué a Tai de nuevo, pero él me miraba… —Sora sintió una puñalada en el pecho al recordar la mirada del castaño en ese momento— con tanta decepción. Se enojó conmigo, me dijo que lo usé, que lo había decepcionado y se fue…

— Ay amiga, Se enojó— le apretó con más fuerza las manos en apoyo — Definitivamente la pusiste.

—Sí, la cagué por completo y ahora… creo que me odia —sonrió con amargura y dolor. Detestaba la situación—. No quiero que esté enojado conmigo, porque él… me importa mucho.

Sintió que un nudo se le formaba en la garganta por la verdad. Le importaba Tai, lo que él pensara de ella, como se sentía y no le gustaba para nada la idea de tenerlo lejos, de que ya no se juntaran a tomar café o a hacer alguna tontería sólo para divertirse. Se había acostumbrado a su rutina con él, a mandarse mensajes de texto todo el rato, a llamarse para hablar de cualquier cosa. No quería perder su amistad con él y mucho menos por un error impulsivo de su parte.

— ¿Y cómo es que entró Rubí en todo esto? — Preguntó aún no comprendiendo.

—Quería usar a Rubí para ayudarme, para tratar de convencer a Tai de que volviera a hablarme, pero… al tenerlo tan cerca las cosas se salieron de control y terminamos besándonos intensamente en el sofá y creo que… hubiésemos llegado a más de no ser porque Estrella que entró y nos interrumpió el momento.

Mimí hizo un puche de lado, acariciando las manos de su amiga tratando de calmarla.

— Lo mejor será que esperes a que se le pase el enojo y que luego trates de hablar con él. Explicarle lo que pasó en realidad y por qué lo hiciste. Yo sé que no lo usaste, ni quisiste hacerlo. Pero él ahora debe estar herido, su orgullo, ya sabes. Dale tiempo —la pelirroja asintió—. Pero no creo que enrollándote con él como Rubí ayude de alguna manera.

—Tienes razón.

— Pero tú. ¿Quieres recuperar su amistad o quieres algo más con él? —inquirió la castaña.

Sora se quedó pensando, meditando la pregunta de su amiga. Quería recuperar su amistad, sin lugar a dudas, quería tenerlo en su vida, pero, ¿quería que fueran algo más? Sabía que con él podría tener una relación sincera, podría decirle cuál era su trabajo sin temor a que él la juzgara, sabía que se llevarían bien… pero, ¿qué sentía ella por él? ¿Sólo le importaba como amigo o algo más? Cuando la miraba de esa manera tan intensa su corazón se volvía loco, cuando la tocaba ella se estremecía, cuando lo tenía cerca se sentía segura y completa y cuando la besaba sentía que viajaba directamente hasta el cielo.

Sí, en ese momento se dio cuenta de que sentía cosas más allá de la amistad por él, de que quería recuperarlo como algo más. Lo veía como a un hombre, una posible pareja y, además, como a un amigo. El sentimiento perfecto.

Tenía que hacer algo para recuperarlo, para conseguir que la perdonara.

—Quiero algo más con él —confesó con una sonrisa tímida.

La sonrisa de su amiga fue amplia y sincera. Era evidente que le gustaba la idea de verla con Tai.

—Entonces, querida amiga, debes lograr que te perdone y enamorarlo.

— Supongo que lo intentaré.

Pero ella sabía que no sería fácil. No podía mandarle flores para pedirle perdón ni llegar con chocolates o una serenata… Un momento, podría cantarle alguna canción que ella compusiera para pedirle perdón. Sí… esa era una idea posible. Esa misma noche llegaría a su casa, tomaría la guitarra y empezaría a rasgar acordes y luchar por sacar algo decente. Incluso podría pedirle un poco de ayuda a Matt en eso.

Aunque, claro, eso no sería suficiente. Tendría que hacer más. Pero ya se las ingeniaría con eso.

—Bien… Ahora hablemos de otra cosa. Quiero dejar de partirme la cabeza pensando en qué voy a hacer —Mimí carcajeó suave y tomó un asiento para ubicarse frente a su amiga— ¿Cómo van las cosas entre Matt y tú?

Sabía que tenido un par de citas, pero Mimí no hablaba mucho al respecto sin importar qué hiciera ella para sacarle información. Cada vez que sacaba el asunto al aire la castaña siempre le cambiaba el tema aprovechándose de sus salidas con Tai, preguntando sobre éstas.

Según lo que Matt le había contado, las cosas no parecían avanzar entre ellos. Mimí aún lo miraba extrañada, como preguntándose qué estaba pasando por la cabeza de él para invitarla a salir, para llevarla al cine, a cenar o simplemente a dar paseos. Muchas veces el rubio le había preguntado si creía que debía seguir intentándolo porque la castaña no parecía interesada ni un ápice en él de manera romántica.

Mimí se irguió en el asiento, mirando de un lugar a otro, incómoda. Era la actitud que siempre ponía cuando le preguntaba sobre el tema, pero esa noche no la dejaría escapar.

—Creo que mañana debemos ir al supermercado a comprar veneno. Eso o le cobramos alquiler a las polillas y las arañas.

—Mimí Tachikawa, no intentes cambiarme el tema. Quiero saber qué piensas al respecto, qué sientes por Matt y esta situación entre ustedes dos.

Mimí la miró suplicante, pero Sora necesitaba hablar de algo más y la vida amorosa de su amiga era un buen tema para no pensar en sus problemas. Necesitaba un poco de paz mental.

—De acuerdo —suspiró Mimí—. Me parece raro… no entiendo por qué parece interesado en mí de esa manera. Nunca se me pasó por la cabeza que me mirara de otra forma… y estas veces que hemos salido, me da la impresión que no me saca los ojos de encima y no sé qué puede verme de fascinante.

—No parece interesado Mimí, lo está —corrigió la pelirroja. Mimí la miró con el ceño fruncido. Claro que sabía que lo estaba, si incluso se lo había dicho directamente, aunque ahora estuviera actuando mucho más pasivo.

—La cosa es que no sé porque puede estar interesado en mí.

— No importa el porqué, el punto es que lo está y ya. Yo quiero saber qué es lo que sientes tú por él, ¿de qué manera lo miras?

—Yo… —Mimí se quedó pensando unos instantes, tratando de hallar esa respuesta en su interior— No sé. Siempre me obligué a ver a Matt como un amigo y nada más. Nunca le di la oportunidad a mi corazón de sentir algo por él que no fuera más que una simple amistad y ahora que sé que le intereso de otra manera es algo extraño para mí. Tantos años viéndolo como amigo y luego pedirle a tu corazón que intente sentir otra cosa no es fácil.

— Me imagino que no debe serlo, pero no te cierres a la oportunidad. Conoces a Matt de primera mano, sabes que es un chico serio y para nada mujeriego, y a pesar de que le llueven las mujeres, él no le para a ninguna. Deberías sentirte halagada de que se fije en ti — Observó como la castaña estaba pensativa — Y si eso no te convence tan sólo miralo bailando sin camisa los martes.

Mimí rió ante el comentario de la pelirroja, pero no dijo nada. Bajó la vista y la concentró en sus botas de pirata. Sora la observó detenidamente, esperando que ella correspondiera los sentimientos de su amigo, porque era evidente para la pelirroja que Matt realmente quería a Mimí y se veían bien juntos, le gustaba la idea de verlos de esa manera, como una pareja.

— Mimí, de verdad piénsalo, inténtalo, no te obligues a quererlo pero tampoco te cierres — Aconsejó — Tampoco te cierres conmigo, cuéntame lo que sientes, por favor. Sabes que quiero ser parte de tu vida y no me gusta que me mantengas al margen en ningún aspecto. No sólo somos amigas, somos las mejores amigas. ¿De acuerdo? —La castaña asintió con una tierna sonrisa en los labios— Ahora ya puedes volver, no te incomodo más.

La castaña sonrió y se abalanzó sobre la pelirroja — Gracias amiga, te amo demasiado… Hablamos luego, antes de que Matt se amotine en el bar — le guiñó un ojo.

La pelirroja se quedó sola en el camerino, de nuevo sus pensamientos volvieron a su problema. De nuevo pensaba en Tai.

* * *

><p>..<p>

— ¿Y qué te dijo?

Él también había notado la escena que protagonizaron aquel chico y Sora. Y al igual que la castaña notó como el aludido se fue del club más "emocionado" que de costumbre. Pensó en hablar el directamente con la pelirroja pero Mimí no se lo permitió, ya que según ella era algo que debía ser hablado "entre chicas".

— Ni te imaginas... — Comenzó la castaña para luego relatarle la historia del porque Tai había ido esa noche al club, claro omitiendo contar las partes hot de todo el asunto.

— Ya era hora de que terminara con ese imbécil — Sonrió victorioso al escuchar el relato de la castaña.

— ¿Matt, qué no escuchaste la historia? Tai está enojado con Sora porque cree que ella lo utilizó — Dijo en modo de regaño.

— Pero es obvio que eso no es cierto — Alzó una ceja. Eso era algo sumamente evidente para él.

— Es obvio para ti porque no estuviste en su lugar — Lo regañó de nuevo — ¿Cómo te sentirías tú si la chica que te gusta te hiciera lo mismo?. _Estúpida Mimí — _Pensó al darse cuenta de lo que había dicho... La chica que al él le gustaba era ella... pequeño detalle.

El rubio lo meditó por unos segundos pero no quiso responder directamente a la pregunta que le había formulado.

— Espero que pueda arreglar las cosas con él, sino lo golpearé en la cara hasta que la perdone — La chica rió ante el comentario. Así era él cuando se trataba de Sora o de ella; sumamente protector.

El lugar estaba repleto de gente por lo que no pudieron quedarse conversando mucho tiempo y tuvieron que ponerse manos a la obra para atender a todas las personas necesitadas de alcohol que se encontraban en en ese momento _Cabaret._

Mientras servía tragos desde la barra, Mimí no pudo evitar quedarse observando a Matt, quien atendía una mesa. El rubio era un chico encantador en realidad, tenía esa personalidad misteriosa y enigmática que lo hacía interesante. Era un excelente consejero y protector. Estudioso, trabajador y sin tabúes. Además con ella se comportaba de manera especial, la trataba con mucho cariñoso y se esforzaba porque sus "citas" le parecieran agradables ¿Entonces por qué no podía verlo como más que un amigo? Quizá Sora tenía razón y ella misma se estaba cerrando de antemano a las posibilidades que el chico le ofrecía..

Continuó mirándolo desde lejos. El hecho de que se viera más sexy en traje de pirata que el mismísimo Orlando Bloom definitivamente le daban puntos extra. Desvió su mirada rápidamente cuando sintió las orbes azules del rubio fijas en sus ojos color miel y por una extraña razón su corazón se aceleró de momento. Luego de unos segundos volvió a mirarlo y para su sorpresa el chico todavía mantenía la vista sobre ella, dedicándole esta vez una sonrisa, la cual no supo porque pero le pareció tan cálida. Y ahí lo decidió: abrirse a las posibilidades no era malo y mucho menos con Matt.

Tomó una de las hojas de papel donde anotaba los pedidos de los clientes y escribió algo en ella. Luego se acercó hasta donde estaba el rubio y le entregó el papel doblado en sus manos, sin detenerse al hacerlo, sino siguiendo caminando hasta los baños.

Matt abrió la nota que su compañera le había dado y sonrió al leer el contenido de la misma.

_Te espero el lunes a las 8:00Pm. No se vale sacar excusas._

¿No se vale sacar excusas? ¡Como si el fuera a sacar alguna!

* * *

><p>..<p>

El moreno llegó a su departamento, con la mente enturbiada y confusa. ¿Cómo era posible que dos mujeres completamente distintas invadieran su mente?

Por un lado estaba Rubí, quien lo atormentaba con su sensualidad, con esa manera de volverlo loco y meterse debajo de su piel tan fácilmente. Por otro lado estaba Sora, quien lo había decepcionado, utilizado y herido en su orgullo pero aunque trataba, no podía sacársela de la mente, su ternura, sus ocurrencias y esa manera tan fácil de fluir.

Había ido a _Cabaret _ con la finalidad de sacarse de la cabeza a la pelirroja y lo había conseguido pero sólo por unos instantes, y eso fue mientras había estado con la sensual Rubí, pero lejos de la bailarina, Sora volvía a torturarlo, invadía su mente.

Sacudió la cabeza mientras se quitaba la chaqueta que se había puesto esa noche. Fue a la cocina y se sirvió un vaso de agua para tratar de relajarse antes de irse a dormir, pero su mente volvió a la bailarina exótica de peluca negra y llamativo antifaz ocultándola del mundo, de él.

Recordó la manera en la que la había besado, como había perdido el control con ella, como la había sentido bajo su cuerpo, devolviéndole el beso con semejante intensidad. Se estremeció con el mero recuerdo y maldijo el momento en el que los interrumpieron. Le hubiese gustado llegar a más con ella, muchísimo más, sacársela del sistema de una vez por todas, para saber si estar con ella sería tal y como lo había soñado.

Obligándose a no pensar en la bailarina, se tomó lo que le quedaba de agua y luego tomó otro vaso más antes de ir a la cama, esperando sinceramente no soñar con ella, ya que no era agradable despertarse y tener que darse una ducha fría para calmar su deseo, ya que claro, por más que quisieras los deseos no se hacían siempre realidad.

.

Cuando despertó de su relajante descanso ya era domingo, acercándose al mediodía. Se dio una ducha y luego se preparó algo de comer. Mientras masticabas sus alimentos tomó su teléfono celular con la intención de llamar a Sora y quedar con ella en algún sitio. Le gustaba especialmente salir con ella los fines de semana. Estuvo a punto de hacer la llamada, pero luego recordó lo que había pasado el día anterior y la idea de llamar a la pelirroja se perdió rápidamente en el olvido.

El mundo no siempre giró alrededor de la chica, así que el haría ese domingo lo mismo que hacía antes de conocerla. Leería algún libro, vería alguna película, saldría a correr o haría el aseo de la casa. Cualquier cosa para matar el tiempo

Se tiró en el sofá y encendió el televisor. _120 canales y nada bueno para ver, _pensó, luego caminó hasta el estante-biblioteca donde tenía todos sus libros y no, no le apetecía leer nada. Miró por la ventana de su departamento y lo decidió: saldría a correr sin importar la hora. Se cambió de ropa y salió directo al parque de Tokio, donde esperaba gasta al menos dos horas de lo que le quedaba de su domingo.

Se introdujo los audífonos en sus oídos y subió el volumen de su i-pod al máximo, un poco de rock contemporáneo para llenarse de energía mientras corría a paso veloz a través de las caminerías, olvidándose de todo lo que lo rodeaba, centrándose en la canción que intentaba romperle los tímpanos en ese momento, tratando de entender la letra y las intenciones del autor.

Siguió al mismo ritmo por un par de minutos, hasta que algo se cruzó en su camino casi chocando con él. Bueno, no algo, alguien que había estado sentado en una banca, esperando hacía horas que él apareciera. Alguien que conocía su horario y que sabía que podía encontrarlo ahí.

Tai se detuvo de golpe para no chocar contra ella, trató de pasar por su lado sin darle importancia, como si se tratara de un objeto en el camino, pero ese "objeto" se movió quedando de nuevo frente a sus ojos. Intentó esquivarla una vez más pero pasó lo mismo una y otra vez, hasta que el chico por fin entendió que ella no se quitaría hasta que no hablaran.

— ¿Qué quieres? — Espetó él sin preocuparse por su tono— Estás interrumpiéndome, por si no lo notaste — Habló de manera sarcástica.

—Sólo quiero hablar contigo. Quiero que me escuches y no te molestaré más. Lo prometo —pidió la pelirroja.

—No quiero seguir gastando mi tiempo contigo. No me agrada la gente manipuladora y fría como tú Sora, así que con o sin tu permiso, voy a seguir adelante.

— ¡Tai! — Llamó ella, tomándolo por la manga cuando él pasó por su lado— Por favor, escúchame. Te puedo explicar lo que pasó ayer.

—No necesito que me expliques nada, todo quedó claro. Tenías novio y me besaste como venganza contra él. Punto

La chica sentía que el corazón se le detenía, no podía dejarlo ir, tenía que explicarle, lograr que la perdonara, que entendiera por qué había actuado de esa manera. Hacerlo cambiar su punto de vista.

—Me pondré a cantar mientras te sigo como una loca desquiciada y todo el mundo te mirará raro y no me detendré hasta que te decidas escucharme —amenazó ella, tomando la guitarra que había dejado en la banca.

Tai se mordió los labios, pesando la posibilidad de soportar el ridículo o escucharla. Se inclinaba por la opción número uno, si seguía corriendo y ella lo perseguía cantando con su guitarra, siempre podía fingir que no la conocía, que estaba loca y pedirle ayuda a alguien. Pero no, no haría eso. Sin importar lo que ella hubiese hecho, él no era capaz de tratarla de esa manera, tenía modales y principios ante todo.

—Habla rápido y no, no cantes —advirtió antes de que ella hiciera el primer acorde—. No quiero ninguna cancioncita ni actuación a lo Taylor Swift, Miley Cirus o sus parecidas.

Ella lo miró como si la hubiese ofendido en lo más profundo y él estuvo tentado a sonreír por esa expresión dramática y exagerada de la pelirroja, pero se contuvo y mantuvo su expresión fría e imperturbable. Cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho y la miró enarcando una ceja para que hablara.

—Okey… okey. — Habló al ver que no cedería ante sus encantos — Mira, yo no te usé… o sea, no quise usarte. Tu no entiendes Tai, ese beso, lo que pasó entre nosotros ayer no fue algo que planeé y no, no lo hice porque vi a Davis y quise ponerlo celoso o algo así… te besé porque quería hacerlo — Se sonrojó al decir esto — ver a Daisuke sólo fue lo que me impulsó al final.

— No debiste hacerlo si tenías novio, mucho menos si él estaba presente. Y más aun, debiste decirme que tenías novio desde un principió —agregó a último minuto.

—Nunca me preguntaste si tenía novio —Respuesta estúpida.

—Oh claro, ya veo, es mi culpa por no preguntar — dijo en manera sarcástica — Si tenías problemas con él, si viste que te estaba engañando, debiste decírselo al momento, terminar con él justo cuando lo descubriste. No utilizándome a mí para desquitarte con tu novio y pagarle con la misma moneda.

—Tai, lo siento, de verdad que lo siento. No eran mis intenciones, yo no quería que esto pasara.

—Pero pasó —sentenció él, mirándola con una frialdad que le dolió en lo más profundo a la pelirroja y sinceramente a él también—. Ahora, ya que te escuché y no hay nada más que decir. Si no te molesta, quiero seguir corriendo para regresar a mi apartamento de una vez por todas.

No esperó a que ella le respondiera y salió corriendo. Sora se quedó ahí, viendo cómo se alejaba, como su silueta se hacía pequeña a medida que se perdía en el horizonte. Sintió una puñalada en el pecho. No había conseguido explicarse bien, no había logrado que él la comprendiera y lo más importante, no había conseguido que la perdonara. Le dolía que él la mirara así, que le hablara con ese tono desprovisto de cualquier emoción.

No soportaba esa situación ¿Qué haría ahora que Tai no la quería ni ver?

Se dejó caer en la banca más cercana, abrazando sus piernas contra sí, con los ojos ardiendo por las amenazantes lágrimas que querían desbordarse. Le dolía el pecho, le costaba respirar, sentía que no podía abrir la boca porque si no terminaría sollozando como una loca.

Había pasado la noche en vela componiendo una canción que él no quiso escuchar, después lo había esperado desde las ocho de la mañana en el parque porque él siempre iba a correr los domingos por la mañana antes de juntarse con ella. Todo eso, para nada, no había conseguido nada, incluso parecía que todo había empeorado. El dolor seguía lacerante en su interior, no sabía qué haría si Tai no la perdonaba.

Y lo que era peor, esa noche el club no abriría por renovar la pintura de las paredes, así que no podría hablar con él ni como Rubí. Ya empezaba a sentir su ausencia. Se había acostumbrado a pasar un par de horas al día con él, a hacer algo juntos para gastar el tiempo. Ese domingo sería el primer día que no harían nada juntos desde que se habían conocido, sería el primer día que no se mandarían un mensaje, que no se llamarían y eso dolía tanto pero tanto en su pecho que era difícil de describir.

Abrazó con más fuerza sus piernas y la primera lágrima rodó por su delicada mejilla. Era increíble la manera en la que le dolía el desprecio de Tai: La necesidad desgarradora en su interior que lo llamaba, gritaba su nombre.

¿Qué podía hacer para recuperarlo? ¿Para que la perdonara? Sólo le quedaba seguir intentándolo, insistiendo en que la entendiera, pero no sabía cómo iba a hacer para soportar esos días sin él. Se había habituado tan rápido a su presencia, a tenerlo en su vida que en esos momentos sentía que le habían arrancado algo de vital importancia para seguir viviendo. Sí, a este ese nivel llegaba su necesidad de él.

Al final se puso de pie y decidió regresarse a su casa. De camino compró helado, mucho helado, y otras golosinas como para darles diabetes a unas quince personas. Además alquiló una nueva película romántica, porque sí, era una masoquista. Y luego de todo eso se dirigió a su departamento donde Mimí estaría frente a su laptop escribiendo algo o estudiando para el día siguiente. Llegaría, le pediría que estuviera a su lado, apoyándola porque sentía que en cualquier momento se quebraría. Hasta el momento, sólo eran silenciosas y dolorosas lágrimas, pero el llanto de verdad aún no llegaba. Aun así, sabía que pronto lo haría y esperaba que su amiga estuviera con ella para ayudarla a soportar el trago amargo por el que pasaba.

Jamás, nunca en toda su vida, llegó a creer que alguien podría afectarla de esa manera, que perder a un hombre como había perdido a Tai pudiera destrozarla como lo había hecho. Pero así había sido, para su sorpresa y sufrimiento.

* * *

><p>..<p>

Tai se detuvo diez minutos después de dejar sola a la pelirroja. Aunque quería olvidarse de su encuentro con Sora, de las cosas que le había dicho y todo eso, aunque quería concentrarse en correr, en la música que escuchaba, no lo conseguí volvía a su mente una y otra vez como ya se estaba haciendo costumbre. En su cabeza se repetían una y otra vez las palabras que ella le había dicho: "_te besé porque quería hacerlo"_. Por unos segundos esas palabras lo hicieron considerar su decisión de ignorarla de por vida. Por algún motivo, quiso creer que así era, que ella no tuvo la intensión de "utilizarlo", propiamente como tal, sino que fue algo que sucedió simplemente, sin ninguna premeditación, pero no era tan sencillo. La vida no era tan sencilla y punto.

Le subió de nuevo el volumen a la música hasta el nivel máximo, ese que lastimaba sus oídos, en un desesperado intento por ahogar sus pensamientos, de matar sus intenciones de devolverse y hablar con ella hasta aclarar definitivamente las cosas, porque esa pequeña charla había hecho surgir dudas en su interior, lo hizo considerar opciones y ya no estaba tan seguro si había reaccionado bien o había hecho una tormenta en un vaso de agua.

Fuera lo que fuese, no hiría a buscarla, no iba a ir tras ella para que le explicara las cosas, o por lo menos no por el momento. La herida que dejó en su orgullo, al sentirse utilizado, aún estaba abierta y si quiera conversar las cosas con la responsable, al menos debía esperar un poco que la herida se cerrara y empezara a cicatrizar.

Siguió corriendo y se obligó a no pensar en nada más hasta llegar a su apartamento, donde se preparó algo para comer y luego se sentó para terminar de una buena vez con el condenado libro de su jefe, el cual era el más aburrido de todos los que había sacado previamente. Después vio un par de películas donde todas las protagonistas fuera rubias o castañas, con ojos de colores claros o muy oscuros y de personalidades aburridas. Películas de acción o terror donde nada pudiera recordarle a cierta pelirroja de ojos rojizos a la que no podía sacarse de la cabeza. Aun así, por más que intentó en cada una de las película encontró algo que le recordó a Sora, por más mínimo que fuera el detalle.

Al final se dio por vencido y se sumergió en su trabajo, algo que sin duda mataría cualquier pensamiento sobre la mujer que lo traía de cabeza por esos días. De esa manera, consiguió vencer su terrible domingo. Al parecer, volvería a sumirse en su aburrida rutina de antes de conocerla, donde todo lo que tenía importancia para él era el trabajo, sólo que ya no lo haría por su interés de ascender, lo haría como una excusa para no pensar en ella.

Aunque la rutina fuera la misma, la motivación había cambiado. Su vida en sí había cambiado desde que ella había aparecido y todavía no estaba seguro si lo había hecho para bien o para mal.

* * *

><p>..<p>

**Notas de la Autora:**

Veamos, Tai se está haciendo el duro con Sora, aunque por dentro de él quiere perdonarla, mas el bendito orgullo no le deja. La pelirroja por su parte anda derrotada y aflijada porque siente que puso la torta y bien puesta con el moreno.

Por otro lado Mimí está dando señales de dejar de ser tan tapada con Matt y dejarse llevar por las sensaciones y por lo sensual del rubio (?)

Y creo que en esos dos párrafos se puede resumir perfectamente el capítulo de hoy xD

¿Tai dejará su orgullo de lado y perdonará a Sora? ¿Qué tendrá que hacer esta para convencerlo? ¿A dónde irán Mimí y Matt en su próxima cita? ¿Por fin darán el próximo paso?

**Adelantos del próximo capítulo:**

— ¿Y qué opinas de ir a celebrar esta noche a _Cabaret?_

— No soy una manipuladora

— ¡Ya lo perdí!

— Vuelvo por Rubí

— ¿Por qué lo hiciste?

— ¡Michael!

Ay de mí si no encuentro la forma de hacer que estas cosas cuadren en el siguiente capítulo ._. já no es cierto =D (creo ._.)

**Agradecimientos:**

Mil gracias a:

**Yuly, Nora, FrancaisBaiser, Shio, Johita, Gravi, Faty y **a mi queridisima manager** Leeen =D del valle.**

Y a ti lector anónimo. Espero de todo corazón que te animes a dejarme tu comentario.

**Besos.**

**Lau,.  
><strong>


End file.
